


Noche Estrellada

by jenleworld



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Degradación, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Relación tóxica entre amigos, Strangers to Friends, Xenophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenleworld/pseuds/jenleworld
Summary: Todo lo que quería Chenle era vivir en Seúl, tener amigos y ser buen estudiante en la universidad.Eso, y claro, un Banana Uyu también.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Seúl

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy feliz por compartir esta historia con ustedes, llevo meses intentando terminarla y al fin está lista. Sin embargo, si quieren leer debo advertir nuevamente que van a encontrar escenas de bullying, discriminación, xenofobia y lenguaje explícito, así que por favor, si crees que es demasiado fuerte no lo leas. Esto es para reguardar tu seguridad.
> 
> Ahora pueden bajar y disfrutar de la historia.

Chenle estaba emocionado, o más que emocionado estaba ansioso por iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, especialmente porque se ha mudado a un país que no conoce, solo y sin saber el idioma. Había planeado muchas cosas con respecto a su nueva vida en Seúl, dejando de lado el hecho de no saber coreano, clave importante para sobrevivir. No parecía relevante a su parecer, aunque su madre no pensaba lo mismo. Por eso lo obligó a someterse a clases básicas de idioma después de la escuela por tres horas los días lunes, miércoles y viernes. Fue realmente un alivio haber sido aceptado en la Universidad W&V, o de lo contrario todas esas horas de aprendizaje se hubiesen ido al caño.

Para su familia, ingresar a una universidad en un país desconocido era un evento importante en la vida del menor, estaban fascinados y orgullosos por todo lo que Chenle había logrado bajo su propio esfuerzo y pasión, así que planearon una fiesta de despedida para celebrar los logros del chico. Se llevó a cabo dos días antes de la tan esperada mudanza, invitaron a muchos amigos y parientes lejanos, todos quienes parecían felices por la grandiosa noticia con respecto a la vida de Chenle.

Las horas pasaron y su último día en China había dado inicio, eso significaba dedicar horas a organizar su equipaje y revisar que todo lo necesario estuviese empacado. Estaba siendo supervisado por su madre, por lo tanto un descanso no era aceptado. Sólo cuando dieron las seis de la tarde y más de la mitad de las cosas estaban listas, tuvo permiso para tener una adecuada comida, hasta que dieron las siete y debió regresar a empacar. Al terminar simplemente se había dedicado ha admirar lo que por tantos años fue su habitación, apenas quedaban rastros de su estadía ya que los pósters de sus grupos favoritos fueron quitados, los muebles vaciados y tan sólo quedaba un colchón sin fundas en medio del cuarto. Todo lucía tan extraño ante sus ojos y esa sensación de nostalgia invadió su pecho.

—Cariño, ya puedes bajar.

Su madre había dicho haciéndolo despertar de aquella ensoñación. Entonces la siguió formando una sonrisa en sus labios y observando con alegría la mesa arreglada con platos llenos de comida y un pastel de fresa con varias velas ya encendidas. Era su última noche en casa de sus padres, tenía que ser especial, por eso su madre se esmeró en arreglar una pequeña celebración con todos los inquilinos del hogar: su padre, su hermano y él. Para Chenle fue el mejor arreglo en que habían podido pensar y teniendo una increíble cena con su familia, llena de risas y palabras de aliento, fue que su último día en casa había finalizado.

Al otro día en el aeropuerto fue acompañado sólo por su madre, ya que su padre y hermano debían arreglar asuntos del trabajo desde temprano por la mañana. La espera fue exhausta, había demasiada gente que por un momento debieron salir del recinto para no sentirse colapsados, hasta que finalmente el vuelo fue anunciado y con ello la despedido había llegado. Su madre había preguntado mil veces si quería ser acompañado en Seúl por al menos una semana y Chenle respondía otras cien que no. Esta vez no fue la excepción, seguido de lágrimas, palabras de consuelo y aliento, y el interminable abrazo del cual ninguno deseaba escapar. Y con esos recuerdos se marchó al fin.

Esa hora con diez minutos habían pasado volando, y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en tierra coreana por segunda vez en sus dieciocho años de vida. La primera vez había estado ahí con su madre para hacer los arreglos pendientes en la universidad y encontrar un apartamento para arrendar y amueblar. Esta vez se encontraba sólo con una gran maleta en mano y su latente emoción por empezar una nueva vida por cuenta propia.

Aquella noche apenas pudo pegar un ojo, había llamado a su madre, comió algo y ordenó su ropa lo más que pudo, se había cansado por todo el ajetreo, sin embargo, eran más de las dos de la mañana y ni una pizca de sueño tenía. Aún estaba agitado, más que nada porque sus clases inician a la mañana siguiente y no podía esperar a conocer a gente y hacer amigos. Su madre había pasado mucho tiempo diciendo que mudarse era aterrador y preguntaba siempre si estaba seguro de dar aquel paso tan drástico, pero Chenle no podía entender ese temor y tampoco creía en ello, menos en ese momento que sentía poder saltar y gritar por todo el lugar para poder dormir al menos unas cuantas horas. Sólo se levantó y comió un sándwich.

Cuando el sol estaba saliendo Chenle seguía durmiendo, su alarma no hizo ruido hasta una hora después y teniendo el cabello desordenado y saliva seca en la esquina de sus labios, corrió directo al interior del baño para darse una rápida ducha y arreglarse. Tenía clases temprano, a las ocho y media de la mañana, tenía tiempo para desayunar y ordenar su mochila con tranquilidad, pero su emoción era tan grande que decidió tomar las primeras cosas que tenía a la vista y salir a grandes pasos del apartamento. Ya compraría algo para desayunar en la universidad y le enviaría mensajes de su madre cuando ingrese al autobús. Por ahora, sus planes era recorrer lo más que pudiera.

Todo lo que veía eran edificios con ventanales gigantes y cafeterías por doquier, así que la verdadera atracción turística fue el autobús que lo llevó hacia la universidad. Pasó por lugares maravillosos que Chenle había anotado en su cabeza visitar en algún momento si es que conseguía amigos primero, claro está. Esa era su primera meta, luego sería pasar las materias y conseguir un trabajo, el idioma lo aprendería con el tiempo porque estaba seguro que sus futuros amigos lo ayudarían con ello. Estaba confiado de que lo lograría, más aún cuando ingresó por la entrada de W&V y observó a la marea de estudiantes sonriendo y charlando con sus respectivos grupos en distintos sectores. Habría tiempo para socializar más tarde, por el momento deseaba recorrer la institución.

Lo primero que Chenle pensó mientras iba caminando afirmando las correas de su mochila con ambas manos fue en lo enorme que era el campus, no se había detenido desde la entrada y llevaba más de diez minutos caminando. Lo segundo fue en lo distinto que parecían ser ciertas facultades, Ciencias tiene un par de asientos, Filosofía y Humanidades posee un ágora y en Artes hay metros y metros de césped y árboles. Era demasiado diverso. Lo tercero en lo que pensó, o más bien sintió, fue en lo pequeño e insignificante que él parecía dentro de aquel mundo. Todo se veía tan asombrosamente gigante que le causó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y un gruñido de su estómago. Ahí comprendió que tenía hambre por no haber desayunado.

Dio media vuelta para regresar directo a una de las cafeterías que estaban cerca de su salón de clases. Al cruzar la puerta un extravagante olor a café ingresó por sus fosas nasales que parecía mezclarse con la pegajosa música de fondo. No había mucha gente en la fila en espera de realizar su orden, así que se formó detrás de una chica con coletas y se dedicó a tratar de leer el menú en una caligrafía que parecía ser indescifrable. Mientras iba leyendo tan sólo la mitad de la palabra, la cajera hizo un sonido con su garganta llamando su atención, y se dio cuenta en aquel segundo que era su turno para ordenar. El problema es que no tenía idea qué pedir.

—¿Qué vas a ordenar?

—Uh, um. —Dando un paso al frente pero sin despegar la vista del menú, trató de leer la primera palabra que vio—. Gyran…¿ban?

—Gyeran Bbang, querrás decir.

Una voz grave a sus espaldas había pronunciado aquellas palabras fuerte y claro, con la intención de ser entendido, o eso fue lo que Chenle quiso pensar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y con una mirada expectante gira para ver a la persona que lo ha ayudado en su pedido. Era un chico, un poco más alto que él, de cabello rubio y mentón perfilado. Su mirada era extrañamente amable para su color tan oscuro de ojos —los cuales podrían verse siniestros—, pero Chenle pensaba que era lo más lindo que el tipo poseía.

—Oh, muchas gracias, es un poco difícil de leer —dice tras sonreír, luego mira a la cajera para repetir su pedido—. Un Gyeran Bbang y un Banana Uyu, por favor.

—¿Bebes Banana Uyu? —preguntó el tipo de atrás, pero esta vez Chenle no se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo.

—Um, sí, lo hago —respondió—. No conozco muchas cosas de acá y fue lo primero que probé cuando vine de visita por primera vez.

Aquellos recuerdos que tiene junto a su madre le sacaron una sonrisa llena de ternura y alegría, y fue así que giró la cabeza al sentir que alguien se encontraba a su lado. Era el chico que lo había ayudado a elegir su comida, esta vez lo miraba con una ceja alzada y lo que pudo percibir como una media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Quieres probar otra cosa? Puedo recomendarte algo.

—Está bien.

—¿Te gusta la leche, verdad? —Chenle asintió con euforia y el chico soltó una pequeña risa—. De acuerdo, entonces deberías probar el Milkis. Es a base de leche y es un poco dulce, supongo que puede gustarte.

—Está dicho, ¡un Gyeran Bbang y un Milkis, por favor! —ordenó con la cajera, la cual desapareció casi de inmediato detrás del mostrador—. Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme a elegir mi desayuno.

—No es nada —dijo con simpleza—. No eres coreano, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? No, soy chino. Me mudé hace poco luego de recibir mi carta de admisión. —El chico asintió, pareciendo comprender la situación—. Me llamo Chenle.

—Soy Jeno.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Jeno.

Tras darle una sonrisa, se dedicó a pagar los alimentos que había pedido para completar su desayuno y tras tenerlos en sus manos, se quedó frente al chico para agradecerle otra vez por su ayuda.

—Gracias otra vez. Debo irme a clases ahora.

—¿Um? ¿Sabes que no puedes ingresar con comida al salón?

—¿Es así? —dice Chenle y hace una mueca con los labios, tratando de pensar en algo para ingresar con la comida sin ser visto—. Haré lo posible para no llamar la atención.

Jeno alzó ambas cejas tras escuchar la respuesta de Chenle y sugirió una mejor alternativa:

—Puedes esconder todo en tu mochila y dejarlo debajo de la mesa al llegar. Los maestros no suelen notar cuando hacemos esas cosas.

—Uff, ¿hacemos? Eso suena a rebeldía —bromea Chenle, logrando que Jeno diera una verdadera carcajada—. Gracias por los consejos, voy a tratar de seguirlos como corresponde.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano en la que sostenía la lata de Milkis, se marchó de la cafetería sin detenerse a ver la respuesta de Jeno. Chenle era un chico bastante sociable y alocado, podía hacer amigos con cualquiera, es así que luego de tener ese encuentro extraño, su propia confianza y seguridad fueron reforzados. Ahora estaba mucho más animado caminando hacia el salón de clases que permanecía abierto. En su interior no estaba el maestro aún, pero sí habían estudiantes sentados lejos del otro en las filas cercanas al pizarrón. 

Él no era de los tipos que solían sentarse en los últimos asientos del salón, pero sí solía tomar los primeros puestos para tener una visión más clara del pizarrón. Ahora lo necesitaba más que nadie, especialmente porque no sabe coreano y le complica leer la escritura de las personas; sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que deseaba comer en clases sin ser visto, tomó asiento cerca de la pared y escondió su bocadillo en la rejilla debajo de la mesa, teniendo fácil acceso a él. La lata de Milkis era demasiado grande y no cabía en aquel espacio, así que se limitó a tenerla entre sus manos en su regazo. Y mientras probaba el bocadillo fue que alguien tomó asiento a su lado.

—Ey, ¿el maestro aún no llega? 

Chenle giró de inmediato la cabeza para ver al tipo que le había hablado y por un segundo dudó de que asistiera a esa clase. Parecía mayor, tal vez dos o tres años más que él, con labios delgados y ojos cafés, estos casi cubiertos por el flequillo que caía libre por sus sienes. No parecía pertenecer a ese lugar.

—No, sólo estamos nosotros y los de adelante.

El tipo soltó un quejido desde su garganta y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás. Chenle observó cómo de pronto empezó a cepillar con los propios dedos sus largo y ondulado cabello. Se veía bien a su gusto.

—Vine corriendo para nada. —El tipo suspira, devolviendo la mirada a Chenle—. ¿Eres nuevo?

—Sí, es recién mi primer año.

—Ternura —murmuró—. Estoy repitiendo primer año.

—¿Por qué?

—Creí que esta carrera no era lo mío y me salí durante el primer semestre del año pasado. Ahora resulta que sí era lo mío y sólo fui un idiota —respondió. Chenle no supo qué decir y tampoco le dio tiempo para comentar porque el tipo siguió hablando—. En fin, son cosas que pasan. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Uhm, soy Chenle.

—Me llamo Jaesuk, es un gusto.

Chenle sonrió y el chico también lo hizo. En ese momento pensó que estaría bien.

Estuvieron hablando bastante mientras esperaban la llegada del maestro el cual parecía venir tarde a su primera clase, pero no fue un problema para Chenle, no cuando estaba haciendo a su primer amigo gracias a eso. Feliz y con la garganta seca de tanto hablar y reír, abrió la lata de Milkis que le habían recomendado y con muchas ansias bebió un abundante primer sorbo, de lo que se arrepintió casi de inmediato al ver que era insípido y extraño. No conocía a Jeno, el chico que le recomendó la bebida, pero estaba convencido de pedirle un reembolso la próxima vez que se lo encontrara en el campus.

Estuvo toda la mañana con Jaesuk, quien le enseñó varios lugares alrededor del campus y lo introdujo a su grupo de amigos. Eran bastantes personas, Chenle no se tomó el tiempo de contar la cantidad, pero sí se acercó a tres de ellos con los que compartía la mayoría de sus clases. Minkyung era una tipa un año mayor que él, usaba dos coletas a los extremos de su cabeza. Parecía ser amiga íntima de Jongkwan, un chico de su misma edad, de mirada dulce y sonrisa angelical. Ambos de cabello rubio, mejillas regordetas y labios rosados, curiosamente sus apellidos eran el mismo: Park. Esto ocasionó que las personas a su alrededor los conocieran como los Hermanos Park.

También conoció a Yonsoo, de cabello rojizo y gran sonrisa, parecía ser la más cercana a Jaesuk. Ambos junto a Chenle descubrieron que durante ese primer semestre tendrían el mismo horario, las mismas clases y los mismos maestros. Sin siquiera consultarlo, Yonsoo declaró que los tres serían compañeros de puesto y proyectos por el resto del semestre, lo dijo de una manera tan juguetona que Chenle simplemente le siguió el juego. Estaba muy feliz, aquel primer día había sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado y todavía le quedaban clases y horas por compartir con sus nuevos amigos.

Tenían un receso de una hora hasta la última clase del día, así que Jaesuk y Yonsoo decidieron pasar ese tiempo en la Facultad de Artes bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pronto llegaron los Hermanos Park para hacer compañía, pues los cinco tendrían la misma clase luego. Estaban platicando sobre la semana de bienvenida que tendría lugar en algún tiempo cercano. Jaesuk quería asistir a todos los días pero Minkyung se negaba totalmente.

—La pasaremos bien.

—Claro, porque tú vives cerca, ¿no? —Jaesuk soltó una carcajada ante las duras palabras de la chica y ella sólo pudo rodear los ojos en fastidio—. Eres un tipo suertudo y sólo molestas a los que no lo somos.

—¿Qué esperas, Min? Es su espíritu animal —comenta su hermano, Jongkwan.

—Espero que no te moleste todo este embrollo. —Escucha Chenle que Yonsoo murmura muy cerca de él—. Debe ser distinto a todo lo que viviste en China.

—Un poco, el idioma es lo que me sigue complicando —sonríe.

—Ow, ternura —exclama—. No te preocupes, aprenderás muy rápido con nosotros.

Chenle asintió con euforia, realmente feliz de obtener todo lo que esperaba de aquel día de clases. No podía esperar a comunicarse con su madre y platicar de su maravilloso primer día con ella. Claro que esos pensamiento se esfumaron cuando Jaesuk se encargó de llamar la atención de todos.

—Miren lo que trajo el viento —cantó con una melodiosa voz y apuntó con la cabeza hacia un lugar lejano, específicamente a un grupo de tres chicos de los cuales Chenle sólo pudo reconocer a uno—. Lee Jeno.

Era nadie más que el tipo que le recomendó aquella insípida bebida que tan mal gusto le dejó en la boca. Entonces sonrió porque sólo pensó en ir a quejarse con él sobre su horrible recomendación y pedirle un reembolso por el mal rato que lo hizo pasar, pero cuando se percató de la despectiva mirada que Jaesuk le estaba dando, prefirió esperar sentado a que alguien dijera algo.

—¿Lo conoces? —se atrevió a preguntar el más pequeño.

—Algo así.

Y aquello sólo aumentó la curiosidad de Chenle.

—Es un tipo arrogante —habló ahora Minkyung.

—Me pareció bastante amable por la mañana. —Chenle se encogió de hombros con simpleza, hasta que todas las miradas llegaron directo hacia él, causando que escalofríos viajen por su espalda.

—¿Hablaste con Lee Jeno? —preguntó Jongkwan con un tono elevado en su voz—. ¿Por qué?

—Uh, me ayudó a ordenar mi desayuno en la cafetería —respondió despacio, esperando haber dicho las palabras correctas para no alterar al grupo—. ¿Está mal que lo haya hecho?

—No, sólo es un poco extraño. Como dije, es un tipo arrogante y antipático.

—El año pasado uno de mis amigos tuvo que trabajar en un proyecto con él y cada vez que quería comunicarse con Jeno, él no respondía —relató Jongkwan—. Fue bastante difícil para mi amigo.

—Yo…no creí que fuera así realmente —murmuró Chenle, pero nadie pareció notar la pizca de decepción que había en su voz.

—Ten cuidado con él, Chenle.

Y él asintió.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Jeno durante su estadía en el campus, claro que intentaba evitar cualquier contacto con el tipo para no molestar a sus amigos. Sea lo que fuera había funcionado a la perfección, porque sus amigos seguían a su lado, Jaesuk y Yonsoo lo ayudaban en clases, mientras que Minkyung y Jongkwan le enseñaban chistes y palabras populares entre los jóvenes de su edad. Comían juntos, caminaban juntos, reían juntos. Todo parecía perfecto ante sus ojos y nada podría arruinarlo.

Hasta que lentamente las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Minkyung y Jongkwan deseaban tener acceso a las celebraciones de los estudiantes de segundo y tercer año, así que su estadía con el grupo se había reducido exponencialmente. A Chenle eso no le había preocupado mucho porque aún tenía a Jaesuk y Yonsoo a su lado. Pero esta vez algo había cambiado. Jaesuk y Yonsoo se sumergían tanto en sus vidas sociales que a veces se olvidaban de que Chenle no comprendía algunas cosas o que siquiera estaba ahí con ellos, en clases estaban pegados en sus teléfonos y cada vez que Chenle necesitaba ayuda cuando hacían una actividad, ninguno le daba la respuesta que necesitaba.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, pero Chenle quería pensar que no era así. Ellos eran sus amigos, no le debían nada, estaba bien que le fallaran un par de veces, lo entendía. Y entonces el peor día que pudo haber vivido en sus años universitarios llegó. 

Jaesuk estaba tecleando en su teléfono mientras que el maestro daba algunas preguntas y respuestas relacionadas con la materia. Chenle trataba de copiar todo lo escrito en el pizarrón desde el cuaderno de Yonsoo ya que su caligrafía es mucho más clara, hasta que el maestro Lee formuló una pregunta que nadie pareció querer responder. Así que decidió elegir a alguien al azar para que diera una respuesta. Chenle estaba un poco preocupado, pues sabía la respuesta pero no conocía muy bien la palabra en coreano, así que se giró para preguntarle a Yonsoo sólo para ver que ella estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en el interior de su mochila.

—¿Yonsoo? ¿Qué haces?

—La clase me aburre, los veo más tarde. —Con la mochila entre los brazos se fue del salón sin decir otra palabra más.

Chenle suspiró pero esta vez se giró para mirar a Jaesuk.

—Jaesuk —habló—. Jaesuk.

—Mhm.

—Sé la respuesta pero no sé decir la palabra, ¿puedes ayudarme? —preguntó en un tono suave de voz, sin tener respuesta alguna—. ¿Jaesuk?

—Pregúntale a Yonsoo, estoy ocupado.

—Pero Yonsoo…

—Zhong Ch… ¿ _ Chenle _ ? —llamaron fuerte y claro desde adelante del salón, y el nombrado sólo pudo tragar saliva.

—Es Chenle, señor.

—De acuerdo —dice rápido, sin darle importancia a lo que el menor dijo—. ¿Puede decirme cuál es una de la costumbre más importantes de la antigua Grecia? Aquella que el Cíclope ha incumplido con la llegada de Odiseo y la que ha causado su castigo. 

Chenle estaba nervioso, tenía muchas miradas de sus compañeros pegados a él y la del maestro también, esperando a que responda la pregunta que ha realizado. Él la sabía, en serio lo hacía, sólo que en otro idioma.

—Um, ¿la  _ aceptación _ ?

—¿Aceptación?

—La, uh,  _ admisión _ .

Muchas risas ahogadas fueron escuchadas e hicieron eco por el salón. El rostro de Chenle no hizo más que enrojecerse por la vergüenza.

—¿Querrá decir la hospitalidad?

—Sí,  _ hospitalidad _ .

—Vaya, alguien tendrá que comprar un diccionario.

El salón estalló en risas, incluso Jaesuk a su lado soltó una melodiosa carcajada que se mezclaba con el resto. Había sido gracioso para todos, pero Chenle no lo comprendía. Se sintió mareado con el ruido, tenía algo atorado en la garganta que le dificulta respirar y sus ojos ardían tanto que debió morderse el interior de la mejilla por no soportar el punzante dolor. Estuvo el resto de la clase sentado, sin escuchar nada más que el constante latir de su corazón, esperando a que todo terminara lo más rápido posible. Entonces la clase acabó y sólo quiso salir corriendo, avergonzado por la escena que había montado. Volteó a ver a Jaesuk, quien estaba saliendo por la puerta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono y fue suficiente para explotar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Tomó sus cosas, sus cuadernos y lápices, dejó todo en el interior de la mochila y salió corriendo del vacío salón de clases. Bajó las escaleras del edificio con la esperanza de no chocar con alguien y atravesó el pasillo llegando hasta el baño de hombres al que nadie parecía ir. Verse al espejo fue lo último que necesitó para echarse a llorar ahí mismo, con los labios apretados y las mejillas rojas soltó las primeras lágrimas, dándose cuenta de que no quería ser visto por alguien si entraba al baño. Con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta del último cubículo, le puso seguro y con un gran peso tomó asiento en el retrete. 

Pronto sus lágrimas fueron acompañadas por suaves sollozos que trató de callar pero escapaban de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Trató de cubrirla con sus temblorosas manos lo cual pareció alterarlo más. Le dolía el pecho y la garganta, tenía dificultades para respirar mientras que sus ojos ardían sin poder evitarlo. Cerraba los ojos, brotaban lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida, nadie nunca le habló de ese modo tan despectivo o lo ignoró cuando necesitaba ayuda. El mundo que construyó desde que llegó a Seúl se estaba desmoronando lentamente y no sabía cómo detenerlo, cómo hacer que las cosas volvieran a estar o sentirse bien. 

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de todo el dolor que había estado ocultando en las últimas semanas y percatarse de ello sólo hicieron que un jadeo escapase de sus labios.

—Um, ¿hola? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? —preguntó alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Chenle se congeló en su lugar, de pronto las lágrimas dejaron de acumularse y una sensación de temor se instaló en su estómago. No quería ser visto o siquiera descubierto en ese estado tan deplorable, menos cuando se trataba de un completo extraño. Simplemente quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos y se sorbió la nariz para poder hablar claramente.

—Lo está.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a decir—. Pareciera que estuvieras llorando.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —Chenle había sonado rudo, su intención no había sido esa claro está, simplemente estaba agotado por todo lo que había sucedido y hablar era lo que menos quería hacer en aquel momento. Sin embargo, al percatarse del tono de voz que había utilizado no tardó en disculparse—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

—No, está bien. Lo entiendo. —Esta vez el tipo había usado un tono de voz más suave—. Sólo quiero decir que no importa si hoy o mañana te encuentras mal, todo mejorará eventualmente.

Aquello no había sido de ayuda, tampoco arregló su estado de ánimo o quitó esa sofocante sensación que no abandonaba su garganta y pecho, pero sí hicieron que más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, soltando ahora sollozos constantes y audibles. Por alguna razón, era lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento y que de cualquier forma lo hizo sentir igual de triste.

—Oh, no, ¡no quise hacerte llorar más! Lo lamento tanto. —Los quejidos de Chenle hacían eco por todo el baño, con sus manos ayudaba a secar las gotas húmedas de su cara y con la nariz sorbía los mocos para evitar que cayeran sobre sus labios—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes papel higiénico ahí dentro?

—N-no.

Chenle apenas estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, especialmente porque había estado tal vez cuánto tiempo solo en aquel baño y el chico que le estaba hablando apenas hacía ruido alguno. Esta vez se percató de los rápidos pasos del muchacho, luego de un sonido metálico y otra vez los pasos. Y entonces una pequeña envoltura de papel higiénico apareció por debajo de la puerta, lo que por alguna razón hizo calmar los llantos del menor.

—Aquí tienes.

Chenle sorbió la nariz una vez más mientras tomaba entre sus manos el papel. Tomó unos cuantos cuadros, los cuales usaría para secar las lágrimas que estaban sobre su rostro.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay problema. —Con otro pedazo se encargó de sonar su nariz para dejarla limpia de residuos—. ¿Te sientes mejor? Oh, espera, no puedes sentirte mejor cuando sigues llorando, lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo, sintiendo esta vez más calma en su interior—. Gracias.

—¿Tuviste un día difícil?

—Más bien fueron semanas. Pero este día fue el peor.

—Suele ser así, ¿no? —El chico suelta una risa seca, fue un extraño cambio de actitud lo cual le causó curiosidad a Chenle—. Nos dicen que esta es la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas, con amigos, diversión y felicidad. Dicen que es la oportunidad perfecta para explorar el mundo y conocer cosas nuevas. Pero cuando finalmente llega es…es terrible. No recuerdo la última vez que pude descansar apropiadamente tras un día largo de estudio y estrés.

—¿Haz tenido un día difícil también? —pregunta Chenle con una delicada voz, esperando no incomodar al tipo.

—Sí, lo ha sido.

—Oh. —Tragó saliva, pensando por un momento si seguir hablando o quedarse callado. Suspiró antes de continuar—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —dice el tipo en un tono tan dulce que el corazón de Chenle latió con fuerza—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco, sí.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Se quedaron un momento en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro que causaba eco en el baño—. ¿Tienes clases ahora?

—Así es. Debería irme —responde.

—Se escuchó como si hubieras llorado demasiado, toma agua, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Chenle abrió la boca para agregar algo más, cerrándola luego al darse cuenta de lo rudo que sonaría al decir lo que tiene en mente. Sin embargo, la vergüenza era mucho más grande, así que se decidió por hablar—. ¿Puedes irte? Sé que me escuchaste lloriqueando pero me da vergüenza cuando la gente me ve así. Y, además, no te conozco así que eso sólo haría peor las cosas.

—Está bien. Adiós, supongo —dijo el tipo, y lo siguiente que Chenle escuchó fue unas suaves pisadas alejándose de él—. Oh, por cierto, ya nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo. Cuídate, Chenle.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Espera!

Con manos temblorosas y el corazón latiendo rápidamente, Chenle trata de abrir la puerta antes de que el tipo se fuera, pero cuando salió del cubículo, la puerta de entrada estaba siendo cerrada. Pensó en seguirlo, podría alcanzarlo si corría también, pero apenas se percató de su reflejo en el espejo quiso morir ahí mismo. Tiene los ojos inflamados, las mejillas rosadas y la punta de la nariz roja. Se notaba a kilómetros que había salido de una sesión de llanto escondido en el baño, así que se lavó el rostro con agua helada, esperando a poder quitar algunos rastros visibles de su lloriqueo. No supo muy bien cuántos minutos estuvo ahí de pie, esperando a que su cara volviera a la normalidad, y cuando lo hizo, tomó su mochila para ir directo a la cafetería.

Seguía bastante confundido y un poco alterado tras escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del desconocido, y aunque tenía muchos deseos por saber quién era el tipo que lo había ayudado, debía irse a su siguiente clase. Seguiría el consejo del desconocido del baño, compró una botella de agua la cual fue de mucha ayuda puesto a que lo ayudó a sentir la garganta menos rasposa, y con ello se fue directo al salón de clases. No se encontró con Jaesuk o Yonsoo por el resto del día, se sintió casi como un alivio porque quería estar solo en esos momentos. Aún tenía que procesar la difícil situación que había vivido hace unas horas y no sabía cómo explicarle algo así a su madre cuando debieran hacer videollamada más tarde. Es por ello que decidió no hacerlo, causaría pánico en su familia y ya todo estaba bien. Al menos eso deseaba creer.

El día siguiente fue un poco extraño, no a causa de sus compañeros o maestros. Había sido ignorado casi en su mayoría, pero la relación con sus amigos se sintió un poco rara, como si algo no encaja ahí. Jaesuk quería estar mucho con personas que pertenecían a otras secciones y a pesar de tener a Yonsoo a su lado, tenía una actitud mucho más distante que antes. Aún podía copiar de su cuaderno, lo cual era un completo alivio porque seguía aprendiendo de la caligrafía coreana, pero cuando hacía saber sus dudas ella no parecía estar dispuesta a responder. Ella y Jaesuk estaban siempre juntos, querían ser parte de un mundo distinto del cual era difícil seguir la corriente, especialmente al tener aún complicaciones con el idioma. Fue duro percatarse de todo ello, más cuando son lo único que Chenle tenía en aquella horrorosa universidad. Jaesuk y Yonsoo han sido los únicos que le han mostrado empatía y han sido muy pacientes con él. Si se aleja de ellos ahora estaría solo de verdad y la simple idea le aterraba bastante.

Ese día fue ajetreado y confuso, no esperaba que algo así sucediera. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder respirar y despejar la mente antes de ingresar a su siguiente clase, es por ello que se alejó de sus amigos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de nada, e hizo su caminar hasta el baño de hombres en el cual se había encerrado el día anterior para llorar. Esta vez ingresó al cubículo para tomar asiento, dio luego un suspiro tan profundo que sus músculos se relajaron y un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se sentía demasiado cansado para siquiera pensar en las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en su vida, para darle alguna solución o para pedir ayuda. Si hacía lo último, sabía exactamente a quién acudir y qué cosas tendría que hacer, pero aún no quería rendirse. No era el momento.

—Hey, ¿está todo bien ahí dentro?

Curiosamente no había escuchado pisadas que se acercaban al cubículo en que estaba metido o en el ruido del cierre de la puerta, el cual lo más probable es que haya sido lo bastante escandaloso para ser notado. A pesar de ello, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en aquella voz que le había hablado y le brindó apoyo cuando lo había necesitado. Por alguna razón, se sentía aliviado de oírlo otra vez.

—Supongo que lo está —murmura lo suficientemente fuerte para que el tipo lo haya escuchado—. No estoy llorando al menos.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Sí…

Chenle dejó escapar una seca carcajada que hizo eco dentro del cubículo, viendo mientras tanto los talones del chico acompañado del crujido de la puerta cuando su espalda chocó contra la materia sólida.

—¿Estás escapando?

—¿Uhm?

—Pregunté si estabas escapando —repite el muchacho. Chenle dudó por un segundo si responder porque no había comprendido la pregunta, sin embargo, el tipo hizo un pequeño ruido con sus labios y siguió hablando—. De tus amigos. O tal vez de algo más, no lo sé.

—Hay una posibilidad de que lo esté haciendo. Necesito… —Por un segundo tuvo dificultades para seguir hablando y solamente luego de tragar saliva se atrevió a continuar—. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre mi vida, mis amigos, mis padres. Sobre la universidad, sobre…sobre todo. 

—Sobre todo, ¿eh? —Chenle asintió sin saber muy bien la razón ya que el chico no puede verlo. Se sintió avergonzado por un segundo, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes sin razón alguna—. ¿Lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Estás realmente pensando, o sólo dices que lo haces pero en realidad tienes miedo de hacerlo? 

De pronto Chenle se quedó completamente quieto en su lugar, incapaz de producir sonido alguno, porque aquello había sido cierto. Se había marchado para poner sus pensamientos en orden estando solo, sin embargo no ha hecho nada. No quería quedarse mudo de repente y aún cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, nada salió.

—Lo entiendo. No has respondido pero lo entiendo —dijo el tipo, con un tono de voz tan suave que los músculos de Chenle se relajaron de repente—. Cuando piensas en ello descubres el problema, y cuando descubres el problema debes solucionarlo. ¿Pero cómo diablos lo haces? Encontrar una solución es una de las cosas más difíciles, toma mucho tiempo que deberías usar en aprobar. Es una complicación.

—¿Qué sucede después? —pregunta Chenle, intrigado y ansioso por oír la respuesta del chico—. ¿Qué sucede cuando encuentras una solución?

—Debes reunir el valor y actuar en cuanto antes. Pero aún así, todo depende del valor que tengas. —Chenle pudo oír el suspiro pesado que soltó el tipo, pero se quedó callado esperando a que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo—. Puedes estar días, semanas o incluso meses pensando en ello, pensando en acabar con los problemas, pero si no lo haces de inmediato vas a perder la oportunidad de superar un obstáculo único en la vida y es ahí cuando los problemas realmente comienzan.

—¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? ¿Has perdido la oportunidad de superar un obstáculo único de la vida?

—Muchas veces. Especialmente durante mi primer año. —El chico de pronto soltó una carcajada—. Pero ya estoy aprendiendo a afrontarlo. Llega un momento en la vida en que tienes la oportunidad de enmendar tu error, pero debes ser lo suficientemente listo para poder notarlo y bastante sabio para saber si es correcto o no.

—Suena a que sabes mucho, ¿no?

—No, sólo soy otro tipo común en este mundo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí?

—Así es —afirma—. ¿Qué eres en este mundo?

—Soy… Sólo soy un bebé llorón más.

Y no supo por qué pero una sincera risa escapó de sus labios siendo acompañada por la suave carcajada del chico al otro lado de la puerta. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado y aturdido por el agotamiento, pero eso no evitaba que una sensación alivio se instale por fin en su pecho. Manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios, recordó un extraño suceso que había ocurrido el día anterior y tras dar un fuerte suspiro se atreve a hablar:

—Ey, por cierto, ¿cómo me conoces?

—Oh, no te lo diré.

—¿Por qué no?

—Aún no es el momento, ¿de acuerdo? 

Chenle no esperaba esa respuesta, tampoco le había agradado, y a pesar de poder enfrentarse al tipo con sólo abrir la puerta del baño, no se atrevía a verlo todavía. Tal vez el chico tenía razón, tal vez no era el momento adecuado para que ellos se encuentren cara a cara. Lo entendía, al menos eso creía, así que se atrevió por preguntar otra cosa que lo tenía bastante confundido y un poco asustado.

—¿Eres alguna clase de acosador?

—¿Un qué?

—Un acosador —repite, sintiendo tantos nervios de repente que juega con sus propios dedos para entretenerse—. Nuestro encuentro ayer fue una casualidad pero hoy…hoy nos hemos vuelto a reunir en el mismo baño y a la misma hora. Y no creo que sea otra casualidad.

—No, Chenle, no soy un acosador. —Un jadeo escapó de los labios del nombrado, mientras que sus ojos se abrían bastante. Eso lo había asustado—. Diablos, lo siento, ¡no tuve que decir eso! —Un suave golpe se escuchó en la puerto luego de un cansado suspiro—. No hemos encontrado una vez. Sabes mi nombre y yo sé el tuyo. Nuestro encuentro ayer fue una casualidad, pero el de hoy ha sido forzado. Te vi entrando tan apresurado que creí que aún estabas mal por…por lo que sea que haya sucedido. Pero me alegro de oír que no es así.

—Uhm, de acuerdo.

—No estás asustado, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo creo que es un poco extraño.

—¿Sabes que puedes abrir la puerta si así lo quieres? —pregunta el tipo.

—Lo sé muy bien —asiente teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro—, pero aún no es el momento.

El tipo se estaba riendo, pero era algo tan suave que simplemente le dio ternura a Chenle. No sabía muy bien por qué pero se sentía aliviado y con un peso menos en los hombros tras haber hablado con el desconocido. Estaba relajado, perfecto para ir a su siguiente clase y soportar las burlas y chistes de los demás.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿De nada?

—Uhm, no tienes idea de por qué te agradesco, ¿no es así? —cuestiona Chenle con una media sonrisa, tratando así de burlarse del tipo.

—¿Por ser yo?

—Ya quisieras —dice—. Necesito irme a clases.

—Lo sé.

—¿Puedes irte ahora?

—Sí, lo haré. —Chenle asiente mientras escucha el ruido que causan las zapatillas del tipo contra el suelo—. Te dejaré una botella con agua y unos bocadillos.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es. —Tras un frío silencio, el tipo vuelve a hablar—. Nos vemos en otro momento, supongo.

—Eso creo.

Segundos después el crujido del cierre de la puerta causa eco alrededor del baño, indicando a Chenle que es seguro salir del cubículo para alistarse e ir a su siguiente clase. Cuando abre la puerta descubre una botella llena de agua junto a una bolsa con bocadillos que nunca antes había visto y una pequeña botella de Banana Uyu, su favorito. Tan sólo verlo lo hizo sonreír, demostrando felicidad pura en ese momento. Le gustaría tan sólo saber quién es el tipo misterioso para agradecerle por ello. Cuando extendió la mano para tomar el envase se percató de un pequeño post it pegado a la tapa, tiene escrito en una perfecta caligrafía un simple mensaje:

“Siempre tenemos momentos tristes, pero es decisión nuestra hundirnos en ellos o superarlos. Tú puedes superarlos, yo creo en ti”.

Chenle lo sabe, sabe muy bien que puede hacerlo. No quiere sentirse triste y asustado, no cuando hay cosas maravillosas ocurriendo a su alrededor. Tal vez sólo está exagerando con sus amigos y debe seguirles la corriente para sentirse más cerca de ellos. Tal vez ha estado tanto tiempo sintiéndose dejado atrás que no se percató de que él mismo se causó eso. No hizo ningún esfuerzo en seguir adelante y aprender más de aquel mundo, sólo se ha dedicado a llorar y llorar. No se había dado cuenta de eso, no hasta que el tipo desconocido le dejó aquel mensaje tan inspirador. Estaba muy agradecido con él y guardaría aquel post it con mucho cariño y cuidado; se había vuelto un mensaje muy importante para él. Era valioso.

Dando un suspiro y sonriendo, recogió todas sus cosas y partió a su salón de clases esperando a encontrar a Jaesuk y Yonsoo para esforzarse nuevamente en formar parte de su mundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la clase había comenzado ellos nunca llegaron al salón. Chenle esperó durante mucho tiempo, mirando a la puerta cada tantos minutos con la esperanza de ver a Jaesuk o Yonsoo cruzando por ese umbral. Bueno, entendía sus razones para haber faltado a clases, especialmente luego del receso de almuerzo cuando todos quieren irse a sus casas y ya. Simplemente se limitó a intentar conseguir su nueva vida otro día, cuando sus amigos sí se encuentren presentes. Por el momento se dedicaría a escuchar aquella cátedra que tanto le complicaba y ha anotar apuntes para prepararse para el certamen que tendría durante la siguiente semana.

El día siguiente era viernes, Chenle se sentía bastante emocionado por encontrarse con sus amigos, especialmente porque le daría una oportunidad a aquel estilo de vida que tanto parecía gustarles a ambos. Llegando a la entrada de la universidad se encuentra con Minkyung junto a Jongkwan, ambos felices caminando hacia el interior de la institución deteniéndose en el segundo en que Chenle hace señas para llamar su atención. Los tres se hicieron paso hacia los aularios a un lado de la Facultad de Ciencias ya que tendrían clases en el mismo edificio pero en distintos salones. Se quedaron de pie frente al salón catorce en la espera del maestro de los Hermanos Park, mientras tanto, Minkyung solía quejarse de los tiempos de viaje diarios que debía hacer hasta la universidad y de cómo Jongkwan solía llegar tarde a clases. En cambio, el tipo hacía promesas a futuro de cumplir sus obligaciones de estudiante y amigo como corresponde.

—Oh diablos, ahí va mi maestro.

—Será mejor que vayas a clases, pequeño.

—Eso haré —responde Chenle mientras les brinda una brillante sonrisa a ambos.

—Dale mis saludos a Yonsoo y Jaesuk —dice Jongkwan—. Y dile a ese maldito de Jaesuk que responda a mis mensajes.

—Dicho y hecho. Nos vemos más tarde, Hermanos Park.

Tras recibir una despedida por parte de ambas personas, Chenle se encamina hacia su salón de clases esperando poder encontrar dentro a sus tan queridos amigos. Era de esperar que sólo vería a Yonsoo ya instalada en su asiento habitual, puesto a que Jaesuk solía llegar tarde a todas las clases, más cuando estas eran realizadas durante altas horas en la mañana. Se hizo camino por entre los pupitres hasta llegar a un lado de la chica, toma asiento a su lado y le da una mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dar inicio a una conversación.

—¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

—¿Uhm? —murmura Chenle, obteniendo casi de inmediato una expresión desconcertada en el rostro—. ¿Las hamburguesas?

—Sí, las hamburguesas.

El chico no sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo. Yonsoo estaba a su lado, mirando expectante directo a sus ojos y en espera de una respuesta a la pregunta que había realizado. Le tomó un segundo ordenar los pensamientos alocados que había comenzado a tener y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Sí, me gustan. Y al resto del mundo también, ¿no?

—No lo creas así. A Jaesuk no le gustan, a menos que la carne sea de pollo.

—Oh, no lo sabía.

—No es importante. Lo que quiero decir es… —Yonsoo da un profundo suspiro que Chenle sintió como eterno—. Lo siento, me he portado como una idiota contigo. Es sólo que los estudios, las horas de viaje y el resto de los chicos me han abrumado y pasa que no me he comportado bien con nadie últimamente. —Una carcajada seca se escapa de sus labios—. Lo siento, es lo único que puedo decir.

—Oh… No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya.

—Lo es. Peeero —canta—, he estado planeando ir a comer hamburguesas a unas calles de aquí después de clases. Irán los Hermanos Park e incluso Jaesuk.

—Creí que Jaesuk se quedaría con el resto de sus…¿amigos?

—Oh no, Jaesuk vendrá también. Créeme. —La repentina confianza que ha adoptado su amiga le ha sacado una carcajada—. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Sí, claro.

Y con eso quedaron de acuerdo en realizar una reunión que Yonsoo se estaba encargando de gestionar. Chenle no podía creer lo fácil que había sido retomar sus amistades de la forma más sana posible, especialmente tras aquella lejanía que había sentido por parte de sus más cercanos. Yonsoo es la misma de antes, alegre y habladora, emocionada por, al parecer, todo lo que sucede en la vida. Debía acallar muy bien sus risas para no llamar la atención del maestro, pero la emoción que permanecía en sus ojos era latente; estaba demasiado feliz en aquel momento. Incluso pudo lidiar con la lejanía de Jaesuk, el que no pudo negarse a las imparables burlas de ambos amigos, comportándose luego como el Jaesuk de antes: burlón, perezoso y amigable. Chenle creía poder soportar todo aquello que le incomodaba con tan sólo volver a vivir en ese momento tan reconfortante que tuvo lugar aquel día. Sólo necesitaba un poco de cercanía para sobrevivir en su nueva vida.

Luego de horas y pasando por otra clase más tarde, llegó el tan esperado momento de la salida grupal. Yonsoo se comunicaba con los Hermanos Park bajo los imparables quejidos de Jaesuk por la tardanza de todos y el hambre que de pronto lo había atacado. Chenle reía al ver la escena cuando de pronto sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, entonces se excusó con sus amigos y se marchó tras acordar encontrarse con el grupo en la entrada de la universidad en los próximos quince minutos. Dando un resoplido y sonriendo de lado fue que abrió la puerta de los baños de hombres, percatandose sólo en ese momento que no sabía qué hacía en ese lugar. No quería usar el cubículo, tampoco quería mojar su rostro, ni mucho menos revisar su apariencia en el espejo. Estaba confundido, se quedó de pie por unos breves segundos hasta decidir lavar sus manos y rellenar su botella con agua.

En el instante en que abrió la llave para quitar el jabón hecho espuma de sus manos, la puerta fue abierta revelando a un tipo rubio, cabizbajo y, lo que parecía ser, con prisa por ingresar a la habitación. No le tomó mucho tiempo subir la mirada, encontrando a Chenle de pie enfrente del lavamanos, con el ceño fruncido y la punta de la lengua saliendo por entremedio de sus labios. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto rápido intentando darse vuelta lo más pronto posible, fallando de inmediato y ganando la completa atención de Chenle. Entonces reconoció al tipo y sonrió de una forma resplandeciente.

—¡Ey, Jeno! —exclamó sin quitar las manos debajo del agua, esperando a que el tipo lo mire a la cara—. Siento que llevo años sin verte, ¿cómo estás?

—Uhm, hola, Chenle —responde, girando la mirada hacia el menor—. Luces bien.

—Lo estoy, gracias por notarlo. ¿Cómo te va a ti?

—Oh, bueno. Trabajos y tareas, supongo que ya sabes lo que se siente, ¿verdad?

—Ni me lo digas, es muy estresante. —Tras dar un apretón a sus manos entrelazadas, Chenle cierra la llave del agua, inspeccionando enseguida algún objeto para secar sus manos.

—Espera un segundo —dice Jeno. Con rápidos movimientos se dirige hacia el expendedor de papel en la pared y gira el rollo para sacar más que suficiente para que el menor pueda secar sus manos—. Aquí tienes.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

Chenle le regala una sonrisa mientras recibe el papel con ambas manos.

—Veo que has mejorado en tu coreano.

—¿Lo crees? La verdad es que he tenido dificultades debido a mi falta de vocabulario pero estoy tratando de mejorar cada día.

—Pronuncias bien las palabras —comenta—. Aunque todavía tienes un poco de acento.

El menor abrió los ojos, alzó ambas cejas y dejó caer la mandíbula libremente, quedando en claro su total sorpresa en aquella simple expresión.

—Oh dios.

—No te preocupes, es lindo. —Se apresura en agregar—. Tengo un amigo que también tiene dificultades con el idioma, aunque tiene a muchos conocidos que lo ayudan.

—Eso es muy lindo. Mis amigos… Bueno, mis amigos hacen lo que pueden.

—¿Es así?

—Mhm. —Chenle asiente con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que tal vez no fue correcto decir aquello—. No es importante ahora… ¿Terminaste tus clases?

—Sí, iré a ver a un amigo a la Facultad de Artes y tal vez vayamos a comer algo —responde con simpleza, teniendo encima la mirada de Chenle que parecía asombrado con todo lo que decía—. ¿Te gustaría…te gustaría venir, tal vez? Es bueno si haces más amigos aparte de los que ya tienes.

—¡Me encantaría! —dice con entusiasmo, hasta que de pronto recordó la salida que tenía planeada con sus amigos y que, lo más probable, es que ellos ya se encuentren esperando en el punto de reunión—. Uhm, pero debo salir con mis amigos ahora.

—Oh, lo entiendo —asiente. Su tono de voz había sido despacio y por alguna razón Chenle se sintió realmente mal por dejar ir una oportunidad así—. Podemos dejarlo para una próxima vez.

Y aquello lo hizo sonreír como la primera vez.

—Sería estupendo.

—De acuerdo. —Sonríe de vuelta.

—Ya debo irme.

Tras despedirse de Jeno prometiendo encontrarse otra vez, se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño, distrayéndose en el momento por la relucientes zapatillas que el tipo vestía. Algo en ellas le era muy familiar en color y modelo, pero no podía recordar muy bien en dónde las había visto con anterioridad. En ese momento, decidido a dar un último comentario, detiene sus pasos, gira la cabeza y observa los zapatos pero esta vez teniendo a la vista los talones. Y entonces fue como si algo en su cabeza hubiera hecho  _ click _ .

Tragando saliva cruza el umbral y corre hacia la gran entrada de la institución casi como queriendo escapar de aquel pensamiento que estaba rondando por su cabeza. En primer lugar no sabía si era verdad y en segundo lugar, era una idea demasiado descabellada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Jeno, el tipo que lo recibió en su primer día de escuela y al que acaba de ver en el baño, sea el chico que tanto lo había ayudado y alentado durante sus peores días en Seúl? No había reconocido su voz, claro está, sin embargo, ese detalle no era de real importancia. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando? ¿Le parecía graciosa su situación?

No, pensó repentinamente. Porque Jeno se había mostrado demasiado comprensivo y amable como para hacer algo tan cruel con su estado crítico. No sería capaz, ¿verdad?

—Aagh, esto es muy molesto.

Tras murmurar y dar una sacudida de cabeza fue que decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado para enfocarse completamente en la salida con su grupo de amigos.


	2. Etéreo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay warnings especiales para este capítulo, pueden leer con tranquilidad.

El fin de semana había pasado un poco lento para su gusto, porque estaba solo y su mente solía enfocarse a ratos en el asunto de Jeno. Aún así, lo que Chenle comprendió durante esas interminables horas fue que estaba preocupado más que nada en la razón del consuelo que el chico le había brindado las últimas veces. Tenía una clara imagen del tipo de persona que Jeno había mostrado ser y no quería que aquello sea sólo su imaginación y no la realidad. Por alguna razón cree que quedaría aún peor que cuando sus amigos empezaron a ignorarlo por quién sabe qué. Quería confiar en él y ser parte de su vida, pero ¿cómo hacerlo ahora que sabe la verdad?

—Chenle… ¡Chenle!

El chico dio un repentino salto en su asiento al ser bruscamente despertado de su ensoñación. Se percató de que sostenía un lápiz entre sus dedos, los cuales reposan encima de un cuaderno abierto teniendo escrito nada más que la fecha del día. A un lado de su mesa se encuentra Yonsoo con el cabello suelto a los costados de su rostro y ambas manos sobre la fría madera.

—¿Yonsoo?

—Diablos, Chenle, llevo bastante rato hablando contigo pero ni me has escuchado —regaña la chica en un aniñado tono. El menor sólo hizo un ruido con la garganta—. Te pregunté si vas a comer con nosotros en los aularios. 

—¿Comer? —murmuró para sí mismo. Fue en ese momento que se percató del vacío salón de clases, estando sólo él y su amiga dentro, por lo que empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila—. ¿Nosotros quiénes?

—Nosotros. Todos. —Chenle seguía sin comprender a quién se refería con exactitud así que se quedó en silencio esperando a que Yonsoo pudiera explicarle más—. Son muchos los nombres, tardaría una eternidad en decirlos a todos.

Yonsoo se rió, y cuando la carcajada atravesó por los oídos de Chenle fue que comprendió que ‘ _ nosotros _ ’ aplicaba para el grupo de amigos del cual Jaesuk tanto parecía estar encantado. No sentía interés alguno en participar en la reunión por lo que de demostró su disgusto con una mueca de labios y ceño fruncido.

—Uhm, no, gracias. Debo estudiar para el exámen.

—Eres todo un nerd adorable —dice—. Ya sabes en donde estaremos por si quieres compañía.

Asintió y con aquello Yonsoo se marchó del salón de clases dejando en completa soledad a Chenle y con sólo el eco de la puerta resonando por la habitación. Todas sus cosas estaban dentro de su mochila, sin embargo estaba pensando a qué lugar ir durante el extenso tiempo libre que tenía gracias a la maestra de Discurso Escrito que no ha podido asistir a su clase. Tal vez pasaría a la cafetería por un chocolate caliente o un Banana Uyu y luego tal vez iría de paseo por las facultades del campus. Siempre le comentan sobre las esculturas al final del extenso terreno de la Facultad de Artes que hasta el momento no ha tenido la oportunidad de visitar. Ahora que tiene tiempo podría hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron prontamente interrumpidos cuando un auxiliar ingresó de repente al salón para revisar su disponibilidad para la siguiente clase que tomaría lugar ahí mismo, así que Chenle debió salir sin tener un plan definido para seguir en esas horas disponibles. Tras tomarse unos segundos y respirar en el extenso pasillo, decidió que haría exactamente lo que había pensado con anterioridad, tratando de no ir a los aularios para no tener contacto con los amigos de sus amigos. Quería evitar cualquier interacción con ellos. Eso sí, haría un pequeño desvío antes de iniciar para ir al baño.

Cuando salió del edificio se percató de la escasa cantidad de gente que había por los alrededores, las razones eran obvias: las siguiente hora de clases estaba recién comenzando. Eso lo hizo sentir aliviado porque odiaba entrar al baño y que este se encuentre lleno de tipos esperando por un cubículo o lavamanos. No le gusta sentirse presionado a la hora de realizar sus asuntos privados. Con el suave ruido de sus pisadas de compañía llegó al usual baño que usaba, allí se llevó una sorpresa total al ver nuevamente al tipo de cabello rubio y mirada oscura que tantos nervios le causaban. Y es que ver a Jeno le brindaba una sensación nueva, en especial sabiendo que es el chico que dedicó parte de su tiempo para hacerlo sentir bien. 

Apenas emitió un pequeño ruido al tratar de escapar de aquella situación y ya tenía toda la atención del tipo, cuyos ojos se abrieron y brillaron al ver a Chenle frente a la entrada de los baños. No notó el extraño comportamiento o el nerviosismo que de repente le había surgido, pues sonrió como si nada estuviera sucediendo. Aquella simple acción provocó que Chenle se relaje tan sólo un poco.

—Chenle, ey —saludó de inmediato sin quitar las manos del lavado. Las tenía demasiado húmedas porque las había enjabonado hace tan sólo segundos y se dirigía a sacar papel del dispensador.

—Hola —murmuró, luego se quedó mirando los movimientos del mayor que luchaba por sacar el papel que se rompía al entrar en contacto con sus manos demasiado húmedas. Chenle no pudo evitar reírse ante ello—. Espera, déjame ayudarte.

Jeno sonrió al escuchar la risa del chico.

—Es increíble que mi sufrimiento te cause gracia. —Niega con la cabeza tratando de parecer ofendido pero falló totalmente, logrando obtener otra vez la risa de Chenle.

—Lo siento, ha sido divertido. —Le entrega tres trozos de papel a Jeno y se dirige luego al lavado para mojarse la cara con agua fría—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases o algo así?

El rubio lo mira mientras hace bolitas entre sus manos los papeles que ha utilizado.

—Mi maestro ha faltado a clases.

—Oh —responde—, me ha sucedido lo mismo.

—¿Es así? —Sin esperar a que le dijera algo, Jeno saca más papel y se los extiende a Chenle quien le sonríe completamente agradecido.

—Muchas gracias —dice y empieza a secar con pequeños y suaves toques la pálida piel de su rostro, sin percatarse de la mirada que el rubio le daba—. ¿Te irás a casa ahora?

—No, iré a ver a mis amigos. Tienen algo así como un ensayo en el teatro de la Facultad de Artes y quieren la opinión de alguien externo para presentar su proyecto.

Chenle no sabía si decir también sus planes para esas horas libres que tenía, pero por alguna razón se sintió intimidado ante las palabras de Jeno. No era la primera vez que le comentaba sobre estos amigos que tenía y eso le parecía grandioso, sin embargo, el hecho de no tener una conexión de esa magnitud con otra persona lo hacía sentir insignificante. Se notaba mucho que, en su caso, sus amigos no necesitaban demasiado de su compañía. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso lo estaba haciendo sentir solitario otra vez.

—¿Te gustaría…? —Entonces Chenle miró con mucha atención a Jeno, quien parecía tener dificultades para expresar lo que deseaba decir—. ¿Te gustaría, tal vez, venir conmigo?

Aquella palabras eran tan simples y podían ser insignificantes para cualquier persona, pero se trataba de Chenle, y para él la pregunta fue un gesto demasiado lindo y dulce de parte del tipo que tenía enfrente. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo por cortesía, no lo sabía con certeza, pero los ojos tan cálidos y las manos dudosas del tipo que jugaban entre sí lo impulsaron a asentir con la cabeza lo más rápido que podía.

—¡Sí, me encantaría! —exclama con mucha alegría, arrepintiéndose segundos después por dejar ver la emoción que sentía. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de disculparse al escuchar la sonora risa de Jeno, sintiendo en ese momento una increíble vergüenza.

—Eres demasiado adorable. —Entonces Chenle sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y un revoltijo cruzó por su estómago. Tal vez se estaba imaginando cosas o estaba exagerando completamente, pero el comentario de Jeno lo había hecho sentir muy especial—. ¿Te gustaría pasar por Banana Uyu? Luego comeremos juntos de todos modos, pero no está de más llevar algo por si te da hambre.

—Sería maravilloso.

—Vamos, entonces.

Tras decir ello se dispusieron a salir del baño sonriendo como nunca antes. Chenle estaba demasiado feliz y emocionado por conocer más del campus en el cual estudia actualmente, lo que fue notado por Jeno al verlo sacudir las piernas con entusiasmo y al entregarle el Banana Uyu que había comprado para él, recibiendo de respuesta un «¡Debemos irnos ya!» y un jalón de brazo que lo guiaba hacia la salida de la cafetería. Jeno sólo sonrío porque luego el chico necesitaría de su ayuda para saber el camino correcto hacia el teatro de la universidad.

Fueron minutos de caminata bajo el cielo despejado y por entre medio de los edificios del campus, pero finalmente llegaron hacia el término de la Facultad de Artes. Por primera vez Chenle pudo observar las esculturas de piedra que tanto mencionan, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarlas ya que Jeno seguía ensimismado en la conversación que tenían sobre sus días universitarios y Chenle se sentía demasiado incómodo con el simple pensamiento de interrumpirlo cuando Jeno sólo trataba de ayudarlo a conocer personas dentro de la institución. Lo siguió en silencio y prestando completa atención a sus palabras, teniendo en mente regresar otro día para apreciar mejor las esculturas.

El teatro se encuentra por el costado, a un lado de la entrada de vehículos, siendo este un edificio de color azul, con ventanas grandes y una entrada con puerta blanca de al menos dos metros de ancho. Jeno le mostró de manera superficial los detalles del recinto y luego lo guió por un largo y oscuro pasillo.

—Podemos ver todo más tarde, es sólo que estamos un poco retrasados.

—¿Lo estamos? —pregunta Chenle mientras enrolla su brazo con el contrario para seguirle el apresurado caminar sin dificultades.

Escuchó un suspiro profundo por parte de Jeno y tras estar segundos en silencio se atrevió a hablar:

—Así es, el ensayo debió comenzar hace unos tres minutos aproximadamente.

Chenle frunce el ceño sin comprender bien las palabras que el chico le había dicho. Parecían datos bastante robóticos e incluso confusos, afirmó su pequeña mano alrededor del brazo de Jeno sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Uhm. —Suelta un quejido—. ¿No es eso demasiado exacto?

—El teatro funciona de esa forma.

—¿Siempre es así?

—Sí, siempre. —Sin darse cuenta, se detienen frente a un umbral igual de grande que la entrada principal, este tenía las puertas abiertas dando la bienvenida a entrar al lugar—. Aquí es.

Se dedica a dar un vistazo por el interior y traga saliva al darse cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba todo adentro. De pronto se sintió un poco asustado y nervioso, lo cual Jeno notó de inmediato al sentir al menor dudar a su lado.

—Se ve un poco tenebroso —murmura Chenle, entonces levanta la mirada encontrando en aquel instante los ojos amigables del rubio.

—Estará bien, está conmigo, ¿si? —Con la mano libre acaricia despacio el cabello del menor, quien en un principio se encuentra extrañado y luego bastante cómodo con esa acción, logrando así relajarse con el toque—. Nada sucederá si estás a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Como si fueran alguna clases de palabras mágicas o encantamiento, Chenle creyó en él y se adentra al recinto con seguridad. Sin soltar el brazo de Jeno, claro está. Él lo guía en bajada por las escaleras, teniendo el cuidado de no hacerlo caer por la falta de iluminación que había en la sala, cuando de pronto varias luces de colores hicieron una aparición, lo cual ayudó mucho a los tipos para bajar hasta la cuarta fila de butacas. Chenle estaba muy distraído viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el escenario, no se percató en cómo Jeno lo había ayudado a tomar asiento en medio de la butaca para tener una mejor vista del espectáculo ni tampoco en la forma en que lo había sujetado. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Ha empezado? —pregunta Chenle sin despegar la vista del escenario.

—Así es. Tan sólo disfruta, ¿si? —Y nuevamente Chenle le obedeció.

La demostración que estaba siendo practicada en el escenario era bastante peculiar, habían muchos colores que llamaban la atención para luego pasar a un frío color blanco que iluminaba tan sólo un sector mostrando a un tipo recitando un monólogo. Se veía bastante creíble, pero lo que más impactó a Chenle fue la forma en que el tipo empezó a llorar de una manera tan desconsolada que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No se percató del tiempo en que estuvo admirando la escena cuando ésta cambió a un ambiente distinto, alegre y brillante. Aquí también hubo un monólogo que lo hizo reír y suspirar, se sintió bastante conectado con los personajes interpretados, eso lo hacía desear ver la obra por completo; sin embargo, de manera repentina uno de los actores interrumpió el ensayo al anunciar que harían un pequeño descanso.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? —pregunta bastante confundido y decepcionado, provocando que un puchero se forme en sus labios.

Jeno se rió de manera sonora.

—Es bastante agotador estar trabajando en la escenografía y revisar el equipo técnico. Estarán de regreso trabajando luego de que hayan dejado descansar a los miembros de la producción.

—Estaba muy interesante, no puedo esperar más.

—Chenle —lo llama con ternura y soltando otra risa le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que se ponga de pie—. Ven, te enseñaré algo más.

Al ver que el menor parecía molesto y desanimado, toma con delicadeza su brazo jalando de él para ponerlo de pie a su lado. No dejó de quejarse durante un par de segundos, siendo ignorado por Jeno quien no se despegó de su lado en ningún momento. Así, estando juntos, fue que bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera butaca de la sala; allí habían varias personas sentadas, tal vez eran simples espectadores como Chenle. O eso había pensado hasta que un chico sentado a la mitad de los asientos alza la mano aullando el nombre de su acompañante.

—¡Jeno hyung! —exclama, por lo que parece, sin vergüenza alguna—. ¡Ey, has tardado otra vez! 

—No seas molesto.

—Já, como no —murmura. Cuando llegan a un lado del chico de cabello violeta, él le da un vistazo a Chenle y sonríe de forma amable—. A ti no te conozco, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Uhm. —No sabía si responder, especialmente porque se notaba a leguas de que el tipo es coreano. No quería ser blanco de burlas nuevamente por su acento; sin embargo, se vio animado cuando Jeno le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras daba caricias con suaves toque en su espalda—. Soy Chenle.

—¿Uh, Chenle? —Dio una expresión confusa antes de abrir los ojos preocupado—. ¿Lo dije bien?

Chenle sonrió.

—Sí, lo has hecho.

—Oh, genial —dice—. Soy Jisung, es un gusto.

—Es el primer año de Jisung también, estudia periodismo —informa Jeno, tomando por sorpresa al menor.

—No sabía que la carrera de periodismo está en este campus.

—No te preocupes, casi nadie lo sabe. —Su falta de interés hizo calmar sus ansias—. ¿Qué estudias tú?

Chenle abrió la boca para responder pero se vio distraído cuando Jeno le hizo una seña para que tome asiento a un lado de Jisung. Como ya había hecho con anterioridad, hizo exactamente lo que se le ordenó, y para cuando estuvo cómodo en su lugar prosiguió con la charla.

—Estudio literatura.

El chico abrió la boca mirando primero a Jeno y luego a Chenle, diciendo después:

—¡Al igual que Jeno! —Hace un pausa—. No me digan que en clases se conocieron.

—¿Se conocieron quiénes? 

De pronto aparece uno de los tipos que había interpretado la obra, aquel de cabello castaño y aura triste que había dejado sin aliento a Chenle. Extrañamente cuando estaba cerca de ellos, le pareció ver que su personalidad era realmente distinta a lo que había presentado tan sólo minutos atrás, es más sintió que el lugar se iluminaba a medida de que su paso iba avanzando en su dirección. 

—Mira, hyung. Jeno hyung ha traído un amigo consigo. —Jisung habla de inmediato sin darle tiempo a Chenle de presentarse de forma apropiada—. Ambos estudian la misma carrera.

El chico pone una expresión de desagrado a medida en que va escupiendo las palabras.

—Oh, cielos, ¿y te gusta? 

—No está mal, estoy recién aprendiendo.

—¿Eres nuevo? —Chenle asiente con rapidez—. Oh, es curioso. Jeno no suele hablar con alumnos de primer año.

Por alguna razón eso había provocado que una extraña sensación de disgusto creciera en la boca e hiciera un recorrido por la garganta de Chenle. Debió tragar saliva varias veces para intentar disipar el malestar, aunque no tenía éxito alguno con su cometido. Dio una rápida mirada a Jeno, quien no dejaba de observar con una ceja alzada y los labios apretados a su tan alegre amigo, el cual sólo mantenía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. ¿Tal vez lo estaba molestando?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta repentinamente, causando que Chenle diera un sobresalto en su asiento—. Soy Haechan, por cierto.

—Su nombre es Donghyuck. —La voz de Jeno resuena fuerte y clara, casi desafiante, diría—. Su nombre artístico es Haechan.

—Estás arruinando la magia del teatro, aguafiestas —responde—. Entonces, tú nombre.

—Oh, soy Chenle.

—¿Chenle? ¿Es chino, tal vez?

Parpadea varias veces, confundido de que alguien haya podido descifrar su nacionalidad con sólo escuchar su nombre. Después de todo, los coreanos solían alejarse de él porque parecía ser una carga, eso lo sabía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo un oído excelente. —Sonríe orgulloso, como si hubiera ganado alguna clase de medalla por su logro.

—No mientas, hyung. —Jisung se levanta de su asiento mientras dice esas palabras y luego mira a Chenle—. El año pasado hizo una audición para interpretar el papel de un ciudadano chino y le pidió ayuda a un amigo nuestro para practicar idioma y acento.

—Yah, ¿no puedes callarte ni un poco?

—Hyuck es estudiante de segundo año de Teatro. Normalmente ellos tratan de integrarse a las obras producidas por los estudiantes de último año para obtener prestigio dentro de la carrera —Jeno informa con mucho detalle y casi susurrando, parecía un panorama bastante íntimo.

—Es increíble. —Entonces Chenle gira la cabeza hacia Donghyuck para preguntar—. ¿Obtuviste el papel?

—Ugh, no. Creyeron que mi acento era demasiado falso —bufa formando luego una mueca con sus labios, hasta que de pronto su mirada se pierde detrás de Chenle y Jeno y una media sonrisa forma en su rostro—. ¿Se enteraron? Jeno trajo a un nuevo chico al grupo, te llevarás bien con él Renjun. 

Chenle giró la cabeza con rapidez hacia dónde Donghyuck mantenía su mirada clavada. Ahí habían dos chicos, uno rubio y otro castaño, el cual había estado sobre el escenario actuando junto a Donghyuck. El rubio tenía una sonrisa juguetona y posaba su brazo por sobre los hombros del otro tipo. Este último, más bajo en estatura, mantenía los brazos cruzados por sobre el pecho y una mirada llena de curiosidad.

—Ey, creímos que no llegarías —habla de inmediato el castaño. Obviamente no era a Chenle, sino para Jeno, el cual parecía bastante desinteresado con lo que sea que diría su amigo.

—Llegó tarde otra vez —comenta Jisung.

—Sólo fueron un par de minutos.

—Minutos importantes en los que deberías presenciar lo que sea que debamos enseñarte —vuelve a decir el chico recién llegado—. Necesitamos oír tu opinión.

—No se volverá a repetir.

—Lo mismo dijiste la vez anterior, ¿no? —habla por primera vez el chico rubio, utilizando un tono de burla en sus palabras—. No no has presentado a tu bonito acompañante.

Chenle sintió calor por todo el rostro y ver la sonrisa junto a la mirada confiada del chico no sirvieron para nada. Lleno de vergüenza baja la cabeza esperando poder disipar el calor que ha sentido por la palabra usada. En todo el período en que ha estado en Seúl nunca nadie fue capaz de decirle algo lindo con respecto a su físico o personalidad; escucharlo por primera vez por alguien que recién conoce era una experiencia bastante irreal.

La mano de Jeno de pronto acaricia sus hombros con delicadeza, lo cual le ayudan a relajar sus músculos tras el revoltijo de emociones por el que ha pasado.

—Él es Chenle, está en su primer año de Literatura.

—Lindo —murmura—. Soy Jaemin.

En ese momento, decide tragarse la vergüenza y levantar el rostro para saber con exactitud quién había hablado. Había sido el chico rubio de sonrisa bonita y mirada confiada. Sonrió de manera dulce y se presentó también.

—Me llamo Chenle.

—¿Chenle? ¿Eres chino? —pregunta el castaño con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿También tienes buen oído? Donghyuck se percató de ello al igual que tú.

—De hecho, soy chino —responde con una sonrisa reluciente y sincera. Los ojos de Chenle se abrieron rápido a la vez en que sus cejas se alzaban—. Vengo de Jilin.

—Soy de Shangai.

—¿Fuiste aceptado por el Programa de Integración Internacional?

—Así es.

—¡Yo también! —Con una exclamación hace visible su latente emoción que Chenle no pudo evitar copiar al soltar una risita—. No entiendo por qué Jeno tardó tanto en presentarnos, me hacía falta un amigo.

Jeno vuelca los ojos mientras que un suave gruñido ahogado queda atrapado en su garganta.

—Tal vez porque sabía que te ibas a comportar de esta forma infantil.

—Eres un egoísta —murmura más para sí mismo, pero fue lo suficiente para que Jaemin, Jeno y Chenle pudieran oírlo—. Dime, ¿qué piensas de las solicitudes de W&V para realizar el intercambio?

—Estuvieron todas muy agradables y fáciles de llenar hasta que me dijeron que debía escribir cartas explicando mis motivaciones para estudiar en el extranjero.

—Ugh, ¿escribiste las tres? —Chenle asiente mientras arruga la nariz al recordar esas interminables noches en que estuvo despierto hasta muy tarde para poder escribir una carta de forma ordenada y lo más precisa posible—. Yo también, odié cada parte de ese proceso pero no me iba a detener de obtener esa beca.

—Es demasiado prestigiosa. El trabajo es tan asegurado que mi madre espera a que consiga uno apenas me gradúe de la universidad.

—Si regresas a China las probabilidades son más altas.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Creo que ha sido suficiente. —Jeno interrumpe la conversación entre los muchachos con una voz suave pero determinada y con delicadeza le ofrece una mano a Chenle—, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a comer?

Chenle no puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca con lentitud en su rostro, mientras asiente y toma la mano de Jeno para estar de pie con mayor rapidez. Era grande, lo sabía con sólo mirarlo pero tener los dedos sobre los suyos parecía una experiencia irreal; porque esos dedos eran tan suaves y cálidos que sólo sentía ganas de vomitar.

—Eso sería bueno —comenta Jaemin—. Renjun no ha comido desde la mañana, tan sólo mira.

—¡Jaemin, ¿acaso eres mi madre?!

—Abrió un nuevo local de comida en el centro comercial de al lado, ¿les gustaría ir? 

La idea de Jisung parecía la mejor opción para no discutir sobre lugares a los que podrían ir. Una discusión que sería interminable y agotadora, a parecer de Jeno. Chenle no le iba a contradecir, después de todo Jeno era un tipo honesto y confiable, y si decía que algo pasaría, entonces así será. Caminaron juntos hacia el centro comercial, con la manos tomadas y riendo de los chistes que algunos de ellos decían. Para Chenle era una experiencia única, después de todo no solía hacer amistades de una forma rápida y fácil, sin embargo se sentía seguro junto a aquel grupo tan reluciente. Porque Jeno nunca sería capaz de llevarlo con gente mala, ¿verdad?

No, claro que no. Aquella mano tan cálida y suave le recordaba que Jeno era una persona muy especial.

No se percató de lo tan apegados que estaban hasta que Jisung se metió entre medio de ambos provocando que sus manos se soltasen. Chenle no le tomó mucha importancia, es más se sentía tan sólo un poco aliviado porque su palma no tardaría en sudar y sentía mucha vergüenza de que eso tal vez sucediera. Sentía sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas, aunque olvidó aquel embrollo cuando Jisung empezó a platicar con él. Era bastante divertido y agradable, debía admitir. Tenía un sentido del humor muy bobo, del cual Chenle reía a carcajadas sin culpa alguna. 

A pesar de ello, quién se llevó por completo su atención había sido Renjun —a quien tal vez debería empezar a llamar gege, cuya latente emoción de encontrar al fin a un compatriota se le había contagiado. Quería creer que tiene razones para actuar de esa forma tan cercana con él, pero simplemente era porque extrañaba su hogar. Aquellos días tan duros que vivió durante su estadía en la universidad le dieron una golpiza de nostalgia que tal vez no se disipe nunca; sin embargo, la compañía de Renjun podrían calmar esas ansias de regresar a casa, puesto a que aún tenía mucho que demostrar.

Por alguna razón Jaemin siempre estaba al lado de Renjun. Chenle quiso creer que eran novios pero sus sospechas se desvanecieron al notar que no se daban de la mano, no se besaron en ningún momento y menos aún se comportan de forma cariñosa entre ellos. Es más, Renjun actuaba como si no tuviera un brazo sobre los hombros y Jaemin era tan observador que daba miedo. Lo extraño es que no hacía sentir mal a Chenle porque a pesar de quedarse en silencio, le sonreía siempre. Y su mirada era tan cálida que sus mejillas se acaloran de vez en cuando. Eran un dúo particular, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Aunque tal vez lo hacía porque Donghyuck lo dijo un par de veces mientras esperaban a que su comida estuviera lista, pues estaba preocupado de que Chenle se sintiera incómodo con la presencia de alguno de los dos. No se fijó en detalles, lo agradeció bastante ya que odiaba guardar secretos —o más bien chismes, de personas que apenas conocía. Sin embargo, Donghyuck era un chico bastante comprensivo y amable. Compartía de su comida con Chenle y solía preguntar de vez en cuando si mantenía el hilo de la conversación. Además, tiene unos anécdotas que casi lo hacen caer de la silla por lo mucho que reía.

Definitivamente había sido un día grandioso que va a atesorar por siempre en su corazón, y es todo gracias a Jeno. Sin él no tendría buenos recuerdos de Seúl que su madre desea oír a diario y tampoco habría conseguido compañeros de almuerzo, porque sí, cuando se despidieron le hicieron prometer regresar el día siguiente porque  « una vez no es suficiente para conocerte » , había dicho Donghyuck. Fue apoyado por todos y aunque Jeno se haya quedado callado, Chenle quería creer que su sonrisa lo estaba delatando.

Se despidieron rápido porque se estaba haciendo tarde para la siguiente clase de muchos de ellos, así que todos partieron en distintas direcciones. Claro que a su lado estaba Jeno, después de todo sus generaciones estudian en salones cercanos. No podía dejar de hablar con él sobre lo fascinado que había quedado por sus amigos, la comida y el extraño centro comercial que nunca antes había visitado. Aún así, lo único que Jeno era capaz de hacer fue escucharlo con atención, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo preguntas para que Chenle pudiera expresar todo lo que sentía en palabras. Eso lo animaba para hablar más y más.

—Tengo un amigo en Shangai que solía pintar su cabello de distintos colores, pero fue expulsado de la escuela.

Jeno levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza tan sólo un poco.

—¿De verdad? —Chenle asiente—. ¿Sus padres no pudieron evitar que eso sucediera?

—Quebrantó una ley estudiantil. No lo tenemos permitido bajo ninguna instancia —Mientras más información salía por su boca, Jeno arrugaba mucho más la nariz—. Aunque mi mamá me permitió cambiar el color de mi cabello durante un verano. Claro que debí dejarlo casi de inmediato porque tenía Academia de Estudio durante las vacaciones.

—Y ahora lo tienes naranja.

Casi por reflejo posa una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando luego algunos cabellos a su alcance.

—Si lo dices de esa forma suena a un color chillón. —Frunce el ceño escuchando en el acto la sonora risa de Jeno—. Mi cabello es normal, ¿si?

—No lo sé —murmura—. Pareces una fruta.

—Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido —responde de forma despreocupada, mientras afirma entre sus manos ambas correas de su mochila—. Debo subir. Nos vemos mañana, ¿verdad?

—Claro. —Asiente y acto seguido lo mira directo a los ojos mientras sonríe—. Nos vemos mañana.

Chenle da media vuelta y se apresura en subir los escalones hasta el salón de clases. Se sentía como un colegial con la cara roja y una sonrisa de idiota, además de ese interminable cosquilleo que se producía en la base de su estómago. Para su suerte, Yonsoo estaba de pie frente al salón con la mirada pegada al celular entre sus manos. No se percató de su presencia hasta que llegó a su lado murmurando un pequeño “ey”, ganando un abrazo apretado por parte de la chica.

—¿En dónde diablos estabas? ¿Sabes lo mucho que deseaba comer contigo? —El puchero que hizo con su labio inferior sólo le sacaron una sonrisa culpable. Porque tal vez no era el propósito de Yonsoo, pero aún así sentía un poco de culpa por no haber pasado tiempo con ella como usualmente sucedía.

—Fui a dar un paseo por el centro comercial.

—¿Solo?

Tenía que ser sincero y admitir que estaba confundido con dar una respuesta. Yonsoo era la mejor amiga de Jaesuk, no podía decirle que había salido con el chico que odiaba con ganas porque entonces él lo sabría. Y más tarde, Jaesuk se lo sacaría en cara porque  « se supone que somos amigos, idiota » , piensa que podría ser capaz de escupir en su cara. Estaba asustado, tan sólo un poco, pero tal vez mentir iba a ser lo mejor para la situación. Después de todo, no quería meter en problemas a Jeno cuando no tiene nada que ver en ese asunto —al menos eso deseaba creer.

La mirada de Yonsoo era demasiado penetrante, así que lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal es?

Chenle tuvo mucho cuidado al reproducir los hechos ocurridos minutos antes en palabras, especialmente porque no dejaba de pensar en el grupo de amigos que le brindó una bienvenida tan cálida. Yonsoo pareció creer cada cosa que salía de los labios del chico. Chenle no pensó que sería así de ingenua, quiso imaginar que el sueño la había invadido y no dejaba que pueda procesar la información como debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, la suerte estaba de su lado cuando el maestro hizo su gran aparición causando que todos los estudiantes hicieran ingreso al salón de clases.

Esa tarde no vio a Jaesuk, gracias al cielo. 

Aunque eso no evitó que a la mañana siguiente se haya topado de frente con su grupo de amigos. Los Hermanos Park sonreían animados mientras mantenían una conversación con Yonsoo, y Jaesuk estaba metido en su celular, como sucedía usualmente. No comentaron nada sobre Chenle, pero aún así lo integraron a una conversación que no podía comprender ya que involucra hechos de los que desconoce por completo; y más tarde hicieron uso de un vocabulario que no entendía. No quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto —tal vez se iba a deprimir demasiado, y se excusó por unos minutos para ir a la cafetería más cercana.

No sabía si comprar algo o dejarlo para más tarde, puesto a que había desayunado en la comodidad de su casa, pero sí tenía muchas ganas de comprar un bebestible. Ese día en particular estaba un poco caluroso, muchos estudiantes vestían sólo poleras mientras que él había decidido usar un suéter debido a la helada brisa mañanera. No iba a mentir, le gustaba mucho vestir de esa forma porque se sentía adorable. Claro que no se lo diría nunca a nadie para evitar malos ratos. 

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del suéter hace la fila detrás de un tipo rubio. Era Jeno. Teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro da unos suaves golpes con el dedo sobre el hombro del tipo.

—Hola —dice apenas el rubio se gira en su dirección—. No creí que tuvieras clases tan temprano.

—No lo digas así, no es temprano —responde, soltando luego una risita sonora—. Buenos días, Chenle. ¿Vas a clases ahora?

—Sí, tengo Teoría Literaria con el maestro Kang.

—Es el mejor maestro de primer año.

—¿También lo crees? —pregunta Chenle con una latente emoción expresada en su tono de voz—. Mis amigos piensan que es un poco anticuado y aburrido, pero sus cátedras son interesantes y fáciles de comprender. Estoy muy emocionado por dar el certamen entrante.

—Me gustaría haber estado así de emocionado en ese entonces. —Jeno suelta un resoplido mientras que Chenle frunce el ceño.

—¿Acaso no lo estabas?

Jeno arruga la nariz y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

—Era un idiota en primer año. —Hay tanta seguridad en su hablar que Chenle se siente extrañado por un par de segundos, pues el mayor era demasiado amable como para imaginarlo siendo de otra manera—. No me mires así. ¿Vienes a buscar desayuno?

El brusco cambio de tema lo dejó tan confundido que debe tomar un par de segundos para comprender la pregunta que Jeno había realizado.

—Uh, no. Sólo he venido por un bebestible.

—Mhm —murmura—, si estás tan acalorado deberías quitarte ese suéter de encima.

—¡Es que son muy lindos! —lloriquea de inmediato, causando que una sonrisa escape de los labios del mayor—. ¿No crees lo mismo?

—Por-

—¿Qué desean ordenar? —Interrumpen a Jeno.

La fuerte voz de la vendedora causó que Chenle diera un pequeño salto en su posición mientras voltea la cabeza hacia el mostrador, encontrando en ese lugar a la sonriente chica que esperaba paciente por una respuesta. A pesar de tener una idea de lo que deseaba comprar, Chenle no estaba listo para tomar una decisión en ese momento, especialmente porque quería evitar ser un blanco de burlas como había sucedido en otras ocasiones. Con tímidos movimientos acaricia sus propios dedos y suelta un suspiro listo para hablar.

—Dame un Gyeran Bbang y un Banana Uyu, por favor. —Con una sonrisa amable, Jeno hace su pedido con una voz suave y calmada. 

En ese preciso momento Jeno lucía etéreo, proveniente de otro mundo, tal vez. Su pálida piel brillaba con la luz que entra por las ventanas y sus ojos oscuros parecían cada vez más dulces con su terso parpadear. Sus pestañas se veían como almohadillas delicadas que se deslizan en contra de la piel de sus mejillas y su cabello lacio acaricia su frente como una nube esponjosa. Y sus labios rojizos, tersos y bellos eran tan definidos, similar a un dibujo perfectamente delineado…

—¿Chenle?

Parpadea con rapidez durante unos segundos y sube la vista tan sólo unos centímetros, encontrando la mirada de confusión que Jeno le estaba dando. Entonces se percató de que lo había pillado…viéndolo.

—Eh, necesito irme, tengo clases —habla al desviar la vista y sin siquiera despedirse intenta escapar de aquella horrible situación lo más rápido posible.

Fue detenido de inmediato cuando Jeno le sujeta con suavidad del brazo y trata de acercarlo tan sólo un poco más.

—Sólo espera un segundo, ¿si? —pide con timidez y en un tono de voz tan bajo que Chenle apenas lo había escuchado. 

No responde porque no sabe cómo saldría su voz al sentir de repente la boca tan seca y tiesa, no podría separar sus dientes ni aunque lo quisiera. Tampoco iba a levantar la mirada, no podía arriesgarse a parecer un completo bobo enfrente de Jeno al quedarse viendo su rostro por segunda vez consecutiva. Sería una de las cosas vergonzosas que debía agregar a su lista de estupideces y prefería que aquel incidente quede entre él y su víctima.

Claro que todo eso se va a la basura al sentir un delicado toque sobre su hombro.

—Ten esto. —Ahí estaba Jeno con su sonrisa cálida y amable, mientras sostiene en su mano el Banana Uyu que había ordenado. Claro que ahora se lo estaba extendiendo—. Dijiste que te gustaba, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Chenle empezaron a arder ligeramente. No iba a llorar, eso lo sabía bien, pero tal vez se sentía tan sólo un poco emocionado por aquella acción tan encantadora que Jeno estaba realizando. En toda su estadía en Seúl, nunca nadie fue tan atento como el mayor estaba siendo en ese momento —o en cualquier otra ocasión, y pensar que alguien era capaz de respetarlo le había tocado el corazón.

—Sí, eso dije —murmura. Con lentitud estira la mano para alcanzar la botella y entonces, cuando sus dedos apenas le alcanzan, Jeno la aleja con brusquedad.

—Mírame.

No era una orden, tampoco lo dijo de una mala forma, había sido una petición razonable que Chenle temía realizar. No quería quedarse mirando otra vez como un completo perdedor, una vez había sido lo suficientemente vergonzoso para aprender la lección y no repetirlo. Además, ¿qué pensaría Jeno de él ahora? ¿Creerá que es un niño extraño, un fenómeno? ¿Se alejaría como el resto de las personas solían hacer con él? Tan siquiera pensarlo le rompía el corazón y aumentaba su tan profundo miedo al abandono.

Pero era Jeno, el tipo más amable que había conocido en Seúl, la única persona que se ha atrevido a relacionarse con él. Aquel que decidió presentarle a sus amigos el mismo día en que lo sorprendió con el teatro —un mundo que no conocía. Era el chico que lo había consolado en sus peores días mientras lloraba como un bebé escondido en el baño, quien se había preocupado por su bienestar sin siquiera conocerlo. Jeno, el tipo adorable que tan encantado lo tenía. Cualquier cosa valía la pena por él, ¿verdad?

Por eso muerde el interior de su mejilla y sube la mirada hasta su rostro.

Los ojos más dulces y la sonrisa más encantadora lo recibieron.

—Vendrás a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Bien. —Ahora sí le hace entrega del bebestible que le había comprado, del cual Chenle no puede despegar la mirada. Y entonces cuando piensa que había acabado, Jeno se acerca tanto que sus cuerpos se rozan y posa una mano en el el cabello de Chenle, dando ligeros toques—. Estaré esperando por ti.

Entonces se aleja, como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo prohibido, y sale por la puerta de la cafetería dejando a Chenle solo en medio de la habitación. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, eso lo sabía y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que lo escuchaba con claridad en sus oídos. Podía sentir un cosquilleo en su cabello, justo en el lugar que Jeno había decidido acariciar. Diablos, de sólo pensarlo sus piernas tiemblan. Fue un momento íntimo, demasiado a su parecer, tal vez porque era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, pero no lo sentía erróneo. Era justo lo que debía suceder.

Desde sus labios se escapa una pequeña sonrisa que intenta ocultar con sus dedos mientras que un fuerte hormigueo hace su recorrido por su estómago. Se sentía flotando sobre una nube a toda velocidad. Hasta que se percata del extraño silencio que hay en el lugar y da un vistazo descubriendo que no había ni una sola persona por los alrededores. Es ahí que recuerda que debe ir a clases con Yonsoo y Jaesuk, a quienes dejó abandonados por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en la entrada de la facultad sin explicación alguna. Tendrá que inventar algo para que al menos Yonsoo se quede tranquila después de su repentina desaparición, puesto que no puede decirle que se ha quedado charlando con Jeno, el enemigo de su mejor amigo.

Chenle no puede negar que se encuentra en una situación complicada al jugar para los dos bandos, pero no puede evitar a Jeno cuando ha hecho tantas cosas por él y menos podría separarse de Jaesuk cuando este fue la primera persona que decidió hablarle. Los dos chicos eran muy importantes para él por distintas y obvias razones, y no quería causar un escándalo por no tener la capacidad de ser sincero con sus amigos. Sabía que este problema debía solucionarlo de alguna forma para poder mantener contacto con los dos, o de lo contrario sería inevitable quedarse completamente solo. No podía seguir engañando a quienes pensaba eran sus amigos.

Claro que cuando se encuentra frente a frente a Jaesuk en el salón de clases, un revoltijo se forma en su cabeza y tener un enfrentamiento le parece una posibilidad bastante lejana. El cuestionario que Yonsoo hacía no ayudaba en nada a la situación, sólo lo dejaron con unos nervios de punta que serían difíciles de desaparecer. Intentó actuar de la mejor forma que podía, hasta que se vio tan inmerso en la clase que no necesitó fingir para comportarse como usualmente hacía. Al final de la cátedra no hizo más que acercarse a sus amigos y hablar de cualquier tópico, olvidando el reciente dilema que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza.

Pronto las clases terminaron, dando inicio a la hora de almuerzo que para muchos era una real bendición. Yonsoo y Jaesuk se reunirían con sus amigos, Chenle lo sabía bien, por eso decidió despedirse de forma rápida para no hacerlos llegar tarde a su tan esperada reunión. Fue invitado, claro está. Yonsoo siempre se preocupaba por integrarlo a su grupo de amigos, pero Chenle simplemente no se sentía cómodo con ellos y termina por rechazar a la chica, prometiendo verse para su siguiente clase. Tras agitar la mano y caminar en la dirección contraria, baja las escaleras con un paso decidido y veloz para encaminarse a la Facultad de Artes que recién había conocido.

Sin embargo, sus pasos se interrumpen al chocar abruptamente contra otra persona, causando que casi caiga de espaldas contra el concreto.

—¡Lo siento!

—Lo siento.

Dicen al mismo tiempo y no es hasta ese momento en que levanta la mirada encontrándose con Jeno. Tenía ambas cejas alzadas y una mueca apareció en sus labios, tal vez preocupado por haber chocado contra otro estudiante. Pero cuando se percata de que ha sido Chenle, le regala la típica sonrisa que está acostumbrado a recibir. Aquella amable y brillante sonrisa.

—Te estaba esperando —dice casi de inmediato. Y tal vez era por aquella mirada tan dulce que le estaba regalando fue que Chenle sintió sus mejillas enrojecer tras oír sus palabras.

—¿Te has convertido en mi guardaespaldas o qué?

—Algo así —responde al soltar una risa. Mientras Chenle sonríe, Jeno le hace un gesto con la cabeza para empezar su caminar con sus amigos—. Vamos, deben estar esperando por nosotros.

Esta vez Jeno no le tomó de la mano como en el día anterior y estaba demasiado agradecido, porque no podría controlar el sudor de sus palmas ni mucho menos el temblor que le produciría por estar muy cerca. Aún así mantenían sus hombros casi unidos mientras se dirigían hacia la Facultad de Artes, y eso parecía ser suficiente para mantenerlos felices a ambos. No hubo silencios incómodos o tópicos extraños, sólo bromas que les sacaban risas y anécdotas que contaban para tratar de conocerse mejor. Gracias a ello Chenle había descubierto que Jeno siempre había sido un tipo amable y cuidadoso, y eso lo había dejado satisfecho.

Al llegar al mismo lugar en que se habían separado de los amigos de Jeno, descubrieron que el grupo esperaba por ellos. O más bien, por Chenle, puesto que apenas lo vieron acercarse no dudaron en recibirlos con exclamaciones al aire y alabanzas. Fue vergonzoso, debía admitir, pero tierno a la vez. Después de todo sus amigos nunca se veían tan felices cada vez que aparecía por los pasillos o la inmensa entrada de la universidad, aunque no quería culparlos porque no era su responsabilidad hacer un escándalo por su aparición diaria. Es más, sería un poco raro que lo hicieran, o eso había pensado hasta que fue sorprendido por aquel grupo tan peculiar de amigos.

Esta vez habían decidido de antemano hacia dónde ir para tener un adecuado almuerzo, así que Jeno y Chenle sólo se dejaron guiar hasta el lugar. Al igual que ayer, Chenle parecía divertirse demasiado con las palabras de Jisung y encantarse con las de Donghyuck, mientras que no se alejaba ni por un segundo de Renjun—y por ende de Jaemin, por ser el único chino en el grupo. Jeno no parecía querer interrumpirlo, es más lo dejaba disfrutar de cada uno de sus amigos como si no lo hubiera hecho ya el día anterior. Aún así, Chenle le daba miradas de vez en cuando sólo para poder admirar aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro a la perfección.

Así como habían situaciones buenas, también estaban las densas, como Donghyuck había descrito. ¿Por qué densas? No lo sabía con certeza.

—¿Sabías que Jeno está encantado contigo? —pregunta cuando el nombrado se marchó rápido para buscar el baño. No había sido un comentario que esperaba, es más lo había dejado perplejo—. No deja de hablar de ti desde el día en que te conoció.

—No es así, no digas mentiras —regaña Renjun con el ceño levemente fruncido, entonces mira a Chenle para explicar mejor la situación—. Habla de ti seguido, eso es todo.

—¿Seguido?

—Así es —asiente—. La verdad es que nosotros esperamos que puedas ser bueno con él, viendo lo mucho que le agradas. Y a nosotros también.

—¿Lo dicen en serio?

—Ey —La voz grave de Jaemin anuncia causando escalofríos por la piel de Chenle—, eres encantador, es imposible que no nos vayas a agradar.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

—Entonces, Jeno… —repite Donghyuck—. ¿Qué piensas de él?

—Uhm, es un buen chico. —Sonríe pensando en lo bien que se ha portado con él desde que lo conoció—. Es atento, amable y cuidadoso. Además de gracioso.

—¿Jeno hyung siendo gracioso? —Jisung hace una mueca de disgusto que deja confundido a Chenle—. No puedo permitir que tengas el mismo humor que Jeno. Dame tu teléfono.

Y fue así que consiguió el número de Jisung.

Para Chele había sido una sorpresa tener el número telefónico de alguien que no sea Yonsoo o Jaesuk, y no sabía si era necesario escribir un primer mensaje cuando Jisung también había guardado su número. Era extraño, debía admitir, pero bastante emocionante haber conseguido algo por sus propios méritos, o bueno, gracias a la personalidad extrovertida de Jisung. Así que no le pareció raro haber recibido un mensaje de texto a la mitad de sus clases preguntando si se estaba divirtiendo en ellas, respondiendo de inmediato con “Zzz”, porque, sí, la clase era importante pero el maestro hablaba tan lento que podía hacer dormir a cualquiera.

Tampoco fue extraño conversar en todo el camino hacia su casa o de siquiera hacer videollamada una vez que estaba en la comodidad de su cama porque  « debemos conocer el lugar en dónde vivimos aunque sea por cámara » , decía Jisung. Fue tanta la confianza que habían obtenido entre ellos que incluso se habían reunido a la mañana siguiente para ir a la universidad juntos y pasar por los carritos de comida callejera para desayunar también. En esa ocasión, Chenle iría a dejar a Jisung a sus clases con la excusa de querer conocer su facultad y luego haría su camino hacia la suya con la posibilidad de encontrar a Jeno en algún lugar.

Fue así que establecieron una rutina. Se reuniría con Jisung por las mañanas, lo llevaría a sus clases, se encontraría con Jeno en los pasillos de su facultad quedando de acuerdo en ir juntos hacia la Facultad de Artes para la hora de almuerzo —lo cual harían, y finalmente iría a casa luego de una larga cátedra. Chenle se divertía demasiado y se sentía realmente cómodo sin tener que acudir siempre con Yonsoo o Jaesuk para cuando las cosas se compliquen demasiado para él. Después de todo, ahora tiene a un grupo de amigos que felizmente lo ayudarían en lo que sea que necesite y sin siquiera pedir algo a cambio, lo cual hacían sentir a Chenle aceptado por fin en la sociedad que tanto se había mofado de él.

Esta vez sí tenía anécdotas que podía decirle a su madre en sus usuales videollamadas nocturnas que realizan para saber cómo va la vida del menor en una ciudad desconocida y estando completamente solo. Y claro que la mujer escuchaba todo con una sonrisa en el rostro, puesto que Chenle nunca antes se había mostrado tan feliz o emocionado por estar en Seúl, ni tampoco nombraba con tanta regularidad a sus amigos como lo hacía en la actualidad. Su madre bromeaba con que debía conocerlos porque  « necesito evaluar qué tan buena influencia son para mi hijo » , mientras que Chenle con gusto aceptaba hacerlo, pensando siempre en sus nuevos amigos y no en Yonsoo y Jaesuk. No, no podía hacerlo porque era obvio que su madre los iba a desaprobar de inmediato y no podía dejar que eso ocurriera cuando aún sentía cariño por ellos.

Eso era cierto, Chenle aún quería a sus primeros amigos y ese sentimiento se acentuaba cada vez que pasaba tiempo alejado de ellos y en compañía de otras personas. Por esa razón, cuando los veía en las clases no perdía tiempo en hacer preguntas para ponerse al tanto de la vida de Jaesuk y Yonsoo, y claro, de los Hermanos Park también. Por supuesto, él también recibía preguntas por parte de Yonsoo, quien trataba siempre de averiguar qué hacía Chenle cuando no estaba con ellos en la universidad y con quién solía mensajear cuando una clase importante era realizada. No respondía siempre con la verdad por dos razones; una de ellas es que no era realmente importante y la segunda era que no deseaba un enfrentamiento entre sus amigos por una estupidez. 

Era mejor evitarlo a toda costa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén disfrutando del fic, pueden dejar sus dudas por si tienen alguna uwu


	3. Amable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que lean quiero que sepan que en este capítulo hay discriminación, bullying, degradación, abuso verbal, violencia ligera y xenofobia. No lo lean si se siente incómodos con el contenido.

Claro que, después de un tiempo, para Yonsoo no era suficiente sus vagas respuestas y cuando no recibió lo que quería fue que las cosas empezaron a decaer otra vez. No solía tener discusiones con las personas porque odia las confrontaciones directas, pero por supuesto que a Yonsoo no le había importado cuando comenzó a decir comentarios desagradables sobre lo que suponía que Chenle hacía mientras estaba solo en la universidad. Se encontraban en la entrada de la facultad en medio del camino, la gente no podía escucharlos a menos que se acercaran un poco más, aunque Yonsoo estaba armando tanto escándalo que cualquiera podría oírlos sin siquiera intentarlo demasiado.

—Estoy segura de que te lo pasas con alguien que no pertenece a nuestra facultad, después de todo nadie ha querido hablarte en todo este tiempo más que nosotros —dice mientras se cruza de brazos—, ¿no es verdad, Jaesuk?

Pero era evidente que Jaesuk no iba a responder por estar tan metido en el teléfono. Como mucho haría un movimiento con la cabeza y emitirá un sonido para dejar en claro que sí estaba atento a la conversación. Aunque Chenle no necesitaba la confirmación del chico porque él ya era consciente de todo lo que decía Yonsoo. Sin ellos estaría solo en la universidad, ¿verdad?

—No me digas que tienes una novia. —Continúa—. Oh, aunque es imposible porque, bueno, nadie parece querer hablarte.

Chenle se queda en silencio, sin saber realmente cómo responder a aquel comentario que tanto le había dolido.

—¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué crees que nadie nunca se acerca a ti?

—Yonsoo, basta. Déjalo tranquilo, ¿si?

Y en ese momento tan esperanzador Chenle recordaba por qué había decidido ser amigo de Jaesuk, después de todo era un buen tipo cuando se trataba de Chenle. Ellos simplemente no tenían los mismos intereses y por eso parecía que no eran cercanos, ¿verdad? Está bien ser distinto siempre y cuando te respeten, eso quería pensar a diario. Claro que la ayuda de Jaesuk quedaba en eso porque luego volvía a ignorar los comentarios que Yonsoo decía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, en este momento tan crítico en que Chenle no podía oír más, una voz interrumpe aquel momento tan tenso del que nadie podía escapar.

—¡Ey, chicos! Es bueno verlos otra vez —exclama Minkyung mientras se acerca con la mano alzada para saludar a todos.

Ese fue el instante en que Chenle decidió alejarse del grupo sin intentar dar explicación alguna de lo que haría a continuación. La verdad es que no le importaba lo que sus amigos podían pensar de él y tampoco tomaba en cuenta los posibles comentarios que le harían llegar cuando regrese con ellos, simplemente deseaba alejarse lo más rápido de ahí porque de seguro lo verían llorar como un bebé. Porque podía parecer estúpido pero Chenle se sintió bastante dolido con las palabras de Yonsoo, no sólo por lo que dijo, sino por cómo lo dijo también. Después de todo estaba usando un tono tan despectivo que aquellos pensamientos que tenía de sí mismo habían regresado.

Chenle no estaba orgulloso, especialmente porque la visión que tenía de su propia persona provenía de la baja autoestima que había desarrollado tras vivir en Seúl por tantas semanas. Podía asegurar que era inevitable no pensar de esa forma cuando estaba rodeado de un ambiente negativo y discriminador, y no tenía a nadie en quién confiar. Estaba solo. Pensar en ello sólo lo entristecieron tanto que las lágrimas que tanto evitó soltar cayeron lento sobre sus mejillas y el dolor en su pecho que había intentado ignorar se intensificó. Sólo quería llegar a un lugar privado, sin público alguno, para poder desahogarse en paz y…

—Oh, lo siento mucho.

La persona con la que había chocado dice con tanta rapidez sus palabras que Chenle levanta la mirada esperando a que repita otra vez lo que había dicho. Claro que cuando se percató de que había empezado a llorar y de que Jeno estaba frente suyo deseó ser tragado por la tierra.

—¿Chenle, estás bien? —Pero no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que fue interrumpido por un gruñido de Jeno—. Diablos, qué idiota, es obvio que no lo estás. —En otra oportunidad Chenle se hubiera reído por lo gracioso que había sido el comportamiento del chico, sin embargo ahora no podía siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Estaba tan avergonzado que quería salir corriendo en ese preciso instante, y lo hubiera hecho si Jeno no hubiera sujetado sus hombros—. Ven, busquemos un lugar más privado.

Con pasos apresurados lo guía por la facultad sin soltar siquiera por un segundo sus hombros, lo cual era un poco extraño porque el toque de Jeno era tan suave y delicado que se podría romper sin mucho esfuerzo. Su respiración lo golpeaba directo en la mejilla, causándole tantos nervios que tal vez fue esa la razón de que haya dejado de llorar. No lo sabía con certeza, de hecho no puede pensar con claridad cuando trataba de memorizar el recorrido que Jeno hacía para no perderse. No había tenido éxito, pues al parar al fin en un jardín cerrado cerca de un edificio que no podía reconocer, Jeno no le había dado tiempo de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando rodeó el cuerpo de Chenle para encerrarlo en un abrazo.

Su cara estaba aplastada contra el hombro de Jeno mientras que una mano acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza, como si de una pequeña muñeca se tratara. Podía sentir con claridad el aroma a menta que desprende de su ropa, además del fuerte latir que hacía su corazón en contra de su pecho. Quiso pensar que era debido a la caminata que habían realizado, y también por la helada brisa que los golpea a ambos. O mejor dicho a Jeno, ya que este hacía un escudo con su cuerpo protegiendo a Chenle. Habían pasado minutos, o tal vez simples segundos en aquella posición sin que ninguno emitiera ni un sólo ruido.

—Está bien, estoy aquí —dice Jeno en un susurro cerca de su oído—. Estás a salvo ahora conmigo.

Y tal vez Chenle necesitaba sentirse protegido y seguro. No se extraña cuando su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez mientras que una oleada de calor cubría su cuerpo. Sus brazos que caían a los costados de sus caderas se afirman de la cintura de Jeno y se acomoda en contra suyo. Se sentía bien, aquel gesto que parecía tan insignificante lo era todo para Chenle, era lo único que parecía necesitar para recuperar su estado mental. O tal vez simplemente se trataba de Jeno y de cómo lo había ayudado hace semanas cuando lloraba escondido en el baño.

¿Sería esa la razón? ¿Se sentía tan cómodo con él porque lo había visto en su estado más vulnerable?

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Chenle niega con la cabeza—. De acuerdo.

Lo siguiente que siente son unos suaves labios presionados sobre la coronilla de su cabeza formando un beso casto. Fue completamente inesperado, sus mejillas se enrojecieron tanto que enterró el rostro como pudo entre el cuello y el hombro de Jeno. Un palpitar rápido resonaba en sus oídos, pero Chenle no pudo identificar si era suyo, de Jeno o de ambos. Sin embargo parecía no importar porque los brazos que lo rodeaban no se aflojaron en ningún momento.

Ahora sí tenía la certeza de que había pasado demasiado tiempo, tal vez incluso había perdido una clase, pero no era relevante en su opinión. Después de todo, Jeno estaba a su lado y con eso tenía suficiente. 

—Ey, ¿quieres salir de aquí? Podemos ir al arcade del centro comercial.

Chenle aleja su cabeza unos pocos centímetros para mirar a Jeno con claridad. Este tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y una mirada tan amable que hicieron flaquear a sus piernas.

—¿Está bien?

Jeno sonríe amplio mientras asiente.

—Lo está. —Chenle relame sus labios y bajando la mirada mueve la cabeza en aprobación—. Mira, haremos esto. Iremos a comer algo y luego podemos ir al arcade con los chicos, ¿te parece bien?

—Mhm.

—De acuerdo.

Tal vez Chenle no se veía tan emocionado por la idea, pero estaba bastante feliz de que Jeno se esfuerce en buscar distracciones para subir su ánimo. Es sólo que aún se sentía un poco abrumado por todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana con Yonsoo y esa sensación de disgusto instalada en su pecho era difícil de ignorar. Aún así, Jeno no lo presionaba para hablar y el silencio se había vuelto tan cómodo que sólo necesitaba darse un par de miradas para saber que otro estaba a su lado. 

Sin embargo, Chenle sentía una barrera que lo hacía sentir incómodo, sensación que intentó disipar al pegarse al brazo de Jeno y posar la cabeza sobre su hombro. No esperaba reacción alguna, se conformaba con ser quien da las muestras de afecto, pero Jeno lo sorprende al pasar un brazo por su espalda, dejando su mano sujeta a la cintura del menor. Parecían una pareja, estaba consciente de eso, pero no era una preocupación por el momento, menos cuando no habían estudiantes paseando por el campus. Era un claro indicio de que las clases habían iniciado.

Claro que ambos chicos no se dirigían a las aulas de la facultad. De hecho, las pasaron de largo y salieron por la gran entrada para caminar al centro comercial que estaba a metros del campus. Era un lugar bastante pequeño para ser un mall y aún así nunca parecía estar concurrido de gente. Es más, Chenle siempre lo veía lleno cuando iniciaba la hora de almuerzo y los estudiantes iban directo al lugar para comer rápido y seguir con sus clases. Esta vez habían muy pocas personas y el patio de comidas estaba casi vacío, pero esto era ideal para Chenle porque no quería llamar la atención.

Jeno no se alejó de su lado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando les entregaron su pedido en una pequeña bandeja que Chenle ayudó a llevar hasta la mesa. Sólo ahí suelta despacio su cintura y camina hasta el otro lado para tomar asiento frente al chico. Estaba a punto de tomar la silla entre sus manos para hacer un hueco, pero es interrumpido de repente.

—No te sientes ahí —habla Chenle, llamando de inmediato la atención de Jeno que no deja de mirarlo con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Quieres que me quede a tu lado? —pregunta. El chico asiente rápido—. De acuerdo.

Era demasiado fácil la forma en que Jeno accedía a hacer todo lo que Chenle quería, lo notaba. Llegaba a parecer hasta inocente, incluso abusivo, pero no lo hacía con esa intención. Jeno era demasiado bueno, demasiado amable como para aprovecharse de él de una forma tan cruel. Es más, Chenle no podía ni pensar en ello cuando sentía a su corazón doler ante tal perversión. Sólo se atrevía a pegarse más al cuerpo de Jeno que tan bien lo hacía sentir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Chenle se fuera recuperando. No hablaba ni sonreía como antes, pero sí realizaba preguntas al azar para no aburrir a Jeno, las cuales respondía despacio y tranquilo. Debía admitir que le gustaba escuchar la voz suave del mayor porque creaba la ilusión de que sólo los dos estaban en el lugar. Y para cuando los estudiantes hambrientos empezaron a aparecer por el recinto, se podría decir que estaba actuando con normalidad en su gran mayoría. Se reía de los chistes idiotas de Jeno, hablaba de lo mucho que su mamá solía preocuparse por él y de cómo se sentía preparado para dar los exámenes finales si es que debía rendir alguno.

Es más, cuando al fin aparecieron Jisung, Renjun, Jaemin y Donghyuck, ninguno de ellos siquiera había notado que Chenle había sufrido un cambio de humor tan repentino en las últimas horas. Agradeció que Jeno mantuviera el secreto porque no sabría qué responder si alguien le hacía preguntas respecto al tema. Sólo se mantuvo a su lado sin importar qué.

—Y empanadas, compra empanadas —ordenó Donghyuck a Jisung y Jaemin, pues ambos iban a traer la comida de los cuatro.

Se marcharon mientras mueven la cabeza en aprobación y resumiendo la conversación que previamente habían tenido.

—¿Están seguros de que no van a comer? —pregunta otra vez Renjun, por lo que Chenle niega.

—Llegamos antes para exactamente hacer eso —responde Jeno. Sin embargo, Donghyuck emite un gruñido y vuelca los ojos al escucharlo.

—Sí, sí, ya lo hicieron. Pero la pregunta aquí es por qué no dejas a Chenle tranquilo, diablos. —Entonces ambos aludidos miran hacia donde apunta el dedo de Donghyuck que va directo al brazo que Jeno tiene en la espalda del chico, quien entrelaza sus propios dedos tratando de disipar los nervios que ha tenido por haber llamado la atención—. Debe sentirse incómodo, ¿verdad?

Ahora Renjun y Donghyuck no dejan de mirarlo en espera de una respuesta y aquello lo estaba desesperando un poco. Tragó saliva tantas veces que ahora sentía que todo el mundo podía escuchar el sonido que produce su garganta al bajar el líquido.

—Lo están intimidando, dejen de verlo.

Chenle levanta la cabeza cuando Jeno habla en un tono firme y entonces descubre que su rostro está serio de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Claro que no parecía afectarles a los tipos en frente de ellos ya que sólo sonrieron ante tal acto.

—Está bien. Hyuck sólo anda de chismoso.

—¡¿Eh?!

No puede evitar que una risa escape de sus labios al presenciar aquella típica escena entre Donghyuck y Renjun, en dónde se retan todo el tiempo. Chenle había tardado en comprender que esa era su forma de relacionarse, puesto que parecía que en cualquier momento se darían golpes para ganar la disputa. La verdad es que los admiraba demasiado. Se comprenden a la perfección y eso deja en claro que su vínculo es fuerte. Más que amigos parecen almas gemelas. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Chenle esperaba encontrar una amistad igual de linda que aquella.

Media hora después, cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer, Jeno propuso visitar el nuevo arcade instalado en el interior del centro comercial, y por supuesto que todos aceptaron ir. Chenle había visitado varios en China junto a sus amigos y en su momento se había divertido, pero ahora se sentía mucho más genial que antes. Tal vez debido a las competencias que hacía en contra de Donghyuck y Renjun, o tal vez porque hizo equipos con Jisung en la máquina de encestamiento, o simplemente porque Jisung lo escogió como compañero en los autos de choque dejándolo conducir en esa oportunidad. 

Aquel momento tan grandioso parecía un sueño, una luz de esperanza para el día horrendo que estaba teniendo. Tenía que admitir que estar con Jisung, Jaemin, Renjun y Donghyuck era mucho más alentador que estar con Jaesuk y Yonsoo, con quienes se sentía más estancado que nunca. La verdad es que no deseaba ser el tipo de persona que compara al resto, pero era casi inevitable hacerlo cuando todos los hechos estaban dispuestos justo en frente de sus ojos. Sólo debía aprender a verlos y juzgar por sí mismo. Sin embargo, había algo en Jaesuk y Yonsoo que no le permite pensar mal de ellos, después de todo fueron los únicos que se acercaron a él.

Tal vez Yonsoo sólo pasaba por una mala mañana y sin poder evitarlo se desquitó con él, eso suele pasar, ¿verdad? Ella era su amiga, nunca sería capaz de tratarlo mal a propósito, ¿no es así?

Cualquier cosa que haya sucedido deberá descubrirlo más tarde, puesto que aún tenía una clase que compartía con Jaesuk y Yonsoo, si iba y hablaba con la chica podría solucionar las cosas. Sólo tiene que estar dispuesto a escuchar sus problemas y tratar de ayudarla de la mejor forma posible. Porque eso hacen los amigos. Se apoyan como Yonsoo lo hizo con Chenle en un inicio, se ayudan como ella lo hacía con el idioma y se integran como Jaesuk lo intentó por mucho tiempo antes de negar las invitaciones que le ofrecían. Por supuesto que ellos hicieron de su parte, era justo que Chenle también lo haga.

Ahora sí estaba más emocionado que antes y claro que agradece por completo a Jeno, ya que sin su ayuda no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tal vez él estaba equivocado. Él era quien no sabía ser un buen amigo, una buena persona. Por eso es que tras despedirse del resto de los chicos prometiendo regresar al día siguiente para su usual reunión de almuerzo, Chenle camina emocionado a un lado de Jeno para llegar a su siguiente clase —para la cual iban retrasados. Esta vez sí le hablaba al mayor sobre la carga académica que ejercía su maestro en esta clase que tenía y era escuchado con atención, tal como siempre sucedía.

—Tuve que leer más de tres textos extensos para el segundo certamen, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Lo hago, recuerda que ya pasé por eso —responde con una sonrisa, a lo que Chenle no puede evitar gruñir por tal injusticia, formando luego un puchero con el labio inferior.

—Te envidio demasiado.

—Por favor, no. —Chenle ladea la cabeza y espera a que Jeno continúe de hablar—. Segundo año es un infierno en comparación con primero.

—¿Entonces qué pasa con tercer y cuarto año?

—No querrás saberlo.

Chenle no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y hacer una expresión de disgusto. Tener que sufrir todos los años por la carga académica y la semana de certámenes no era algo que deseaba vivir.

—Ser universitario apesta —dice.

—Totalmente —Jeno asiente mientras que una risa se escapa de sus labios—. Pero siempre hay algo bueno. No nos hubiésemos conocido, por ejemplo.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Chenle y agradece que están caminando por el pasillo del edificio, ya que así es más fácil ocultar su rostro.

—Gracias por traerme —habla cuando habían llegado frente al salón, el cual probablemente estaba repleto de estudiantes. 

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien —responde Jeno casi en un murmuro. Es entonces que Chenle decide mirarlo y lo descubre mordiéndose el labio y rascando su cabello con nerviosismo—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera, Jeno.

Chenle no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero detuvo el andar del mayor al tomarlo del brazo. Extiende la otra mano hasta tocar su cuello tan pálido y delgado, y alzando tan sólo un poco sus pies es que pega sus labios sobre la mejilla de Jeno. No duró más de dos segundos, tal vez fue apenas un roce, pero lo hizo sentir como si hubiera corrido una maratón sin descanso alguno.

Entonces, cuando Jeno lo mira, susurra:

—Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy. —No esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del contrario, especialmente cuando parecía piedra al no producir ni el más mínimo movimiento. Simplemente se aleja con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en el rostro—. Nos vemos mañana.

La impresión había sido tanta que Jeno no emitió sonido alguno, sólo asintió con la cabeza bastante emocionado y baja las escaleras con tanta rapidez que Chenle creyó que caería por estas. Por alguna extraña razón no se sintió avergonzado, en ese segundo tan eterno todo pareció ser tan perfecto y correcto que una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios. Con una mano intenta cubrirlos y entonces…

—No me digas que ese es el tipo con el que te estás viendo cuando no estás con nosotros.

Dando un salto repentino en su lugar gira la cabeza hacia el largo pasillo desde donde proviene aquella voz fuerte y conocida. Y claro que lo era, porque ahí, a tan sólo unos pasos estaba Jaesuk con el ceño fruncido y la mirada más furiosa que había visto alguna vez.

—Jaesuk, espera, déjame explicarte.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué piensas que puedes explicarme? ¿No estabas recién besando al idiota de Lee Jeno? —La fuerza con la que escupía sus palabras parecía tan malvada, tan errónea que Chenle se encuentra negando con la cabeza sin siquiera evitarlo.

—Lo estás viendo todo mal.

—No me hables de  _ moralidad _ .

Chenle frunce el ceño al no reconocer aquella extraña palabra que Jaesuk había pronunciado y traga saliva intentando encontrar una manera de hacerle saber aquello.

—No entiendo. —Jaesuk suelta un resoplido.

—Pareciera que hablo con un maldito retrasado. —En ese momento su cuerpo se congela y sus ojos empiezan a arder con intensidad—. Creí que éramos amigos, maldición, pero sólo eres otro idiota que merece estar en la basura. De verdad espero que disfrutes de la mugre que tienes por amigo.

Entonces se da vuelta y empieza a caminar por el pasillo hasta la salida. Y es ahí que Chenle cae en cuenta de que si Jaesuk se marcha lo perdería para siempre sin importar los intentos que haría por recuperarlo. Diablos, se trataba de su primer amigo, la persona que se acercó sin dudarlo. No podía dejarlo ir sin intentar luchar antes. Es por eso que corre lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten hasta alcanzar a Jaesuk, y cuando lo hace trata de detenerlo al tomarlo del brazo.

—Jaesuk, espera. Hablem-

—¡Suéltame, chino asqueroso! —Con un empujón fuerte el chico lo aleja de sí mismo, y tal vez fue tanta la fuerza que utilizó que Chenle terminó por caer de espaldas en el suelo, casi golpeando su cabeza. Jaesuk se acerca con pasos pesados y lo observa desde arriba. Se veía intimidante, parecía un matón sacado de película, de hecho Chenle creyó que lo golpearía tan fuerte que caería desmayado. Pero eso no sucedió, porque a pesar de todo Jaesuk era un buen tipo, un buen amigo, no sería capaz de…—. Eres repugnante.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía ser peor mira a Jaesuk a la cara. Tenía un disgusto reflejado en sus ojos, era demasiado evidente. Entonces escucha un fuerte ruido y al segundo siente húmedo el pecho. Porque Jaesuk le había escupido. A él. Su amigo. Lo había golpeado y tratado como basura, como si no valiera nada. El cuerpo de Chenle empieza a temblar con tanta intensidad que hasta su respiración se agita y aún así Jaesuk se mantenía completamente igual. Hasta que da media vuelta y se marcha. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si Chenle no estuviera colapsando en el suelo.

Jaesuk. Su amigo…

—Tú te lo has buscado.

Chenle estira la cabeza y tiene una visión casi completa de Yonsoo que camina hacia él con lentitud y calma. Como ella suele hacer.

—Yonsoo —murmura en una quebrada voz. Entonces cuando ella se pone en cuclillas a su lado, lo primera que piensa es que lo ayudará tras darle un pequeño reproche. Porque Yonsoo…

—Eres un repugnante traidor —habla con tanta calma que las palabras salieron más frías de su boca y hace caso omiso a la manera en que Chenle trataba de negar con la cabeza—. Sabía que te desaparecías con alguien pero nunca creí que era el asqueroso idiota de Lee Jeno. —Chenle abrió la boca porque intentaba decir que Jeno no era malo, Jeno no era idiota y tampoco asqueroso—. ¿Se divierte contigo? ¿Hacen cosas asquerosas juntos y por eso no te pisotea como la basura que eres?

—No…

—Ugh, no puedo hablar contigo. Lastimaste a mi mejor amigo, eso es… —Se interrumpe a sí misma y suspira—. Sólo quería decirte que si te atreves a acercarte tan sólo un poco a mí o a Jaesuk, no dudaré en golpearte, maldito estorbo.

Entonces ella también se aleja, dejándolo tirado en el suelo a la mitad del pasillo tal como Jaesuk lo había hecho. 

Su pecho dolía, de eso era consciente, pero su respiración agitada estaba tan descontrolada que daba la impresión de que podía ahogarse en cualquier segundo. Su corazón latía a tal velocidad debido al miedo. Y no es hasta ese momento en que puede procesar todo lo que ha sucedido. Las palabras que le habían dedicado parecían golpearlo con mayor fuerza y su espalda empezaba a doler gracias al impacto que había recibido contra la cerámica. Aquella humedad en su polera se había adherido a su piel con una sensación pegajosa. Se sentía tan sucio e inútil. Las lágrimas no tardaron en la bajar por sus mejillas con tanta intensidad que apenas podía ver con claridad.

Era patético, eso lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba destrozado, perdido. Sólo quiere regresar a casa y acostarse en su cama por toda la eternidad. Ver a su madre y a su padre. Abrazar a su hermano. Jugar con sus amigos. Quería regresar a su verdadero hogar. Estaba cansado de tener que intentar vivir en una sociedad que lo odiaba a muerte sólo por su nacionalidad. Agotado de tener que comprender a todo el mundo. Aburrido de esperar a ser tratado con respeto como a cualquier ser humano. No podía hacerlo más, no podía seguir luchando cuando sus resultados daban negativo. Se sentía derrotado. Había sido derrotado.

No le quedaba nada, estaba completamente solo.

Es así que decide que es momento de regresar. 

Toma asiento en el suelo y tras secarse las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas se pone de pie para iniciar su camino de regreso a casa. Se sentía realmente aliviado de que los estudiantes estuvieran dentro de sus salones de clases, porque de seguro habría llamado la atención con su cara enrojecida y el ruido que producía al sorber la nariz. Intenta caminar lo más rápido posible y aún así se siente como si hubiera estado horas en su recorrido, especialmente al subir al autobús, lugar en que sentía su teléfono vibrar por las recientes notificaciones. Chenle no lo había revisado y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. No quiere hablar con nadie más que con su madre por el momento.

Cuando ingresa a su casa, el lugar más seguro en Seúl, deja la mochila en la entrada y con lentitud se quita los zapatos sin preocuparse de ordenarlos al entrar. Su primer instinto es tomar asiento en el sofá. Esconde la cabeza en sus piernas flectadas y entonces empieza a llorar otra vez. Los ruidos que emite era camuflados y el creciente temblar de su cuerpo se hacía más evidente con el pasar de los segundos. Siente frío por todo el cuerpo a pesar de estar abrigado y ese ardor instalado en su pecho era cada vez más potente. No se da cuenta de que la noche cae hasta levantar la mirada y ver que estaba todo demasiado oscuro. Para ese momento ya había dejado de llorar, pero su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada y las piernas le dolían al no cambiar de posición en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Entonces, al estirar las piernas para quitar el malestar, su teléfono se enciende y el coro de Dreams Come True de THE8 resuena por todos lados. Tenía una llamada entrante y a pesar de estar agotado para hablar con cualquier persona, se atreve a mirar la pantalla para leer el nombre del contacto. 

Era su madre.

Con rapidez toma el aparato entre sus manos y desliza el ícono verde con la esperanza de haber alcanzado a responder la llamada.

—¿Mamá? —murmura con una voz rasposa. Escucha desde el otro lado de la línea cómo su madre suelta un gaspido.

—No me digas que estabas durmiendo —dice—. Lele, lo siento, ¿quieres que te llame más tarde?

Traga saliva con dificultad e intenta no llorar más, sin embargo, sus ojos empezaron a arder igual que antes.

—Mamá —El temblor en su hablar era demasiado evidente pero en este punto ya no le importaba—, quiero ir a casa.

Esa había sido la conversación más larga y difícil que alguna vez tuvo. Su voz temblaba en cada oportunidad y en el momento en que creía que lloraría otra vez, su madre decía un par de palabras para calmarlo. La necesitaba ahora más que nunca, de eso se había dado cuenta, y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera por el momento. Después de todo, tiene dos semanas de clases antes de que el segundo período de certámenes comience y habían acordado que Chenle viajaría a China para pasar ese tiempo con la familia y regresaría con su madre a Seúl luego.

Posteriormente, subiría una aplicación para congelar sus estudios del segundo semestre y otra para transferirse a una universidad en China.

Chenle se había sentido mal por tener que decirle todas las cosas horribles que le habían sucedido a la mujer más importante en su vida, no quería parecer una carga cuando ya lo había sido al pedir estudiar en el extranjero. Pero claro que para su madre eso no había importado, es más fue la que empezó a hacer planes para arreglar el problema del chico. Lo que más le importaba por el momento es que Chenle se sienta seguro y eso sólo lo lograría en la comodidad de su hogar.

Teniendo toda esa flexibilidad podría dormir tranquilo durante toda la noche, sin embargo, cuando decidió ir a la cama sin cenar no pudo cerrar los ojos porque las escenas de la tarde se reproducen sin parar. La cara de Jaesuk. Las palabras de Yonsoo. No lo podía borrar, estaban grabados como si de un tatuaje se tratara. Intentó distraerse con la televisión o con caminatas en el interior del apartamento, incluso intentó leer los documentos de sus clases para no perder el hilo de estudio, pero no funcionaba para nada. Mientras más lo evitaba, peor se volvía. Y ya estaba cansado de hacer intentos para algo que no servía de nada.

La noche pronto se transformó en día y los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de la habitación, impactando directo en la frente de Chenle. Era cálido, debía admitir, pero no era suficiente para quitar el malestar que sentía. El cuerpo le dolía, especialmente la espalda enrojecida debido al golpe que sufrió el día anterior. Se levantó de la cama para cepillar sus dientes y lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar la hora en su teléfono. Claro que el aparato estaba sin batería por lo que tuvo que conectarlo, dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche en su habitación. Prefirió ir a la sala de estar y encender la televisión, después de todo sólo quería distraerse por un rato.

Estuvo mucho tiempo sentado en el sofá, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluyendo el programa que estaban dando en la televisión. Era extraño. Se sentía extraño, porque estaba físicamente en el lugar pero su mente parecía aturdida. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo similar. Bueno, nunca nadie lo había tratado de esa forma tampoco, que haya sido la primera vez fue una experiencia que no quería revivir. De pronto el teléfono de la casa suena fuerte en el lugar, causando que de un brinco en el sofá. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir llamadas en la línea fija, por lo que lo atiende con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Diga?

—Gracias al cielo estás en casa, creí que habías salido. —Era su madre—. Tu teléfono está apagado, cielo.

—Lo sé, pero está conectado ahora —murmuró quedamente, por lo que su madre suspira sobre el aparato.

—Hablé con tu padre y quiere que viajes lo más pronto posible. 

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al escuchar.

—¿Está enfadado?

—Claro que no, Lele. Está muy preocupado por tu salud, de hecho. —El cuerpo de Chenle se relaja cuando deja salir el aire que había estado reteniendo—. Como dije, quiere que viajes lo antes posible y ha estado viendo boletos de avión.

—Pero papá apenas entiende las páginas de aerolíneas comerciales.

—Para que veas lo mucho que te quiere. —No evitar que una sonrisa se escape de sus labios al escuchar las dulces palabras—. Hay espacio en un vuelo que partirá mañana en la noche. Tiene escalas muy extensas, es una lástima, pero eres tú quien debe tomar la decisión.

No era algo que debía pensar, tomaría cualquier avión para regresar a casa con su familia, sin importar la cantidad de escalas que tenga. La desesperación que siente es mucho más grande.

—Uh, no me importa, mamá. —dice—. Sólo quiero regresar a casa.

—De acuerdo, te enviaré los detalles más tarde —Chenle asiente, estando consciente de que su madre no lo vería—. Estará bien, cielo. Cuando estés de regreso, con nosotros, todo estará bien.

—Gracias, mamá.

La conversación siguió por unos minutos hasta que su madre debió dejarlo, no sin antes repetirle que debía comer para no sufrir un colapso. Chenle entendía su preocupación, siempre había realizado todo lo que su madre le ordenaba, sin embargo, esta vez era distinto porque estaba viviendo una situación muy diferente a la usual. Por mucho que sabía que debía comer, no quería hacerlo. Sentía náuseas con sólo pensar en algún plato o bocadillo, sólo podía soportar unos bebestibles, siendo más específicos, té caliente. Justo lo que se estaba preparando en aquel momento.

El día había sido largo, más que en otras ocasiones, especialmente debido al revoltijo que Chenle tiene en la cabeza y no lo dejaba disfrutar de su rutina en tranquilidad. Aunque claro que su rutina ya estaba arruinada por el simple hecho de haber faltado a la universidad sin siquiera decirle a Jisung, después de todo se reúnen casi todas las mañanas para ir a clases juntos. Sabía que hizo algo muy malo porque el chico sólo había sido bueno con él, pero esperaba a que hubiera descifrado que no podría cumplir por no haber confirmado la noche previa, como harían siempre. La verdad es que esperaba no preocupar a Jisung por la evidente escasez de mensajes, aún así se siente demasiado cansado como para lidiar con su vida social en el momento.

De todas formas, era sólo un estorbo para las personas y no deseaba presionar más a nadie.

Suelta un suspiro pesado pensando en ello y no puede evitar comparar la idealización que había formado en su cabeza de estudiar en el extranjero con lo que sucedió en realidad. Solía desear vivir en un apartamento en el centro para pasear por los alrededores, invitar a su amigos de la universidad y realizar tontas pijamadas viendo películas y comiendo porquerías. Tendría una buena relación con sus maestros, realizaría con ellos ayudantías para los años inferiores. Invitaría a su familia a Seúl por una semana, tal vez. Los reuniría con sus amigos en un lindo café cerca del río Han para pasear luego en las cercanías. Conseguiría un trabajo para aliviar la carga económica de sus padres, claro que en un principio pasaría por un colapso mental antes de encontrar un equilibrio entre la vida laboral y estudiantil.

Se enamoraría, porque a pesar de ser un cliché encontrar el amor en la universidad, tiene algo de verdad.

Por supuesto que nada de eso ocurrió, porque Jaesuk y Yonsoo estaban más interesados en fiestas que en reuniones calmadas, y a pesar de ser amigo de los Hermanos Park, se había dado cuenta de que no los conocía de verdad. Sus maestros, a pesar de ser apasionados en su área, no muestran mayor atención que a los alumnos que más responde a las preguntas realizadas en clase. Claro que con esa realidad no se sentía emocionado por invitar a su familia de visita, después de todo sólo quería enseñarles las cosas buenas que le sucedían. No tendrá la oportunidad de ir a un lindo café porque no conoce alguno y menos aún ha ido al río Han por sus propios medios. ¿Y un trabajo? Santo cielo, ¿quién querría contratarlo cuando es un chino con poca comprensión de la lengua coreana?

Menos aún alguien se enamoraría de él.

Las decepciones se fueron acumulando tanto que terminó por querer regresar a la comodidad de su hogar donde estaba seguro de que sería amado y respetado. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, tiene la sensación de que si nunca hubiera aplicado para una universidad en el extranjero, los malos momentos que vivió no hubieran ocurrido. Sería ajeno a toda la crueldad que solía ignorar, y lo más probable es que su idealización se hubiera vuelto realidad con facilidad. Por supuesto que la narrativa del “si esto no hubiera pasado” se convierte en un sueño alterable en que simplemente se dibuja la vida que deseamos, y pensar en ello sólo te destruye.

Chenle no quería eso, no quería que su vida se resuma a esos momentos. La vida universitaria puede ser como creía. Tal vez si regresa a China y retoma sus estudios ahí podría volver a lo que era antes, a como era antes. No quiere pensar en las infinitas posibilidades del “si esto no hubiera ocurrido”, porque entonces se resumiría a eso. Tiene que intentarlo, recuperar la esperanza es todo lo que necesita para retomar su vida. Después de todo, su madre tiene razón, todo estará bien cuando regrese a casa. Por eso abre su computador para revisar si tiene un nuevo mail de parte de su madre en la bandeja de entrada, el cual encuentra debajo de un correo promocional.

Entonces, cuando está tan cerca de abrirlo uno suaves golpes en su puerta llaman por completo su atención. Nunca antes había recibido visitas, ni siquiera para darle la bienvenida en el edificio. Tampoco le había hecho saber a sus amigos la dirección exacta de su hogar, ni siquiera Jisung tiene en su posesión aquella información. Era realmente extraño, por lo que se levanta lento del sofá y con mucho cuidado abre la puerta.

Ahí estaba Jeno, con la mirada cabizbaja y rascando levemente su lacio cabello rubio.

Chenle frunce rápido el ceño, sujetando el borde de la puerta entre su mano con mayor fuerza.

—¿Jeno? —pregunta, llamando la atención del nombrado. Levanta la cabeza con sus ojos cafés bien abiertos y los labios separados unos cuantos centímetros—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Uh —murmura, reflejando nerviosismo en su rostro y voz—. Uh, yo…supe que no estabas respondiendo tu teléfono y quise saber si estabas bien. —Chenle no aparta los ojos del tipo, sorprendido por su accionar, y es ahí que Jeno alza ambas cejas—. ¿Has…has estado llorando?

No supo qué es lo que debía responder en ese momento, porque se trataba de Jeno. El tipo más amable y dulce que hubiera conocido en su estadía en Seúl, quien lo ayudó tanto en medio de su crisis que no tenía manera de pagarle por todo lo que ha hecho. No ha sido más que una carga, un  _ estorbo _ .

¿Valdría la pena recurrir nuevamente a él?

—Chenle. —Despacio alza la mano y con suavidad toca la mejilla del chico, es entonces que siente el ardor creciente en sus ojos y las lágrimas no tardan en caer—. Ven aquí. —Cuando Jeno lo atrae hacia su cuerpo y lo encierra en un abrazo, sabe que puede confiar en él—. Estará bien, estoy aquí, ¿si?

Y Chenle creyó que no necesitaba nada más.

Tardaron bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de que la entrada no era un buen lugar para hablar del tema, especialmente cuando la puerta estaba entreabierta. Decidieron mudarse al sofá, asegurándose primero de que Jeno haya dejado sus zapatos en la entrada, y una vez que estuvieron ahí Chenle no pudo evitar decirle todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Jaesuk y Yonsoo. Trató de evitar ciertas partes que aún le dolían demasiado, de las que no estaba listo para hacer saber, sin embargo, todo lo que había dicho fue suficiente para comprender a la perfección lo que había sucedido. 

Sólo esperaba que Jeno no creyera que era un débil, un cobarde.

—No es tu culpa —dice una vez que Chenle ha dejado de hablar.

—¿Tú crees? ¿No fui un poco egoísta?

—No lo creo. —Niega con la cabeza y Chenle alza ambas cejas— Todos tenemos idealizaciones, pero no deberían ser destruidas como las tuyas lo fueron.

Forma inconscientemente un leve puchero con el labio inferior y Jeno no puede evitar soltar una risita ante la vista. A pesar de estar abrazados sobre el sofá, mantiene una distancia segura entre sus caras para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasa si fue algo del momento? ¿Si simplemente estaba enfadado y sólo yo estaba ahí para poder desquitarse? —La voz llena de esperanza del menor rompía el corazón, puesto que se notaba lo desesperado que estaba por arreglar el problema que había creado.

—Incluso si fue así, está muy mal que te haya usado como una forma de desahogo, especialmente tras decir esas cosas tan horribles. —La mueca que tiene en el rostro lo desanima completamente y entonces mira a su regazo sin saber qué hacer. Pronto, el silencio había invadido el lugar trayendo calma, la cual fue destruída por el escandaloso suspiro de Jeno—. Sé que quieres arreglar las cosas, solucionar el error que crees haber cometido con tus amigos. Pero créeme, Chenle, no será así.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencido?

Jeno vuelve a soltar un suspiro pesado, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración para prepararse y decir algo muy difícil.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que era un idiota en primer año?

—Así es.

—Bueno —murmura con una sonrisa avergonzada, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Chenle—, cuando estaba en primero tuve que hacer un proyecto en parejas para la clase de Discurso Escrito. Ma asignaron con un tipo del que no tenía interés y uh… —Con nerviosismo evidente desliza una mano por sobre sus rubios cabellos—. Cada vez que intentaba hablar conmigo sobre el proyecto, lo ignoraba.

Chenle empieza a negar con la cabeza queriendo reírse por la barbaridad que Jeno había dicho.

—No, es imposible. No eres así.

Así como era obvio que Chenle no creía en tal hecho, también lo era la expresión seria del contrario. De a poco, la sonrisa que había dibujado se desvanece y frunce el ceño.

—Sé que es difícil de imaginar ya que mi personalidad ha cambiado bastante, pero es un hecho. Realmente sucedió. Y me arrepiento mucho de haber actuado de esa forma tan horrible, de verdad lo hago.

—¿Eras  _ malo _ ? —murmura bajo, casi con miedo de ser escuchado.

—Idiota —responde—. Lo diré lento para que entiendas.  _ Idiota _ .

—Oh, lo siento.

—No has hecho nada malo, Chenle.

El menor asiente sin estar convencido.

—¿Qué hiciste con esa persona?

Chenle lo miraba fijamente, esperando paciente por una respuesta alentadora que haya equiparado el mal actuar de Jeno, quien sólo había bajado la cabeza con una expresión triste en el rostro.

—Nada. —Su pecho se contrae y un dolor agudo se desliza por su estómago—. Hice mi propio proyecto, así que él debió entregar el suyo también. Claro que reprobó y se salió de la carrera luego de eso.

—Jeno…

—Lo sé, lo que hice estuvo muy mal. Fui un idiota.

—Lo fuiste. —A pesar de sentirse perturbado por el reciente descubrimiento, Chenle no encontraba la forma de alejarse de Jeno, menos ahora que su cuerpo parecía ser mucho más cálido que momentos antes—. Gracias por confiar en mí, aun cuando no entiendo la relación entre lo que hiciste con mi situación.

—El tipo con el que fui un idiota lo conoces —Chenle frunce el ceño, sin comprender lo que Jeno intenta decir—. Es Jaesuk.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, sólo podía pestañear repetidamente, perplejo por la información que había recibido. Por supuesto que recordó todas esas ocasiones en que Jaesuk hablaba de Jeno y de cómo Jongkwan le había relatado esa historia que reflejaba la mala actitud que tiene el muchacho. Todo parecía tener más sentido, en especial el creciente y obvio rencor de Jaesuk hacia Jeno. No lo puede culpar, después de todo el odio está bastante justificado.

—Oh.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien. —Sacude la cabeza—. Bueno, no la parte en donde no aceptas ser el compañero de Jaesuk, más bien, uh —Suspira por lo confuso que parecía en realidad todo y luego mira a Jeno—. Entiendo ahora por qué crees que Jaesuk no me perdonará.

—Lo siento, nunca quise dejarte sin amigos o algo parecido.

—Siendo sincero creo que nunca fueron realmente mis amigos —Con nerviosismo se muerde el interior de la mejilla, pensando luego en que se ha quedado solo, en definitiva—. Ya no tengo a nadie, supongo.

—Eso no es cierto —habla Jeno, fuerte y claro, tanto que Chenle no evita juntar sus miradas—. Tienes a Jisung con el que hablas a diario, a Donghyuck que es capaz de alegrarte la vida. Está Renjun, con quien puedes ser realmente lo que eres, y, aunque no lo creas, Jaemin también está para ti. —Con suavidad Jeno arregla su cabello y lo peina para que quede detrás de su oreja, mudando luego su cálida mano hasta acariciar su mejilla—. Y puede que no sea lo que quieras, pero estoy aquí también, ¿si?

—Por ahora eres todo lo que necesito, Jeno. —Esconde el rostro en el hombre de Jeno, donde puede escuchar directamente los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón—. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que extraño a mi familia más que nunca. Bueno, en general extraño mucho China.

—¿De verdad?

—Mhm —asiente.

—Cuando Renjun extraña China lo llevamos a Chinatown en Incheon.

—No sé lo que es eso.

Escuchar el tragar nervioso de Jeno y luego ve cómo se aleja para tener una visión más clara del menor.

—¿No conoces Chinatown, el paraíso de los chinos en Seúl?

—Jeno, no entiendo. ¿Es alguna jerga que no me han enseñado? —Jeno abre los ojos mientras alza las cejas, y cuando separa levemente sus labios es que Chenle se asusta—. No te rías de mí, por favor. Voy a entender si me lo explicas.

Su expresión sólo demuestra desconcierto hasta ver la forma en que los ojos de Chenle brillan a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Sólo en ese momento da suaves caricias en la espalda del menor, logrando que sus músculos se relajen por los toques.

—Nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, Chenle —dice, entonces dibuja la sonrisa más amable y dulce que alguna vez le dedicó—. Dime, ¿has paseado por Seúl alguna vez?

—Sólo para ir de camino a la universidad y de regreso a casa.

—Oh, no. —Chenle de pronto siente escalofríos en el cuerpo—. Tenemos que arreglar eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha estado un poco fuerte, pero puedo asegurar que es el único de la historia que relata este tipo de contenido.  
> Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia, pueden dejar sus comentarios aquí o en el [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/rjuunv)


	4. Dormitorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligera mención de xenofobia, pero fuera de eso el capítulo se trata de Jenle siendo softies por el otro uwu.

Chenle no sabe muy bien lo que había sucedido, sólo que Jeno de alguna forma lo había convencido de salir de casa para ir a comprar o dar un paseo —no lo entendía en verdad. Tuvo que cambiarse de ropa a pesar de no haber tomado una ducha como debió ser, y aunque se lo hizo saber a Jeno, él no lo tomó en cuenta. Se sentía un poco avergonzado con su aspecto, pues simplemente se puso un polerón cerrado junto a unos pantalones negros y fue arrastrado a las afueras como si de un muñeco se tratara.

Tomaron el metro, claro que luego no comprendía lo que estaban haciendo debido a su falta de comprensión del transporte público. Sin embargo, no necesitaba esforzarse porque Jeno estaba a su lado y era quien lo estaba guiando hacia su destino. Había mucha gente, eso le incomodaba bastante puesto que tenía la impresión de que se perdería en medio de la multitud, por lo que se aferra al brazo de Jeno para no separarse de él. Pareció no importarle, es más, de vez en cuando podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro que no intentaba ni disimular.

A pesar de no tener consciencia del lugar o siquiera la razón de su salida, Chenle confiaba por completo en Jeno. Tal vez por eso no sentía miedo de estar en público, porque a su lado había una persona que lo estaba apoyando y cuidando. Había una persona que se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar que podría averiguar su dirección sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien —o eso había dicho Jeno. A su lado tiene a la persona más amable y cálida que hubiera conocido, con unos amigos tan grandiosos que podían aceptarlo sin siquiera dudarlo. Porque así era Jeno. Un tipo bueno y confiable a pesar de su pasado tan egoísta.

Chenle sentía demasiada admiración por él, al menos de esa manera quiere llamar al sentimiento que recientemente se ha instalado en su corazón. A veces no podía dejar de observar a Jeno porque lucía maravilloso en momentos tan simples; por ejemplo, ahora mismo tiene una sonrisa decidida que le da un aspecto serio, pero sus ojos encantadores eran tan llamativos que era difícil de notar. Su nariz delineada brilla contra las luces exteriores y su cabello rubio hacía juego con la amarilla luna resplandeciente. Jeno parecía un tipo irreal, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Chenle se sentía atraído por él.

—¡Jeno, Chenle, por aquí!

Aquel grito le hicieron desviar rápido la mirada hacia la persona que lo había emitido, y cuando Chenle encuentra el lugar se sorprende demasiado por ver a Jisung, Donghyuck, Renjun y Jaemin esperando en una esquina aislada por ellos.

—¿Jeno? ¿Qué está sucediendo? —pregunta con una voz tan suave que duda de si fue escuchado. Claro que Jeno se lo hizo saber apenas le dedica una sonrisa abierta.

—Lo que querías, ven. —Su respuesta no tenía relación alguna con su duda, aún así lo sigue tal cual se lo ha pedido—. Ey, muchas gracias por venir.

—Iugh, no hables como si estuviéramos en un culto, hay niños presente. —De inmediato comenta Donghyuck, haciendo evidente su malestar al mostrar una expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

Renjun suelta una risa y luego mira a Jaemin, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza que nadie logra comprender.

—Te extrañamos hoy durante el descanso, Chenle.

Jisung asiente de inmediato.

—Te estuve enviando mensajes durante todo el día pero no respondiste a ninguno. —Ladea la cabeza ligeramente mientras alza ambas cejas, dándole un aspecto adorable—. ¿Estás bien?

Chenle no solía mentir porque sabe que es algo muy malo, si alguien pregunta por un asunto debes decir la verdad y ya. Pero esta vez la verdad era demasiado dolorosa y no podía simplemente relatar su pelea con sus amigos por segunda vez en el día, eso lo destruiría. Si dice una mentira sólo por esta vez no debería ser tan terrible, ¿verdad?

—Um, yo…

—Perdió su teléfono —habla de repente Jeno. Entonces Chenle lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos—, ¿verdad, Chenle?

—Uh, sí, así fue —asegura—. Se me cayó por algún lugar del apartamento.

—¿Por eso faltaste a clases? —pregunta Jisung.

—Sí.

—Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido.

Chenle sonríe un tanto avergonzado hasta que Jeno alza la mano para acariciar su cabello, con lo cual obviamente se relajó.

—Entonces, supongo que exageraste antes, ¿verdad? —Ambos miran a Renjun que ha hablado mientras mantiene una expresión bastante juguetona dirigida a Jeno—. Aunque si Jeno no te hubiera ido a ver, nunca nos hubiéramos enterado de que no conoces Chinatown.

Frunce el ceño al no comprender lo que Renjun ha dicho.

—No entiendo.

Donghyuck se ríe, por lo que parece, bastante emocionado y se acerca de inmediato a ellos, donde toma del brazo de Chenle para alejarlo del lado de Jeno.

—No te preocupes, nosotros te enseñaremos.

No deben caminar muchos metros hasta llegar a una esquina frente a gran entrada de pilares rojos y dorados, con detalles y dibujos de serpiente que son tan típicos de su país natal. La gran cantidad de gente amontonada a su alrededor hablaba en chino fluido, y entonces, cuando cruza la calle es que comprende que realmente todo lo que se encuentra en el lugar es un barrio, una réplica de lo es China.

Mientras más se adentra en el sitio, el color rojo aparece y resplandece debido a todas las luces dispuestas en el lugar. La gente camina con bolsas o con amigos, discutiendo el lugar que deberían visitar primero, claro que ese no era el caso de ellos, pues parecían saber exactamente hacia dónde ir. El olor a comida era demasiado embriagador, de hecho lo único que podía ver eran puestos de comida callejera siendo ocultados por la gran cantidad de personas reunidas para hacer un pedido.

—Usualmente iríamos a otro lugar pero como se trata de tu primera vez en Chinatown pasaremos a comer pastel de judía azuki, ¿si? —Donghyuck dijo a su lado, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Chenle de pronto es obligado a detener sus pasos y se encuentran frente a un local de color rojo. Tiene carteles con el menú y abajo de estos hay cocineros preparando alimentos, en este caso el pastel de judía azuki. Había mucha gente enfrente esperando por su comida o para simplemente hacer un pedido, lo cual deja en claro lo popular que es en el lugar.

—¿Esto es Chinatown? —murmura a nadie en particular, pues estaba muy embobado mirando lo bello que lucía todo.

—No —responde Jaemin quien aparece a su lado y pasa lentamente un brazo por sobre sus hombros—. Todo lo que ves aquí, todo este barrio es Chinatown. Es la pequeña China de Seúl.

Chenle alza las cejas y su mandíbula se cae debido a la sorpresa. Nunca antes había escuchado de aquel barrio, ni siquiera cuando buscaba datos de Seúl antes de hacer su intercambio había dado con tal información. Era realmente fascinante ver lo famoso que era, la gente amontonada era el claro ejemplo de ello.

—Haremos la fila ahora.

Segundos más tarde se encuentran en la línea de personas esperando para hacer su pedido, lo cual tomaría bastante tiempo al ver lo lleno que parecía estar. Sin embargo, la espera no pareció ser tan larga debido a las constantes pláticas que tenían respecto a distintos temas. Más de una vez Donghyuck y Renjun iniciaron discusiones, siendo alentados por Jisung y Jaemin, y sacándole risas escandalosas a Jeno. Era una vista muy bonita y real. Chenle no podía dejar de admirar tan linda amistad.

Pronto el olor embriagador del pastel estaba frente a sus narices, el vapor les golpea el rostro con suavidad y la comida lista no podía verse más apetitosa. Estaba tan ensimismado observando los pasteles ya cocinados que no se percató de la sonrisa que Jeno le daba hasta que golpeó con suavidad su hombro. Voltea la cabeza descubriendo que el mayor tiene dos pasteles envueltos en un delgado papel.

—¿Quieres de judía azuki o de queso crema?

Chenle traga saliva antes de responder.

—Nunca he probado de queso crema —dice con timidez. Pero por supuesto que la sonrisa que Jeno le daba le entrega la seguridad y confianza que necesitaba.

—¿Te gustaría compartir?

Así fue como siguieron su caminar estando uno al lado del otro con la excusa de compartir los alimentos. Esta vez, Jisung lo acompañaba a su otro extremo para platicar de lo mucho que le gustaba el barrio por la diversidad de comida que podía encontrar, además por lo encantador que lucían los locales en su exterior. Chenle sólo pudo estar de acuerdo con él, porque en verdad todo se veía bonito y agradable, parecía más el centro de alguna ciudad que el barrio de este.

Pocos momentos después, cuando siguen caminando sin parar llegan hasta un gran cartel de color marrón con un plato de Jajangmyeon en un costado y por el otro lado un dumpling partido a la mitad, creando un asiento con él. Era bastante divertido y original, Chenle no pudo evitar reír al verlo.

—¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto! —exclama Renjun, siendo seguido luego por todos.

Mientras se acerca cada vez más al asiento, puede percibir que debajo de la escritura coreana las palabras “Incheon CHINA TOWN” se despliegan en color blanco. Es justo en ese lugar que se reúnen los jóvenes para tomar una fotografía, o mejor dicho una selfie, enfrente del cartel. Jisung era el más alto, tal vez por eso era quién mantiene el teléfono en alto, intentando hacer calzar a todos en la pequeña pantalla, lo cual logró en tan sólo unos segundos.

Fue todo demasiado apresurado, Chenle quiso creer que se debía a la cantidad de personas que de igual forma deseaban posar enfrente del llamativo cartel. O tal vez era demasiado tarde y los chicos sólo deseaban acabar lo más rápido posible para irse a casa. De todas formas, aprecia bastante el esfuerzo que están haciendo por él. Era un gesto bastante lindo gastar parte de tu tiempo en un asunto que no vale la pena. 

La suave voz de Jaemin llama la atención de todos.

—Ey, por ahí hay brochetas de cordero. —Con su dedo apunta rápidamente hacia un pequeño carrito con carne humeante y cocinada, lo cual hace crujir el estómago de Chenle.

—Las brochetas de cordero de aquí son las mejores.

Es así cómo es arrastrado por Donghyuck y Jisung hasta el pequeño puesto con comida, siguiendo a Jeno, Jaemin y Renjun que iban por delante de ambos. Pidieron seis brochetas y continuaron con su andar por las pequeñas y concurridas calles del barrio. Las risas estaban presentes, las charlas eran constantes y la cálida ola que se instala en su pecho crece cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo. 

Llegaron finalmente hasta un pequeño jardín con juegos para niños que hicieron enloquecer a Jisung y Donghyuck, quienes llevaron al resto con ellos sólo para poder divertirse como si tuvieran cinco años. Chenle quedó sin aliento después de diez minutos intensos de movilidad, por lo que decidió hacer una pausa y toma asiento en el columpio triple frente a la resbaladilla unida a una especie de castillo, lugar en el cual los demás corren y ríen sin importar qué. Era lindo ver lo mucho que pueden divertirse con cosas tan simples, Chenle cree que sólo demuestra la grandiosa amistad que tienen. Era admirable.

—¿Te has aburrido? —pregunta Renjun mientras camina en su dirección y toma asiento a su costado.

—Me he cansado un poco, nada más.

—Mmm. —Con suavidad, Renjun se empieza a balancear teniendo las manos aferradas a la fría cadena—. Y dime, ¿te ha gustado Chinatown?

—Sí, es muy divertido y la comida es grandiosa. —Sonríe—. Me recuerda a casa.

—Casa —murmura y luego mira a Chenle—. ¿Cómo has estado aquí en Seúl? Sé que el intercambio puede ser un sueño, pero en realidad es muy difícil afrontarlo.

Duda por un segundo si responder con la verdad, puesto que tendría que hablar del incidente recientemente ocurrido con Jaesuk. Pero la sonrisa amigable de Renjun lo animaron.

—Extraño mi hogar. A mis padres, mi hermano. Mis amigos… —Traga saliva antes de continuar—. Como dices, el intercambio es un sueño. No te preparan mentalmente para el cambio social que deberás afrontar, ni tampoco para cuando te encuentres solo preguntándote si realmente todo vale la pena.

—Te entiendo. —Renjun asiente y suelta un pesado suspiro—. Mi primer año en Seúl también fue difícil, quería pensar que no era así porque siempre había estado solo. De hecho, soy hijo único, pero aún así me sentía…perdido. —Baja la cabeza y la sacude con suavidad—. Además, seamos sinceros, los coreanos sí son un poco prejuiciosos con los extranjeros.

—¿Acaso pasaste por un mal momento?

—Por supuesto, sufrí de mucha xenofobia cuando me mudé, la gente solía hablar mal de mí en mi cara porque pensaban que era demasiado serio. Claro que no se daban cuenta de que podía comprender todo. —Una risa seca se escapa de sus labios mientras que Chenle alza las cejas en una expresión preocupada—. Estuve a punto de rendirme, a punto de marcharme y no regresar jamás.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Chenle traga saliva, expectante a la respuesta que Renjun le daría.

—Encontré a las personas correctas —respondió con una sonrisa llena de calma, dejando desconcertado al menor—. Donghyuck fue la primera persona que me habló. Me presentó con el resto, ya sabes como son. Me ayudaron a sanar, aprender y sonreír otra vez. Sin ellos a mi lado no sería el mismo. No estaría en Seúl y no te habría conocido.

—Jeno dijo algo similar el otro día.

Esta vez, Renjun sonríe abiertamente.

—Aunque no lo creas, Jeno adora los clichés. Y por muy cliché que parezca lo que acabo de decir, es la verdad.

Chenle asiente, no está muy seguro de por qué lo hace, aunque realmente no le importaba demasiado. Seguía pensando en lo que Renjun había dicho, tratando de comprender lo que trataba de decir.

—Personas correctas…

—Mhm, en un principio no te das cuenta, hasta que algo te golpea y lo sabes —murmura—. Al menos yo supe cuando estaba paseando con los chicos en el centro comercial. Me estaban prestando atención con unas miradas tan dulces… Fue lindo. Y cuando regresé a casa, sabía que daría mi vida por ellos.

—Oh.

—¿Hay alguien así en tu vida?

Chenle se detiene un segundo para pensar en una respuesta adecuada, puesto que sentía que era descabellado sentir tan fuerte sentimiento por alguien que apenas conoces. Compartía siempre con los amigos de Jeno, pero eso eran, ¿no? Amigos de Jeno… ¿Cómo podría ganarse un lugar en tan dichoso grupo si lucen perfectos sin él en el cuadro? ¿Cómo podría?

Las risas y exclamaciones lo distraen por un momento y cuando alza la mirada visualiza la brillante cabellera rubia de Jeno. El chico estaba pellizcando los costados de Jisung, podría deducir que eran cosquillas por la forma en que se retuerce y en la risa escandalosa que escapa de sus labios. Jaemin se acerca a ellos para separarlos, recibiendo por el otro extremo un abrazo de Donghyuck. Jeno sonrió y entonces ladeó la cabeza hasta cruzar miradas con Chenle, cuyo corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que creyó que Renjun podía oírlo. 

Claro que todo nerviosismo fue borrado cuando Jeno le dedicó una sonrisa mucho más amplia y brillante, mientras inicia un caminar en su dirección.

—Ey, ¿están bien? —pregunta a mitad de camino, sin detener sus pasos.

—Lo estamos, sólo teníamos una charla sobre intercambios —responde Renjun, entonces se levanta del asiento teniendo las manos afirmadas en las frías cadenas—. ¿Nos queda tiempo aún?

—Creo que unas dos horas.

—Mmm. —Posa una mano debajo de su mentón y hace una mueca, lo que le da un aspecto más infantil—. Deberíamos ir a comer, ¿no crees?

—Me parece bien.

—Le diré a los otros —dice Renjun y luego se marcha con rapidez hacia el trío que sigue luchando entre ellos por los besuqueos de Donghyuck.

El silencio se instala en el ambiente, teniendo de fondo el chocar de las ramas y hojas de los árboles a causa del viento. La noche era tranquila y pacífica, perfecta para estar a solas y ahogarse en pensamientos. Pero Chenle no estaba preparado para estar solo otra vez y de verdad esperaba que la noche nunca pudiera terminar.

Entonces, cuando sus manos aprietan las cadenas del columpio, unos cálidos dedos acarician con suavidad su cabello, haciendo un recorrido hasta su mentón. 

Era Jeno.

Siempre era Jeno.

Y cuando levanta la mirada se embriaga en su amable sonrisa y cálidos ojos.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí —responde casi en un susurro.

—¿Quieres ir a comer ya? Puedo hablar con los chicos si no estás hambriento.

—No, está bien. Debería comer algo.

Traga saliva, y sabe que Jeno puede sentirlo porque su mano no ha abandonado su mentón. Es más, ha pasado tanto tiempo acariciándolo que Chenle no puede evitar recostar su mejilla en contra de la cálida palma del mayor.

—Ey —llama otra vez, entonces Chenle lo mira—, ven aquí.

Se levanta con lentitud y calma, después de todo nadie lo estaba apresurando, y cuando está frente a frente con Jeno, no puede evitar rodear su cuerpo con los brazos con toques suaves y tímidos. El mayor no tarda en envolverlo también, sin embargo extiende una mano para acariciar sin parar el cabello de Chenle.

—¿Te diviertes? —murmura en contra de su oído, haciendo que Chenle ría por las cosquillas producidas.

—Demasiado.

Jeno suelta un suspiro escandaloso que por un segundo ha preocupado al menor. Hasta que Jeno habla otra vez.

—Bien, es lo único que me importa.

Entonces Chenle recuerda lo que Renjun ha dicho sobre dar la vida por otra persona y no puede evitar pensar que es un poco apresurado y descabellado. Pero tener a Jeno entre sus brazos le hacen creer que tal vez ya se encuentra en ese escenario.

Siendo sincero, sería capaz de dar todo sólo por Jeno.

—¡Ey, tortolos! —La voz de Donghyuck los llama desde lejos, por lo que se separan tan sólo un poco para verlo—. ¡Si no vienen ahora se perderán de la cena!

Chenle se ríe por la forma en que Donghyuck había hablado y entonces regresa su mirada a Jeno, cuya sonrisa no había desaparecido.

—Vamos —dice.

Siguieron caminando por mucho tiempo más. Chenle no estaba sorprendido ya que se encontraban en una zona bastante alejada del público, por lo que cuando se encuentran con un par de personas sabe que están muy cerca del núcleo del barrio. Jeno no se había separado de su lado, es más mantiene con firmeza un brazo por sobre sus hombros. Lo dejaba así porque se siente más cómodo y seguro al tenerlo a su lado, pues era una forma de transmitir que siempre estaría a su lado.

Pronto ingresaron a un restaurante que curiosamente no tenía fila para hacer ingreso. Chenle pensaba que era debido a lo tarde que era, aunque en verdad no tiene idea de la hora que es. Sin embargo, por dentro el local estaba un poco concurrido, las voces de los clientes se mezclan entre sí y la loza que choca una contra la otra produce ruido por la habitación. De todas formas decidieron quedarse porque el aroma de la comida era tan embriagador que despertó el hambre de todos.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a la pared y claro que Jeno no dejó su lado en ningún segundo, ni siquiera había retirado su brazo cuando la mesera llegó en tan sólo unos segundos para anotar su pedido. Pidieron distintos platillos porque deseaban compartir cada uno de ellos. Chenle no podía estar más de acuerdo con la idea, especialmente porque ha tenido pocas oportunidades de probar la gastronomía coreana, así que cuando sus platos llegan tan sólo minutos después y el dulce aroma que desprende la comida llega a sus narices, se emociona de verdad.

Todos estaban muy hambrientos, de hecho muchas veces sus palillos chocaron por intentar sacar un poco de comida, pero claro que eso no evitó que las charlas y las risas se detuvieran. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el lugar, sólo tenía la sensación de que habían pasado horas y ya eran las tres de la mañana. Claro que no era así ya que las personas seguían ingresando y el local no daba indicios de cierre en los próximos minutos. Estaba bien así, Chenle creía que daba la impresión de que la noche sería interminable.

—Diablos, son las diez —dice Jaemin mientras mira la pantalla de su teléfono.

Jisung emite un quejido y junta las cejas.

—¿Tan pronto? —Con su labio inferior hace un puchero y apunta a la comida—. Aún no terminamos de comer.

—Podemos pedir para llevar, no es tan complicado —responde Renjun, cuya atención está puesta en la mesera tratando de llamar su atención—. Si no nos marchamos ahora vamos a perder el tren.

Chenle no lo comprendía bien, en especial porque no tiene idea del funcionamiento del transporte público de Seúl. Pero debía creer en Renjun, si dice que van a perder el tren entonces eso va a suceder. Trata de ocultar la mueca de su rostro acercando el vaso de agua a sus labios.

—Deja de hacer pucheros, eso no cambiará nada —Donghyuck golpea con el dedo índice las mejillas del menor, por lo cual Chenle suelta una risita—. Iré a pagar. Ven conmigo, Renjun.

Así los dos se levantan intentando ignorar las quejas de Jisung —las cuales Chenle comprende a la perfección, mientras que el resto se quedan observando cómo empaquetan la comida que ha quedado. Cuando estaba todo listo, se ponen en pie ya arreglados y salen del local.

—Pueden venir a mi casa —ofrece Jisung, obteniendo de inmediato la negación de Renjun.

—La última vez tus padres despertaron por los gritos de Donghyuck.

—¡Ey, no fui yo quien decidió ver esa horrible película de terror!

Chenle vuelve a reír y mira a Jeno quién también le ha estado observando con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Está bien, podemos planear algo mejor para otro día —interrumpe Jaemin—. Después de todo, no tenemos nuestros hogares disponibles y no queremos molestar a nadie, ¿verdad?

En ese momento a Chenle se le ocurre una idea descabellada. De hecho, ni siquiera sabe si está en la posición de ofrecer su hogar para una reunión, menos aún sabe si lo van a aceptar. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, cree que vale la pena intentarlo si se trata de Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jisung y Renjun. Para estar juntos un poco más.

—Uhm. —Traga saliva cuando recibe las miradas de todos los presentes y por un segundo piensa que ha sido un error, hasta que Jeno da suaves toque en su hombro que le dan la seguridad que necesita—. Vivo en un apartamento en el centro. Es un poco pequeño, pero pueden ir si así lo quieren.

Su estómago da un revoltijo y su corazón no deja de latir con fuerza ante las miradas que no se han alejado. Quiere esconder su rostro, pero hacerlo sería extraño, así que simplemente se queda ahí, esperando por alguna respuesta mientras siente que su cara se enrojece por la vergüenza.

—¿Algo así como una pijamada? —habla Donghyuck, y cuando Chenle lo mira descubre una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro del mayor.

—Uh, sí, claro.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te importa tenernos en tu casa? —pregunta esta vez Renjun, teniendo una expresión llena de preocupación.

Chenle se confunde al verlo. Tenerlos en su casa sería más bien un honor para él, el problema es que no quiere presionarlos para llevarlos a su hogar. No quiere tener la sensación de que han aceptado su invitación por lástima.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Oh, Chenle, eres el amigo más genial del planeta —lloriquea Jisung, quien se acerca con los brazos extendidos para abrazar al chico. Lo recibe con una sonrisa y su pecho se llena con una cálida sensación al oír la palabra con la que Jisung se ha referido a él.

—De acuerdo, entonces si no es molestia podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Chenle —dice Jaemin, mostrando sus relucientes dientes en una sonrisa. 

El barullo que produce el pequeño grupo lo llenan de alegría y es así que caminan hacia el metro mientras hacen planes para ir al apartamento de Chenle. Cuando se da cuenta de que Jeno no está realmente cerca de ellos, se asusta por un segundo y empieza a buscar con la mirada al mayor, encontrando al tipo a unos pocos pasos más atrás con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida. Detiene sus pasos e inclina la cabeza hacia un costado preguntándose si sería correcto interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para meditarlo cuando su boca se abre para hablar.

—¿Jeno? —murmura con suavidad, llamando la atención del chico. Se detiene también, casi enfrente suyo y sonríe.

—Ey, creí que estabas planeando la pijamada con los demás. —Chenle no tiene tiempo para responder cuando Jeno desliza un brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo guía en dirección al metro—. ¿Estás seguro de invitarlos a tu casa?

—Por supuesto —asiente de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, sólo eso necesitaba saber.

Su sonrisa es mucho más amplia y su andar era más continuo, como si su ánimo hubiera subido repentinamente. Aunque, claro que Chenle no supo si se sentía mal de verdad o sólo fue su imaginación. De pronto ya estaban con el resto de los chicos, quienes se habían dividido en grupos para ir a casa de cada uno y buscar prendas para la pijamada, por lo que cuando tomaron el tren, de a poco fueron desapareciendo en las distintas estaciones hasta que solamente Chenle y Jeno quedaron.

—Pensé que alguien iría contigo hasta tu casa —dice Chenle, y a pesar de ser pocas las personas que estaban en el vagón, habla en un tono muy bajo.

—Oh, no les gusta ir a la universidad cuando está oscuro. Bueno, al menos a Renjun, Jisung y Donghyuck. —El menor frunce el ceño al no comprender sus palabras—. Vivo en los dormitorios de la universidad.

—¿No eres de Seúl?

Jeno niega con la cabeza.

—Soy de Incheon —responde—. Mis padres no querían que perdieran tanto tiempo viajando en tren, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería mudarme a los dormitorios de la universidad. No me había alegrado la idea, pero extendieron mi  _ límite de horario _ así que no puedo quejarme.

Chenle traga saliva intentando relacionar lo que dijo Jeno con todo el vocabulario aprendido, pues no pudo comprender con exactitud a lo que se refería. No deseaba preguntar porque sería demasiada la molestia, pero si Jeno se refiere a eso otra vez y deja a Chenle como un idiota ignorante, no podría soportarlo.

—No entiendo, lo siento.

El chico alza las cejas y acerca su mano hasta los cabellos del menor.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —dice con suavidad, dando un par de pasos para estar más cerca de Chenle—. ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Es sobre el  _ límite de horario _ ? —El muchacho asiente con timidez—. Uhm, cómo podría explicarlo… ¿Conoces el toque de queda?

—Sí, eso sí lo entiendo. —Sonríe mientras asiente con entusiasmo.

—El _ límite de horario _ es un toque de queda para los estudiantes que viven en los dormitorios. El horario estándar no pasa de las diez de la noche, pero este puede ser extendido con el permiso de tus padres.

—Oh —emite con una mueca en los labios, reflejando su claro disgusto hacia la regla.

—Horrible, ¿verdad?

—Sólo un poco —ríe—. Cuando estaba viendo alternativas de vivienda para Seúl descubrí los dormitorios universitarios, y cuando le dije a mis padres ellos se negaron rotundamente.

—Fue mejor así, ¿no crees?

—Eso creo —murmura—, pero de todas formas hubiera sido genial tenerlo como opción. Habría tenido un paseo por los dormitorios.

—¿Como si fueras un turista? —pregunta alzando las cejas.

—En ese tiempo era un turista.

Jeno se ríe abiertamente por lo que Chenle había dicho, tanto así que sus ojos se transforman en pequeñas medias lunas. Pensó que en ese momento no pudo lucir más adorable.

—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? —Jeno toma aire sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. A los dormitorios.

—¿Me llevarías de verdad? —La emoción en la voz de Chenle estaba presente, tanto así que no era necesario ver su cara de emoción para saber que la idea le había gustado. Por lo tanto, Jeno asiente.

—Claro.

—¡Me encantaría!

Es así como permanecen en el tren por un par de minutos hasta llegar a la estación más cercana a la universidad. Debieron caminar unas calles más para encontrar los dormitorios, puesto que estos estaban separados de la institución física para generar espacios de descansos con los estudiantes que viven ahí. Chenle creía que era lo mejor, además de que no debías caminar demasiado para llegar al fin a clases y en los días con horas extensas de descanso simplemente vas a tu habitación y duermes un poco. Claro que sólo por ese lado era bueno, porque a pesar de todo siente que no sería capaz de compartir habitación con un completo desconocido.

Pronto hacen su aparición delante del edificio principal de los dormitorios y claro que es igual a como lo muestran en las fotografías de la página web. Luce como un edificio hospitalario, es blanco y tiene gran cantidad de ventanas, aún así no tiene demasiados pisos de altura. No era escalofriante a pesar de su aspecto tan desabrido, ya que hay varias luces dispuestas en la entrada para los estudiantes que tienen su límite de horario extendido. Se preocupan por el bienestar de sus alumnos, debía admitir.

De pronto, Jeno toma su mano y dándole una sonrisa cálida lo arrastra hasta el interior de edificio en dónde hay un largo pasillo. No tiene mucho tiempo para verlo porque es guiado escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Jeno. Su dormitorio estaba en el cuarto piso, eso le había comentado. También que el número de su habitación era un número par, lo cual hacía fácil de recordar, y tiene un compañero con el cual se lleva bien pero nunca antes han pasado tiempo juntos fuera de los dormitorios por las actividades que realizan de manera individual.

Al llegar frente a la puerta puede comprobar que Jeno tenía razón, estaba grabado un número par muy fácil de recordar. Era el cuatrocientos.

—Tenías razón, es imposible de olvidar.

—Lo sé —resopla. 

Chenle observa la forma en que gira la llave en la cerradura y abre tan sólo un segundo después la puerta de la habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras, por supuesto.

—Al parecer mi compañero aún no regresa —murmura, intentando no hacer tanto ruido para el resto de sus vecinos.

—¿También tiene su límite de horario extendido?

—No, sólo le gusta llegar tarde los viernes y fines de semana.

Trata de callar la risa que ha dejado salir y tapa su boca con la punta de sus dedos en el preciso momento en que Jeno enciende la luz y lo deja entrar a la habitación. Era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, había una distancia de metro y medio en las camas paralelas, pequeños muebles que intuía que eran para la ropa y artefactos electrónicos conectados por aquí y por allá. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pósters de distintas películas, además de cuadros con pinturas abstractas que llamaron de inmediato su atención. 

Era un cuarto realmente agradable.

—Oh por dios —habla con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula caída—. ¿Tienen un mini refrigerador?

—Mhm, fue idea de mi compañero.

—Vaya, es genial —murmura y continúa escaneando la habitación. Aunque claro que no puede hacerlo demasiado porque su mirada parece regresar a los cuadros colgados en la pared.

—Son de mi compañero —Jeno aparece a su lado admirando de igual forma a las pinturas—. ¿Ves ese de ahí? Ganó inspiración luego de botar un tazón con frutas al suelo. Y con ese de ahí me pidió sacar toda mi ropa porque quería acumular una cantidad de colores y tonos para, y cito, “escupir pintura sobre el lienzo”.

No puede evitar que una risotada deje sus labios.

—Esa ha sido buena.

—Lo sé —asiente, volteando luego hacia el otro lado y mira un cuadro sobre la cabecera de la cama. Chenle se impresiona al verlo porque no se parece a los anteriores, este era más suave, como si el pincel hubiera rozado el lienzo. Y los colores eran brillantes, tanto que parecían una explosión de fuegos artificiales. De alguna forma podía sentir varias emociones con sólo apreciarlo—. Y este… —Empieza a decir—. Aquí debía pintar alguna emoción o sensación, así que me pidió que le hablara sobre mi día. Dijo que nunca antes sintió algo tan potente como cuando realizó el cuadro, y que fuera lo que haya pasado debía atesorarlo mucho.

Chenle entonces lo mira y descubre un brillo especial en sus ojos que hacían creer que estaría a punto de llorar. No lo hizo, por supuesto, pues una sonrisa llena de dulzura había decorado su rostro, brindándole una sensación extraña en el cuerpo al menor.

—Debió ser un día muy especial. —Su voz salió muy despacio pero sabía que Jeno lo había escuchado, ya que voltea la cabeza para mirarlo también.

—Eso creo —dice—. Fue el día en que nos conocimos, después de todo.

Lo primero que siente es como la sangre sube a su rostro de manera lenta y efusiva, haciendo que sus mejillas se pinten con un color rosa. Tenía vergüenza, claro que sí, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para alejar sus ojos de Jeno cuando él lo miraba de una forma tan especial, con el mismo brillo que tenía al apreciar la pintura. Siente cosquillas por todo su estómago y eran tan fuertes que podría vomitar en aquel mismo instante. Quería decir algo de regreso, después de todo se siente muy agradecido con el tipo por todas las cosas que ha hecho por él.

Entonces sonríe con timidez y abre la boca, siendo de pronto interrumpido por el ruido de la cerradura. Ambos voltean en el momento exacto en que la puerta es abierta, revelando por el otro lado a un tipo de cabello café oscuro y lentes redondos, quien lleva entre sus brazos un bolso cuadrado y bolsas repletas. Cuando levanta la mirada y ve que Jeno está enfrente suyo, sonríe.

—Ey, has llegado —dice, paseando luego su mirada a Chenle—. Y vienes con visitas.

Chenle entrelaza sus manos al oírlo, pues se siente nervioso al llamar la atención del compañero de Jeno. Claro que el tipo no lo hacía con mala intención, eso lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Jeno se aleja de su lado y se acerca al chico recién llegado para sujetar algunas de sus cosas.

—Lo siento, nos iremos pronto.

—Gracias —murmura—. Soy Mark.

—Me llamo Chenle.

El tipo inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—¿Podrías repetirlo? No entendí muy bien.

—Uh, es  _ Chenle _ .

—Oh, Chenle, ¿verdad? —repite, recibiendo esta vez un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del menor—. No parece nombre coreano.

—Chenle es extranjero —habla Jeno casi de inmediato provocando que una expresión llena de sorpresa se haya dibujado en su rostro.

—¿De verdad? ¿De dónde eres?

—Soy de China —responde despacio, dejando en claro la timidez que ha sentido.

—¿Ingresaste por el Programa de Integración Internacional?

—Así es. —Frunce el ceño ante el repentino interés del compañero de Jeno, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mayor que recolecta cosas para empacar en su mochila—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Mark también es extranjero —dice Jeno. 

—Soy de Canadá.

—Oh por dios, eso es muy genial. —Sonríe Chenle.

Mientras esperan a que Jeno termine de arreglar su mochila con cosas para la pijamada, Chenle y Mark matan el tiempo hablando de distintos asuntos como el cambio cultural, la mudanza y sus experiencias en la carrera que estudian. Es así que descubre que Mark está en su tercer año en Teoría e Historia del Arte —lo que explica también la cantidad de pinturas que hay en la habitación, y que solamente desde este año comparte dormitorio con Jeno.

—Curiosamente ambos pedimos un cambio así que decidieron dejarnos juntos para arreglar el problema más rápido.

—¿No te agradó tu compañero anterior?

—Uhm, éramos distintos, supongo —responde Mark—. Suelo necesitar mucha ayuda y a veces puedo ser muy ruidoso con los utensilios y demás, pero Jeno lo aceptó todo. Él realmente es muy…

—Amable. —Chenle termina por él. Mark muestra una expresión de confusión en un principio, hasta que una sonrisa de a poco aparece en su rostro.

—Así es —murmura—. Y dime, ¿cómo conociste a Jeno?

—Fue durante el primer día de clases —asiente—. Estaba tratando de pedir mi desayuno en la cafetería y Jeno me ayudó a pronunciar las palabras. Fue un muy buen gesto de su parte.

En ese preciso momento Jeno sale del baño con un cepillo de dientes en mano y lo guarda en su mochila con rapidez.

—Lamento la demora.

—Está bien —dice Chenle mientras alza las manos—. Ha sido divertido hablar con Mark.

El mayor sonríe abiertamente.

—Lo ha sido de verdad.

—Estaré de regreso mañana —Jeno cuelga la mochila en sus hombros sin dejar de mirar a su compañero—, inventa algo por mí si hay inspección sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré.

Chenle había estado en silencio, esperando paciente sentado en la cama de Jeno a que él termine de arreglar sus cosas para pasar la noche en su casa. Estaba en ese lugar cuando el mayor se acerca y le extiende una mano que recibe con delicadeza. Cuando se levanta, mira a Mark y sonríe.

—Fue un gusto hablar contigo —habla y una risa traviesa se escapa de los labios del mayor.

—El gusto ha sido mío —responde realizando una pequeña reverencia que Chenle intentó imitar, y en el segundo en que siente un suave tirón en su mano, mira a Jeno que espera paciente a que se despida de su compañero—. Oh, no olvides ayudarme con mi proyecto mañana.

Jeno lo mira por sólo un momento y asiente.

—No lo haré.

Ambos dan media vuelta y salen de la habitación despidiéndose por última vez de Mark. Recorren los pasillos para salir esta vez, tratando de guardar silencio para no llamar la atención de los residentes y causar futuros problemas a Jeno. Es debido a ello que no dejan de hablar desde que ponen un pie fuera del edificio universitario, sin preocuparse por el ruido que harían sus risas escandalosas o de si algún supervisor los descubriera rompiendo las reglas —en el caso de Jeno.

En esta ocasión no tuvieron tiempo de tomar el tren, porque la estación cierra a la medianoche y era bastante evidente que la hora había pasado desde antes que dejaran el dormitorio de Jeno. Sin embargo, tomarían el autobús que realiza un trayecto más directo y paraliza su funcionamiento cerca de las una de la mañana, dato que Chenle recordaría por si hay alguna situación que requiera del uso del transporte público en alta horas de la noche. A pesar de ser peligroso caminar por las calles oscuras y vacías, Chenle no tenía miedo porque Jeno estaba a su lado, tomando su mano y hablando para aminorar el ambiente tan frívolo. 

Además, la parada estaba a sólo una calle de distancia y a lo lejos se pueden ver luces brillantes, indicando que el tránsito de vehículos sigue funcionando.

En efecto, no debieron esperar mucho tiempo una vez que llegaron a la parada, pues a los segundos el autobús se detiene enfrente abriendo sus puertas para recibir a Jeno y Chenle y dejar a algunos estudiantes que viven en la residencia universitaria. El mayor lo dirige por el angosto pasillo hasta la parte trasera del bus, donde hay varios asientos dobles que están vacíos por obvias razones y lo hace tomar asiento al lado de la gran ventana que deja a la vista parte de la calle en la cual van transitando. Chenle no puede ver demasiado porque no todas las luces están en su máxima potencia, sin embargo, no necesita de ninguna distracción cuando Jeno está a su lado, hablando en voz muy baja para no molestar al chófer y sin siquiera soltar su mano.

Estaba muy, muy, muy feliz.

Estar con Jeno lo hacía feliz.

El tiempo a su lado transcurría tan rápido que casi se quedan arriba del autobús cuando habían llegado a su parada y debieron bajar con rapidez para evitar caminar el trayecto de regreso. Chenle no sabía si era algo por lo que debía preocuparse, es más, sólo podía reír por la situación tan cómica que habían vivido. No parecía avergonzado de que Jeno lo viera, pues sabe con certeza que nunca sería capaz de juzgarlo por algo que parece ser tan simple. Y claro que no lo hizo, sólo lo acompañó con sus risas y refuerza el agarre de sus manos con un apretón ligero.

A tan sólo unos metros de distancia estaban el resto de sus amigos esperando a su llegada y cuando Jeno le brindó una sonrisa antes de arrastrarlo por toda la calle, sabía que tal vez esa noche sería la mejor de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde que leí este capítulo siento mi corazón latir con fuerza, porque soy una softie por Jenle.  
> Cualquier duda saben que va al [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/rjuunv)


	5. Dulce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Starry night de BoA (feat. Crush)

Chenle se sentía un poco aturdido, tal vez cansado y algo mareado, sólo estaba recién despertando luego de un largo sueño —quería creer al menos. Sentía los brazos atrapados y sus piernas chocaban contra algo que no podía descifrar, y aunque tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber en dónde diablos estaba, no quería abrir los ojos por el momento. Mientras se queda recostado se distrae con los recuerdos de la noche anterior y no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aparezca en su rostro.

Luego de haber ingresado por la puerta de su apartamento, Jaemin haya acomodado los zapatos de todos en la entrada y que la reciente vergüenza fuera destruída, decidieron romper el hielo intentando cocinar un poco. Fue un completo desastre, debía admitir, especialmente a la hora de escoger condimentos para los alimentos, sin embargo, lograron llegar a un acuerdo para no estar sobre sus gargantas durante toda la noche. Luego de eso decidieron ver una película sin sentido en Netflix, la cual no duró más de media hora en la pantalla ya que habían decidido hacer una pequeña batalla de karaoke.

Chenle no suele cantar en público por varias razones, entre ellas es la dificultad que tiene a la hora de pronunciar las palabras en algún otro idioma, como el inglés. Prefería evitar las burlas que podría tener, aunque claro que a pesar de formar equipos con Jisung, era él quien parecía entusiasmado por participar en todas las sesiones. No se quejaba, es más era muy divertido observar al resto cantar. Lo encontraba reconfortante, por alguna razón. Entonces, de manera desprevenida, Jisung propone batalla de duetos y es arrastrado al centro de la sala de estar donde le entregan un micrófono y vitorean por él.

—¡Crazy in Love!

—¡Don’t go breaking my heart!

—No tienen gusto, es obvio que debe ser Breaking Free.

—Iugh, Jaemin…

Habían muchas opciones por escoger y los gritos de los chicos no ayudaban en facilitar la tarea en la cual Jisung estaba tan empeñado. Chenle se había resignado en su posición y sólo se queda esperando hasta que el juego empiece. Es en ese momento en que cruza miradas con Jeno, quien le brinda una cálida sonrisa que causaron que sus mejillas se pinten de un suave color rosa.

—¡Lo tengo, Chenle! —Jisung llama su atención sin dejar de mirar la pantalla que muestra el inicio del juego—. Elegí algo fácil para que te sientas más cómodo.

Asiente con la cabeza, esperando a que la canción se reproduzca luego de los vitoreos que hay en el juego. Primero hay una pequeña pausa para indicar a los jugadores y escoger de manera aleatoria sus partes en la canción, siendo luego estas diferenciadas entre los colores azules y rojos. Chenle era el color rojo y se siente un poco abrumado cuando, dadas las instrucciones, debe cantar de inmediato.

Se tardó dos segundos en identificar la canción y es entonces que puede empezar a cantar para no hacer perder a su equipo, siendo acompañado por la voz de Jisung, el cual debe seguir solo por indicación del juego.

_ ¿Por qué la emoción que siento por ti es tan brillante y cálida? Siempre, siempre. _

La melodía era suave y calmada, tal vez embriagadora de la misma forma. Chenle no puede evitar sentir una cálida sensación por su pecho al escuchar cada palabra de la canción, casi como comprendiendo lo que intenta explicar la letra.

_ Mi bolsillo está lleno de calidez, toma mis manos. El tiempo está en pausa, en una noche en la que sólo existimos nosotros dos. _

No puede dejar de mirar a Jisung en ningún momento en que está cantando, su voz era muy acogedora y podía expresar con claridad un montón de sentimientos que Chenle estaba sintiendo. Cuando Jisung lo mira y le sonríe, sabe que es su turno para cantar.

_ Noche estrellada, al final de esta hermosa noche, bajo la luz de las estrellas que brilla sobre nosotros _ .

Su voz tiembla un poco y aunque ha pasado bastante desapercibido Chenle no tiene tiempo de sentir vergüenza de ello, ya que no ha podido evitar recordar cuando se encontraba en el dormitorio de Jeno mientras daba vueltas explorando la habitación y conociendo a su compañero que parecía ser tan simpático.

Frunce ligeramente el ceño sin dejar de cantar lo que parece ser el coro.

No podía comprender con exactitud por qué parecía recordar ese momento ahora, era un poco extraño. Tal vez se trataba de un recuerdo cálido porque Mark lo había aceptado casi de inmediato, como si fueran viejos amigos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido realmente feliz. Aunque en ese momento no le había dado tiempo para pensar en lo feliz que se sentía porque se había distraído al salir de la residencia junto a Jeno…

_ Sólo nosotros bajo la luz de la luna _ .

_ Una escena que he imaginado al menos una vez _ .

Por supuesto, en ese momento estaba distraído porque Jeno lo estaba acompañando, conversando, riendo, tomando de su mano como si nada más importara. Como si sólo los dos estuvieran en el mundo.

_ Recuerda este momento _ .

_ Acércate para poder entrar en tus brazos _ .

Era Jeno quién le hacía recordar esta canción porque parecía describir su actuar durante toda la noche en que estuvieron juntos bajo el brillo de las estrellas, mientras se susurraban cosas al oído de la forma más dulce posible. Chenle no podía negar que era especial la relación que tenían juntos, es más es lo único que lo ha mantenido en pie además de los chicos.

_ Esta noche encantadora y el momento que sólo nosotros compartimos _ .

Se trataba de Jeno.

Siempre sería de Jeno.

El dueto había acabado con las voces de Chenle y Jisung cantando al unísono la última nota de la canción. Era suave y calmada, tal como el resto de la melodía, por lo que el vitoreo que comenzó apenas terminan su presentación parece ser más alborotado que antes. No podía negar que se siente ligeramente avergonzado por la escena montada y cuando recibe felicitaciones de todos los chicos, sólo se dirige hacia el sofá para tomar asiento al lado de Jeno.

—Ey —murmura el mayor, quien voltea la cabeza para conectar su ojos. Chenle se sintió ligeramente acalorado—, estuviste muy genial allá.

—Gracias.

No pudieron decir más nada porque la batalla estaba por continuar, o al menos eso quisieron. Después de todo, habían canciones que a todos les gustaban y terminaron por bailar y cantar en medio de la sala al ritmo de la música. Había sido muy divertido para Chenle, y también muy desestresante. Se había relajado tanto que al poco tiempo de estar ya sentado en el sofá siente que sus ojos pesan ligeramente por el cansancio que ha invadido a su cuerpo.

No era el único, tampoco el peor, pues Jisung cabeceaba con brusquedad esperando a mantenerse despierto mientras siguen platicando de cualquier idiotez.

—Ey, Ji —llama Chenle cuando se percata de que el chico no iba a resistir ni un poco más en ese estado—. Puedes tomar mi cama si así lo quieres.

Puede ver claramente como Jisung cierra sus ojos con fuerza un par de veces y niega con la cabeza con pereza.

—Estoy bien.

—Ji.

—De acuerdo —habla de pronto Renjun. Con cuidado se levanta de su asiento en el suelo y choca las palmas de sus manos entre sí—. Es momento de traer los  _ sacos de dormir _ .

Donghyuck estaba acostado enfrente suyo. No duerme, pero sí se nota la pereza que siente pues emite un gruñido y observa los movimientos de Renjun. Por su lado, Jaemin se ha puesto de pie y sigue al mayor a la entrada. Ninguno había notado el ceño fruncido de Chenle y estaba agradecido porque no quería parecer un ignorante.

Aún así la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —pregunta Jeno. Estaba sonriendo, como siempre lo hace cuando Chenle se voltea para verlo—. ¿Hay algo que no entendiste? —No quería admitirlo, eso estaba muy claro, pero era obvio que deseaba saberlo; es entonces que siente que Jeno se acomoda más cerca suyo y baja la intensidad de su voz—. Un  _ saco de dormir _ es la manta individual que se usa para acampar.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es —asiente.

—Mmm. —Chenle se remueve en su lugar mientras sus manos juguetean entre ellas en un acto casi nervioso—. ¿Podrías repetirlo para mí?

La suave risa de Jeno causa que su corazón palpite con rapidez, tanto así que puede escucharlo en sus oídos.

—Saco de dormir —repite con lentitud—. ¿Está bien así?

Chenle sonríe, enternecido por la actitud de Jeno.

—Lo está.

Cuando Jeno mueve su mano y hace un ademán para alzarla, es interrumpido por la voz de Jaemin.

—Ey, Jeno —llama, alzando en una mano un bulto envuelto—. Ten.

Lo lanza en su dirección y a pesar de que no iba a golpear su rostro, Chenle no puede evitar retroceder para no tener contacto con el saco de dormir envuelto. Jeno lo atrapa con ambas manos y empieza a estirarlo teniendo la atenta mirada del menor sobre él. 

—Se ve demasiado delgado —dice tras observar lo fácil que parecía mover la tela—. ¿Estás seguro de que con eso no vas a pasar frío?

Jeno alza las cejas y lo mira con curiosidad.

—¿Alguna vez has usado un saco de dormir?

—Uh, no —murmura Chenle. Sus mejillas se cubre de un suave rosa cuando se percata de lo intruso que estaba siendo, pero no lo estaba haciendo a propósito y esperaba a que Jeno pudiera entenderlo antes de criticarlo.

—¿Quieres usarlo un rato conmigo?

—De acuerdo.

Mientras el resto de los chicos se acomoda alrededor de la sala de estar, Chenle se acerca a Jeno y cubren sus piernas con la manta desarmada. La luz estaba apagada, pero la pantalla de la televisión sigue encendida reproduciendo en Youtube una lista de canciones relajantes para poder conversar con calma. Claro que no duraron demasiado, ya que a los pocos minutos pueden escuchar las respiraciones relajadas de los muchachos en el suelo. Chenle les brinda una mirada rápida cuando Jeno lo interrumpe.

—¿Te ha gustado? —Apunta con la cabeza a su regazo, dejando en claro que habla del saco de dormir.

—Es calentito.

—Así es. —Sonríe—. ¿Te irás a la cama ahora?

Chenle hace una mueca con los labios, pensando si lo que diría a continuación iba a perturbar a Jeno de alguna forma. No se trataba de nada malo, más bien era algo cursi, pero si no lo dice cree que podría explotar.

—Uhm, ¿Jeno? —murmura muy despacio, tanto así que Jeno se debe acercar más a su lado para poder oírlo con claridad—. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí contigo?

Jeno emite una sonrisa ladeada y alza las cejas al mismo tiempo. Esta vez, cuando alza la mano no hay nadie que lo detenga y muy pronto sus suaves dedos acarician con delicadeza y dulzura los cabellos de Chenle.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Fue así que permanecieron durante un largo tramo de la noche, sentados en el sofá con una manta en el regazo y charlando de lo que fuera que saliera de sus labios. En varias oportunidades Chenle debía tapar su boca con ambas manos por las risas que amenazaban con salir de forma escandalosa, y a pesar de no querer molestar a los chicos que dormían sobre el suelo, Jeno parecía ser muy feliz de que eso sucediera.

Pronto se encontraron demasiado cerca, tanto así que sus manos no dejaban de jugar entre ellas. Y más tarde Chenle tenía dolor de espalda, pero no deseaba irse a dormir aún porque estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante con Jeno, así que tomaron la decisión de recostarse por unos minutos en el sofá. Todo marchaba bien, Chenle recordaba ese momento con ternura, hasta que cae en cuenta de que nunca se levantó para ir a dormir a su habitación.

Siente de pronto un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando un quejido resuena directo en su oído y algo presiona en contra de su pecho. Abre los ojos de forma lenta, intentando no entrar en pánico y descubre que aún se encuentra en el sofá, como lo había imaginado. El sol entra por la habitación sólo para iluminar debido a las cortinas parcialmente cerradas, tal vez por esa razón nadie más que él había despertado. Con lentitud decide darse vuelta, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la persona a su lado, y entonces su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.

Porque Jeno estaba ahí, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y los párpados cerrados. Su cabello estaba demasiado desordenado, pero le daba un aspecto adorable. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor del cuerpo de Chenle, quien no evita que su cara se torne roja al percatarse de aquel detalle. Su respiración es calmada, por supuesto, clara indicación de que duerme con profundidad —o eso deseaba creer. Lucía angelical, como si fuera proveniente de otro mundo. Chenle podría llegar a creerlo, en especial tras ver la posición que Jeno ha tomado en su vida.

Con cuidado se acerca más a su cuerpo y deja descansar la cabeza debajo de su mentón. Las manos le pican por los nervios, pero aún así se atreve a dejar los brazos sobre la cintura de Jeno. Ahora ambos se estarían abrazando. Chenle no recuerda cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, trataba de no pensar en ello porque se sentía demasiado bien al tener a Jeno tan cerca suyo. Claro, siente el cosquilleo en su estómago que crece cada vez más, sin embargo, era una sensación bastante agradable. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro con tan sólo pensarlo. Y entonces se congela cuando los dedos que estaban sobre su brazo dan caricias suaves mientras que Jeno traga saliva pesadamente. 

No sabe si sería correcto hacerle saber que está despierto también, no quiere molestarlo cuando no ha tenido tiempo de procesar nada, así que decide esperar paciente a que Jeno se aleje de su lado. Los pesados segundos se convierten en minutos y el mayor no daba indicios de querer dejar el sofá, no cuando sus dedos se mueven con tanta suavidad sobre el cuerpo de Chenle. De pronto, siente que los toques se trasladan a su cabello, dando caricias tan suaves que el cosquilleo ya no está sólo en su estómago, sino en todos lados. Entonces, cuando llega a su rostro lo primero que siente es la nariz más molesta, casi con comezón.

Y es en ese momento en que cae en cuenta de que está a punto de estornudar.

No puede evitarlo, por más que hubiera querido tapar su nariz con los dedos no hubiera evitado estornudar cómo lo hizo en aquel instante. Su cuerpo cosquillea por unos breves segundos antes de calmarse y sorber la nariz. Es ahí que se percata de que los suaves movimientos de Jeno se han detenido y su corazón late con rapidez.

Entonces, Jeno suelta una risita.

—Ey —murmura con los labios pegados sobre su frente. Sus dedos luego hacen un recorrido por si cabello, pómulo y mejilla hasta llegar al mentón, el cual sujeta con cuidado y eleva para conectar sus ojos—, ¿estás bien?

Chenle traga saliva, porque estaban tan cerca que no puede pensar con claridad. Es más, se quedaría en aquella posición por horas sin la necesidad de tener que hablar. Sin embargo, no sería educado de su parte y asiente despacio con la cabeza.

—Lo estoy.

Jeno une sus frentes sin dejar de acariciar el mentón de Chenle con sus dedos y por inercia refuerza el agarre que tiene sobre su cuerpo. Mantienen esa posición por unos segundos más hasta que un quejido los interrumpe.

—Mhm, ¿qué hora es?

—La hora de seguir durmiendo.

Chenle no puede evitar que una risita haya escapado de sus labios y levanta la cabeza para observar los chicos que estaban repartidos por el suelo. Jisung seguía recostado, al igual que Jaemin, quien estaba muy pegado a Renjun. Donghyuck estaba sentado, restregando sus ojos con la palma de las manos mientras que su cabello está siendo desordenado por los traviesos dedos de Renjun.

—¡Basta!

Esta vez mira a Jeno que le entrega una sonrisa sincera y lo ayuda a tomar asiento a su lado. No podía negar que seguía agotado por la noche anterior, el bostezo que dejó escapar era prueba de ello, y agradece que todos se encuentren en su misma posición.

—Nadie me respondió cuando pregunté por la hora —dice Renjun, cuyos brazos descansan sobre los hombros de Donghyuck.

Jisung estira el brazo buscando por el teléfono que descansa a un lado de su almohada y cuando lo alcanza le da una rápida mirada.

—Son las once y media.

—Deberíamos preparar el desayuno mientras aún podamos —habla Jaemin sin alejar la mirada del techo blanco del apartamento—. Pero tengo demasiada flojera para hacer algo.

—Como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta —ríe Renjun—. Ey, Jen —llama e inclina la cabeza en dirección a la cocina—. Ven, ayúdame a preparar algo, ¿si?

Es así que Jeno y Renjun dejan al resto descansando en la sala de estar mientras se dedican a preparar la comida. Era una vista demasiado doméstica, debía admitir. Los mayores en la cocina y los demás conversando y jugando en espera del desayuno. Claro que luego de un rato la curiosidad los estaba matando y fueron a molestar a Renjun y Jeno que realizan distintas labores sobre la encimera o el lavaplatos. Chenle toma asiento sin apartar la vista de la espalda de Jeno y entonces una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

El desayuno era algo simple pero bastante coreano en el sentido gastronómico, y por supuesto que estaba grandioso. Aún cuando Donghyuck había dicho que la primera comida luego de una pijamada agotadora siempre era deliciosa, había preferido alabar a Renjun, cuyo aporte fue mucho mayor que el de Jeno. Comieron juntos, repartidos en la sala de estar para ver alguna serie animada dirigida para niños que a Jisung le gustaba. A Chenle no le molestaba porque podía comprender las referencias y las palabras eran fáciles de memorizar.

Pronto debieron marcharse. Renjun y Donghyuck debían preparar los detalles finales de la muestra en escena que estaban montando, por lo que Jaemin también debía unirse por ser el encargado de sonido. A los minutos, Jeno y Jisung también decidieron partir. Chenle había recordado que el mayor ayudaría a su compañero de habitación a preparar su proyecto final. Se despidieron en la entrada con la promesa de encontrarse el lunes para su almuerzo habitual, hasta que Chenle recuerda que sus días en Seúl habían acabado.

Cuando piensa en ello no siente el habitual alivio que se había instalado en su pecho la tarde anterior tras discutir con su madre en el teléfono, es más, siente como si lo hubieran despertado estrepitosamente de un dulce sueño que no quería dejar. Era una mala sensación, su cuerpo picaba en todas partes y las ganas de llorar habían regresado. Toma asiento en el sofá y levanta la laptop que había decidido dejar en el suelo para no molestar a nadie; cuando la tiene en su regazo recuerda que debe revisar el correo que su madre le envió el día anterior para verificar los detalles de su vuelo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y por alguna razón dolía más que antes. Su corazón late con fuerza, pero esta vez era a causa del miedo y nerviosismo. No puede comprenderse, en ese momento no puede pensar con claridad y lo único que llega a su mente son los recuerdos de la noche anterior que lo embriagan de tal manera que lo hacen sentir nostálgico. ¿Cómo era posible si aún no se marcha del país? Si todo lo que había querido era dejar Seúl para siempre sin arrepentimiento alguno. Su boleto de salida estaba ahí, sus padres lo habían permitido y conseguido sólo para él.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué parecía dudar ahora?

El teléfono fijo a su lado suena estrepitosamente provocando que Chenle diera un salto en su lugar. Con rapidez, alcanza el auricular y lo acerca a su oído.

—¿Hola?

—Oh, eres tú, cielo. —La voz de su madre es suave y calmada, tal vez lo que necesitaba para guardar la compostura. Sin embargo, eso no evita que frunza el ceño.

—¿Quién más podría ser?

—Algún amigo tuyo —dice con un tono obvio—. Llamé hace un rato y atendió un chico llamado Renjun. Fue muy amable y educado. Y para mi sorpresa era chino también.

La alegría con la cual su madre relata los hechos no se le contagia porque trata de recordar algún momento en el que haya escuchado sonar el teléfono cuando él también se encontraba en la misma habitación. Hasta que llega a su memoria el instante en que dejó la habitación para ir al baño, dejando a los chicos solos en la sala de estar. Eso debió haber sido.

—No me dejó un mensaje.

—Le dije que no quería molestar y que llamaría más tarde. Parecía que tenían mucha compañía, ¿no? —Ríe—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes más amigos?

—No lo sabía.

Su madre suspira a través del micrófono.

—¿Lo son?

Entonces Chenle quiere decir que son los amigos de Jeno, cuya persona sí considera como amigo de verdad, pero se queda pasmado al recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Porque Jisung, Jaemin, Donghyuck y Renjun también hicieron un esfuerzo por animarlo, lo llevaron a Chinatown, le compraron comida y lo hicieron sentir incluído como nadie nunca lo hizo en Seúl. Lo habían hecho sólo por él y estaba decidido a ser egoísta y cegarse como ya lo habría hecho con anterioridad.

—Lo son.

—¿Quieres decirme lo que ha sucedido?

Chenle no lo puede ocultar ni por un segundo más y termina por decirle todo a su madre sobre las salida que tuvo con sus amigos hasta la pijamada que hicieron en su casa. Ella no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, lo dejó terminar tranquilo su hablar.

—Parecen ser buenos chicos.

—Son buenos chicos.

—¿Qué quiere decir esto, Chenle? —pregunta—. ¿Ya no quieres regresar a casa?

—No lo sé —murmura. El suspiro que escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea lo hizo temblar de puro nerviosismo—. Estoy muy confundido, mamá. Ayer estaba tan seguro de marcharme porque sabía que nadie me quería, pero ahora…ahora…

—Fueron ellos, ¿no es así? —Chenle frunce el ceño sin comprender lo que su madre trataba de decir—. Te sientes mejor porque ellos te han ayudado y ahora no sabes si lo mejor sería regresar.

—Eso creo.

—No te puedo obligar a viajar, eso lo sabes bien. —Asiente—. Pero debes entender que como tus padres, tu familia, nosotros también nos preocupamos por ti. ¿Cómo sabré que te encuentras bien allá?

—¿No es eso parte de la vida? Dejar ir a tus hijos al mundo exterior donde no tienes control sobre ellos, donde el daño es seguro.

—Supongo que así es —murmuró con una voz queda—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Seguiremos igual que siempre. Hablaremos todos los días, te diré sobre mi día y si aún piensas que no estoy seguro en este lugar, entonces me iré a casa. —dice—. Me conoces más que nadie, mamá. Confío en que podrás descifrar algunas cosas mejor que yo.

—Si haces eso no debes ocultarme nada. Nada, Lele. 

—Lo sé.

—Y de todas formas viajaré a Seúl en la semana anterior a los exámenes para asegurar que estás bien.

El tono decidido de su madre lo hizo sonreír.

—Nada me haría más feliz, mamá.

Minutos después la conversación finalizó con la promesa de hablar todos los días para verificar el estado emocional de Chenle y con esa resolución se había sentido mucho mejor que antes. Su pecho ya no estaba cerrado, su cabeza dejó de doler y el nerviosismo se había disipado por completo. Era impresionante como una simple decisión había podido mejorar sus estado de ánimo en tan sólo minutos, lo era aún más sabiendo que tan sólo un día antes deseaba irse del país. Sentía que podía mejorar, que podía estar bien, porque tenía a personas increíbles a su lado, ¿verdad?

Pronto su madre le hizo saber que su padre había estado de acuerdo con el trato que hicieron, siempre y cuando Chenle fuera sincero y respete la decisión final que tomarían en conjunto. Sabía que había causado drama con su familia y por esa razón prefería aceptar lo que sea con tal de no molestar otra vez a sus progenitores. No podía fingir que de pronto se encuentra bien, eso claro está, sin embargo se siente con el ánimo suficiente para atravesar su día escolar tratando de evitar problema alguno. Su madre lo había ayudado durante el día domingo a prepararse mentalmente para cualquier inconveniente que podría enfrentar durante la semana en que estaría solo antes de la visita planeada por su madre.

El día lunes había llegado y para mala suerte de Chenle había despertado tarde para asistir a sus clases a primera hora. Olvidó activar la alarma durante la noche anterior antes de dormir, de no ser por los rayos de sol que se colaron por la ventana para impactar directo a sus ojos, habría dormido hasta la tarde. Se arregló lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía en ese momento y salió del apartamento, tomando las llaves colgadas a un costado de la puerta antes de salir. Debía tomar el autobús, era su única alternativa, así que cuando llegó a la parada que estaba cerca de su edificio no puede evitar inquietarse.

El teléfono en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar, claro que por la adrenalina no lo había notado hasta ahora. Cuando lo saca de su lugar y aprieta el botón a un costado para mirar a la pantalla descubre que tiene varios mensajes de Jisung que no tuvo tiempo para leer. Por un segundo piensa en ignorarlo y responder cuando haya subido al transporte público, incluso pensó en hacerlo al llegar a la universidad, pero luego recuerda que la semana anterior no respondió a ni uno de los mensajes que Jisung había enviado y todos se habían preocupado por su bienestar. Tanto así que Jeno buscó la información de su dirección para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

No quería causar tal conmoción otra vez, así que desbloquea la pantalla del teléfono y revisa los mensajes que le han llegado. Para su alivio, Jisung no había entrado en pánico todavía y sólo había preguntado por su ubicación, entonces responde que llegaría tarde a sus clases por quedarse dormido. Los mensajes siguientes que ambos compartieron habían sido de gran ayuda para Chenle, ya que lo distrajeron por completo de la tabla de horario que registra el acercamiento del próximo autobús. No fue hasta que el transporte estaba enfrente suyo que se percató de que debía subirse a este.

El recorrido había sido como cualquier otro, o eso deseaba pensar para ignorar el hecho de haberlo sentido eterno. Cuando llegaron a su parada descubre que no es el único estudiante atrasado, pues muchos de ellos se bajaron con él y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada de la institución. Era una vista cómica, después de todo eran simples desconocidos con el mismo destino, cualquiera diría que debían hablar entre ellos para no hacer del corto trayecto en una situación incómoda, pero cuando las clases dan inicio no hay tiempo para hacer amistades, especialmente cuando existen maestros quisquillosos respecto a la hora de llegada.

Sus nervios aumentaron al ver que los pasillos del campus estaban desolados y silenciosos, ni una sola persona había en el lugar más que los recién llegados. La respiración de Chenle se estaba acelerando, pero estaba tan cerca que no podía parar en aquel momento. Hasta que su estómago cruje con tanta intensidad que llega a doler. Por supuesto que algo así iba a ocurrir, después de todo no había ingerido alimento alguno antes de salir corriendo del apartamento, sin embargo, había creído que podía aguantar toda la primera clase sin problema alguno. Ya veía que eso no era posible, así que decidió tomar un desvío de cinco minutos para comprar en la cafetería a los pies del edificio en donde se está realizando su clase.

Con pasos apresurados se adentra al local y sólo se detiene cuando choca contra otra persona.

—¡Lo siento!

—Lo siento.

Dicen al mismo tiempo. Y cuando Chenle le dirige la mirada no puede evitar reír.

Porque ahí estaba Jeno.

—Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso —dice mientras pasa una mano por sus cabellos. Jeno se ve contagiado y ríe también, provocando que sus ojos tomen la forma de media luna.

—Eso es lo que creo. —Manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro, mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en un suave vaivén—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?

—Oh, sí. —Chenle traga saliva y refuerza su agarre en las correas de la mochila—. Me quedé dormido por la mañana y venía por desayuno para no dar un concierto de mis tripas.

Jeno suelta un resoplido sin quitar la calidez que sus ojos poseen y alza la mano para dar pequeños toques en el cabello de Chenle, lo cuales le hicieron sonrojar como era costumbre. No duraron demasiado tiempo, ya que pronto el mayor desliza un brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo dirige hacia la salida de la cafetería.

—Ven, te llevaré a tu salón.

Chenle no tiene mucho tiempo para reaccionar, sin embargo, intenta detener su andar repetidas veces para regresar al local.

—Pero mi desayuno.

—No importa, te daré el mío.

La simple idea causó que un nudo se forme en su garganta y sacuda la cabeza repetidas veces.

—No puedo, no es correcto —intenta hablar pero Jeno parece no tomarlo en cuenta y sólo lo arrastra por el camino hasta estar plantado frente al salón de clases del menor, en donde le hace entrega de un alimento sellado y en perfecto estado—. No, no puedo, es…

—Ey, Chenle, está bien.

—No lo está —niega.

—Ey, mírame —murmura tan despacio que el corazón de Chenle late con fuerza, y de pronto se encuentra viendo los amables ojos de Jeno—. Está bien, ¿si?

Ciertamente, le habían dado ganas de echarse a llorar en aquel mismo instante, porque Jeno se estaba esforzando demasiado por hacer de su vida algo más fácil de lo que en realidad es. Su garganta se había secado, tiene dificultad para tragar saliva pero aún así lo hace y recibe al mismo tiempo el alimento que Jeno le estaba entregando. No tiene tiempo para pensar en nada cuando siente los labios del mayor presionados sobre la coronilla de su cabeza, dejándolos descansar en ese lugar el tiempo suficiente para que el rostro de Chenle se enrojeciera por completo.

Cuando se separa acaricia con suavidad su mejilla hasta que al fin se despega de su lado.

—Debo entrar —dice Chenle en un tono tan despacio que no sabe si Jeno lo ha escuchado. Claro que cuando asiente se percata de que sí fue así.

Le regala una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y tomar la manilla de la puerta trasera del salón entre sus manos.

—Espera. —La voz de Jeno llama su atención de inmediato, sin embargo, no deja su lugar y sólo se da la vuelta para tenerlo de frente—. ¿Está…? ¿Está bien si yo…?

Estaba casi murmurando y su mirada estaba pegada al suelo mientras que su mano acaricia con nerviosismo su nuca. Parecía avergonzado por lo que quería decir y claro que Chenle se sentía curioso por saber.

—¿Jeno?

El chico levanta la cabeza y conecta sus miradas. Observa cómo su garganta hace un movimiento que indica que ha tragado saliva y la forma en que sus manos se cierran a sus costados. Y entonces sucede, cuando Chenle menos lo espera.

—¿Está bien si vengo por ti más tarde?

El corazón de Chenle no había latido con esa fuerza en su vida, era tanto que llegaba a doler en contra de su pecho y podía oírlo claramente en sus oídos. Los ojos de Jeno eran dulces y tienen un brillo que el menor considera que es el más bonito. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, pero lucía bien, porque Jeno siempre se ve bien. Y lo único que quería, lo único que deseaba y pensaba era…

—Sí.

Puede apreciar cómo los músculos de Jeno se relajan tras dar su respuesta y no puede evitar que una sonrisa escape de sus labios. Sus manos seguían aferradas a la manilla de la puerta, porque creía que si no se sostiene con algo caería al suelo.

—De acuerdo.

Le da una última mirada a Jeno, quien se muerde el labio para intentar reprimir una sonrisa y con cuidado abre la puerta del salón. Por supuesto que no pudo evitar hacer ruido ya que la puerta es tan pesada que el resbalón choca con brusquedad en contra del cerradero. No estaba acostumbrado a llegar tarde a clases, sin embargo, descubre que no es tan distinto a estar de los primeros esperando al maestro, la única diferencia es que en esta situación lo han quedado mirando todo el recorrido hasta encontrar una silla para ubicarse. Agradece que el maestro haya continuado con la clase, porque las miradas pronto se desviaron hacia el pizarrón.

A pesar de tomar un lugar más cercano al maestro para anotar bien los datos que estaban escritos en el pizarrón, esta vez debió tomar asiento en una de las últimas filas del salón, cuya posición era mucho más llamativa para los estudiantes que los primeros puestos. Chenle sabía de antemano que desde este día tendría que buscar nuevos lugares en clase, ya que no puede estar con Jaesuk y Yonsoo por obvias razones. Ambos lo odian a muerte, eso lo tiene claro. Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba en su asiento, se sentía menos incómodo, especialmente porque se había sentado junto a una chica que le brindó una sonrisa amable apenas se ubicó a su lado.

Podía acostumbrarse a ello, eso había pensado.

La clase había transcurrido tranquila, sin imprevisto alguno, por lo que el maestro decide terminar un minuto antes del comienzo del receso. Era un alivio para muchos, ya que luego tendrían clases en el edificio de enfrente y debían cruzar todo el piso pavimentado primero. A Chenle no le molestaba, siempre y cuando no tenía nada más que hacer —como en esta ocasión. Repite la misma acción que todos sus compañeros y empieza a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y salir en busca de Jeno, visualiza a Jaesuk y Yonsoo a tan sólo metros de él.

No lo estaban viendo, por supuesto que no. Estaban conversando de forma animada entre ellos sin prestar atención a nadie más a su alrededor. Chenle sintió su estómago contraer y baja la mirada en vergüenza. A pesar de todas las cosas malas que le habían hecho, no puede evitar sentir cierta culpa debido a lo mal que terminó su relación con ellos. Tal vez si se hubiera esforzado un poco más no estaría en esa situación tan horrible. Aunque, claro está, Jeno había sido muy específico respecto a ese tema, y a pesar de tener mil arrepentimientos respecto a lo sucedido, confía por completo en lo que le había hecho saber.

Sacude la cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos tan escalofriantes y se pone finalmente de pie, descubriendo que es el único estudiante que se ha quedado en el interior del salón. Acomoda la mochila como puede sobre su espalda y con pasos apresurados cruza la puerta, encontrando a Jeno a tan sólo pasos de distancia. Tiene la mirada pegada al teléfono entre sus manos y sus pulgares se mueven con rapidez sobre la pantalla. Era una acción muy simple, como cualquier otra, y aún así Jeno parecía ser el chico más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto. Por un segundo pensó que nunca nadie se podría comparar a él…

—Ey, Jeno —lo llama con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y cuando Jeno levanta la mirada, contiene la respiración.

—Ven, es hora de ir a la siguiente clase. —Con la cabeza apunta hacia el gran pasillo en bajada que lleva a la primera planta y con cuidado lo dirige hasta el próximo destino.

Así habían pasado la mañana. Chenle asistía a todas sus clases mientras que Jeno lo dejaba y buscaba a las afueras del salón, sin falta alguna. Era un gesto muy amable y para nada extraño. Sabe que el mayor es tan solidario que podía hacer lo que fuera sin siquiera pedírselo. Claro que nunca se intentaría aprovechar de Jeno cuando el tipo no había sido más que considerado con él. Era reconfortante. Tener a alguien a su lado que lo guía, escucha y comprende en su totalidad lo hace sentir tan feliz, especialmente porque Jeno no mostraba ninguna señal de disgusto cuando estaban juntos. 

Es más, lo impulsa a seguir con la conversación y le brinda consejos para las clases lectivas que parecían ser complicadas. Además, lo estaba llevando a sus clases, era una clara indicación de que le gusta estar a su lado —o eso deseaba creer. También se había percatado de que adoptaron la típica posición que Jaemin y Renjun habían convertido en su marca personal; Jeno habría deslizado un brazo sobre sus hombros en cualquier momento en que estuvieran juntos. No era algo que nunca antes hubiera realizado, pero en cada oportunidad dejaba a Chenle enrojecido y con un cosquilleo que recorre su estómago. 

Ese preciso instante en que hacían el usual recorrido hasta las instalaciones de la Facultad de Artes para reunirse con sus amigos no había sido diferente. Chenle estaba acostumbrado a que su corazón latiera con fuerza cada vez que tenía cercanía alguna con Jeno, pero en ese momento en que estaban muy pegados uno con el otro, no podía evitar estar nervioso en espera de no ser descubierto. No quería parecer un chico extraño que se emociona hasta por el más mínimo detalle, no cuando podía perder a Jeno debido a ello. Aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar ese mundo tan cruel sin la calidez de Jeno a su lado.

—¡Ey, han llegado temprano hoy! —La voz animada de Donghyuck lo despierta de sus pensamientos y sonríe cuando ven al grupo arreglar sus cosas para partir.

—He descubierto este nuevo lugar de comida japonesa y es increíble —dice Jisung mientras se acerca a él. Es entonces que Jeno retira con suavidad su brazo y se aleja tan sólo un poco de su lado—. De seguro te gusta, Chenle.

—Mmm. —Finge pensar, teniendo un dedo pegado a su mentón—. ¿Al igual que me gustaría el lugar de comida mexicana?

Renjun hace una mueca con la nariz y sacude la cabeza con rapidez.

—Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes, ha sido la peor recomendación de Jisung.

—Diría que está dentro del top cinco —comenta Jaemin—. ¿Recuerdan el carrito de shawarma a las afueras de la residencia universitaria?

—Oh por dios, siento escalofríos al pensar en ello.

—La comida ahí no es tan mala —dice Jeno, siendo ignorado de inmediato por todos, menos Jisung que asiente con euforia.

—¡Gracias! —Chenle no puede evitar reír al oír la emoción del chico—. Este no está mal, ¡lo prometo!

Aunque no estaban tan convencidos y las burlas hacia las recomendaciones de Jisung fueron constantes durante varios minutos, decidieron ir con él de todas formas ya que nadie tenía un mejor lugar para ir más que el centro comercial. El lugar estaba cerca, a tan sólo cinco calles, y para la sorpresa de todos apenas tenía clientela. Era mejor porque “así tenemos más tiempo”, había dicho Donghyuck, y claro que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él; sin embargo, los comentarios para reírse de Jisung habían continuado.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa grande al centro de la habitación al mismo tiempo en que reciben el menú en una mediana tablet blanca. 

—Se ve bien —dice Donghyuck al mirar el aparato electrónico en sus manos, por lo que Jisung sonríe orgulloso—, por el momento.

—¡Hyuuung!

Al pasar los minutos, teniendo el pedido listo y esperando a que lo fueran a dejar a la mesa, el tema de la conversación había cambiado a historias de niñez y adolescencia. Todas eran anécdotas vergonzosas que les sacaban risas al grupo, y claro que para Chenle era divertido participar en ello porque era una oportunidad para conocer mejor a los chicos. No sabía que Renjun solía amenazar a sus padres con mojar la cama para ganar su atención, tampoco que Jaemin había robado un chocolate en una tienda cualquiera y creyó por años que era prófugo de la ley, o que Donghyuck se vistió un día de su hermana gemela idéntica para ayudarla a pasar un exámen, ni que Jisung le había mentido a su madre al decirle que se había inscrito a un club extracurricular sólo para poder ir a un PC bang.

—Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria era fanático de unos cómics en emisión que es popular en China. A pesar de todo el stock que hay disponible el producto se agota en segundos a menos que asistas a la venta física en la tienda. Le pedí a mis padres que me permitieran asistir al lanzamiento de la próxima entrega y por supuesto que se negaron. —Chenle entonces levanta la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar tan vergonzoso momento y es en ese instante en que se percata de algo. Todos lo estaban viendo, admirando, esperando pacientes y con emoción a que continúe la historia—. Decidimos faltar a clases y, en cambio, hacer la fila para el lanzamiento. Cuando nos dejaron entrar y ya había pagado por mi tomo, veo a mi padre en el mismo lugar a tan sólo metros de mí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Empujé a mi amigo sobre mi padre para que se distrajera con él y salí corriendo de ahí creyendo que no me habían descubierto. —Asiente—. Claro que su auto estaba tan sólo frente a la tienda y mi madre me vio salir de ahí.

—¡Chenle, ¿qué diablos?! —ríe Jaemin mientras deja descansar sus manos en contra de su estómago.

—¿Qué sucedió luego?

Mientras continúa con la historia, se da cuenta de que las palabras de Renjun eran ciertas. Cuando te golpea, lo sabes. Y él se había percatado en ese momento de que daría lo que fuera por mantener esas expresiones de felicidad en el rostro de sus amigos, porque ellos habían hecho lo mismo en una oportunidad por él. 

A veces lo único que se necesita son amigos y Chenle sabe que si están juntos, todo estará bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos estamos acercando al final unu [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/rjuunv)


	6. Feliz

**Cuatro meses después.**

—Ha sido una buena anécdota —habla Renjun y luego suelta un gran suspiro que llama la atención de todos los presentes—. Como sabrán, no podemos saber si todas las personas que se nos acercan tienen buenas intenciones, pero si encontramos a una persona que estaría dispuesta a hacer de todo sólo por ti, entonces es con quién deberíamos estar, ¿no creen?

Un chico a la distancia levanta el brazo cuando Renjun termina de hablar, por lo que le hace un pequeño gesto con la mano para indicarle que puede expresar su opinión.

—¿De verdad es tan importante tener amigos en la universidad?

Chenle entonces levanta la mirada y se dirige al chico que recientemente ha hablado. Recuerda su nombre con claridad, después de todo estuvieron semanas enteras detrás suyo para pedirle asistir a tan sólo una reunión del programa. Había sido un lobo solitario desde que ingresó durante el segundo semestre a la universidad, y a pesar de no verse en conflicto, estaban preocupados de que fuera enfrentado como muchos de los integrantes lo fueron.

—Claro que no lo es, puedes estar solo todo el tiempo que quieras —responde Chenle, entonces el tipo asiente y baja la mirada—. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podrás soportarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás mantener a salvo tu mente cuando lo único que te rodea es negatividad? Tener amigos te puede garantizar una escapatoria, una distracción. —Sonríe y le da una rápida mirada a Renjun antes de dirigirse a todos los presentes—. No te debes ocultar, no debes fingir porque con tus amigos puedes ser quien eres sin importar qué. ¿Para qué están ahí si no es para hacer de tu vida más llevadera, más feliz?

—Una vez estaba triste y mis amigas me llevaron a Chinatown para asistir a la apertura de un nuevo restaurante taiwanés.

—¿Cómo te sentiste con eso, Shuhua?

La chica sonríe de forma amplia y sincera.

—Muy bien, fue un gesto muy lindo.

—Así debemos sentirnos con la gente que nos rodea, no olviden eso, ¿si? —Susurros y asentimientos de cabeza fueron visibles indicando comprender lo que Renjun había dicho y con eso, el chico junta las palmas de sus manos—. Podemos terminar por hoy, entonces.

—Recuerden que si tienen un problema o sienten que la situación es muy difícil para sobrellevar, pueden contar con nosotros —habla Chenle. Lo único que suena por la habitación son murmullos de personas conversando y sillas chirriando en contra del piso, sin embargo, no presta atención suficiente porque se dirige de inmediato a Renjun—. Creo que ha estado bien.

El mayor suspira mientras pasa una mano por sobre sus cabellos.

—Espero que Junhui haya disfrutado también.

Chenle entonces mira a Junhui que arregla sus cosas con movimientos lentos. Tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y sin despedirse de nadie se dirige hacia la puerta del salón.

—Estará bien —dice al verlo cruzar el umbral, luego regresa la mirada a Renjun—, vendrá a nosotros cuando lo necesite.

Renjun aprieta los labios pero asiente de todos modos. Debían dejar al chico solo si eso es lo que deseaba, tenían un trato a fin de cuentas.

—Ey, chicos —Mark llama su atención cuando se acerca a ambos hacia la parte delantera de la habitación—, buena clase.

—Mark hyung, muchas gracias por venir —Renjun lloriquea y se apega al brazo del mayor con fuerza. A Mark parecía no molestarle, simplemente acaricia su cabeza con suavidad—. Verte ahí con los demás chicos me tranquiliza demasiado.

—No sería capaz de faltar, también me gusta el programa. —Sonríe y sacude la cabeza de arriba a abajo—. Dan muy buenas recomendaciones para hacer la estancia en Seúl más llevadera.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutes.

—Ey, buena clase, chicos. 

Esta vez se acerca Yukhei, de cabello castaño y sonrisa reluciente que se había inscrito al programa desde sus inicios. Estudia periodismo en el mismo campus y, por muchos amigos que ha hecho, se ha quedado al lado de Mark desde el comienzo. Chenle pensaba que era un buena chico, después de todo siempre hace sonreír a Mark —o a cualquier persona en general, y eso era admirable.

—Gracias, Yukhei —responde Chenle—. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu proyecto para el fin de semestre?

—Mejor de lo esperado, mis compañeros han sido colaborativos y me han integrado bien al grupo. —Sonríe otra vez pero ahora sus ojos se cierran casi por completo. Era como su marca registrada; Yukhei no dejaba de sonreír sin importar qué—. Oh, por cierto, tu novio está esperando por ti afuera.

Mark frunce el ceño y se dirige a su amigo con una mirada de reproche.

—Te dije que no son novios.

—Mark, por favor.

—¡Yukhei!

Chenle rueda los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y niega con la cabeza por la típica escena que montan ambos chicos al final de cada clase. En un principio solía sentir mucha vergüenza, el rostro entero se podía enrojecer hasta llegar a las orejas, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptarlo.

—Debo irme —anunció mientras toma su mochila y la cuelga sobre sus hombros con rápidos movimientos—, es noche de estudio y pasaré horas en la sesión.

—Nos vemos mañana para el almuerzo.

—No podría faltar.

Se despide de los tres chicos con la mano y sale lo más rápido posible por el umbral de la puerta. Lo esperaban, como usualmente sucede los días miércoles después del programa, y no le gustaba retrasarse, en especial porque luego tendría una agotadora sesión de estudio que no acabaría hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Ey, lamento la tardanza —dice, provocando que un espeso vaho salga de su boca debido al inusual día helado que golpeó en la segunda semana de octubre—. Yukhei y Mark nos hablaron como es costumbre y me distraje por un segundo.

Jeno estaba ahí, con el cabello lacio cayendo sobre su frente, las manos enterradas en el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con la espalda pegada al barandal. Sus característicos ojos amables brillaron cuando mira a Chenle y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—No pasa nada. —Niega con la cabeza y entonces Chenle sonríe amplio.

—Vamos, está helando aquí afuera.

Se mueve sólo cuando Jeno da el primer paso y siente la mano cálida del mayor sobre la suya. Entrelazan sus dedos como siempre lo hacen y con una sonrisa se encaminan a las afueras de las instalaciones universitarias.

—¿Qué tal la sesión?

—Sin inconvenientes, lo usual —responde Chenle. Se encoge de hombros sin saber lo que debería agregar después, pero Jeno no lo presiona y sólo asiente—. Junhui ha venido.

—¿De verdad? —Frunce el ceño, claramente extrañado por la información entregada—. Creí que no estaba interesado.

—No lo está, pero hicimos un trato con él. No lo molestaremos más si asiste a una sesión del programa.

Jeno bufa.

—¿Dijo algo en especial al terminar?

—No, aunque está bien así —dice. Traga saliva y luego mira a Jeno, quien tiene la cabeza volteada en su dirección desde hace un rato—, ¿verdad?

Entonces el mayor sonríe. Porque nada calma mejor a Chenle que una sonrisa amable de Jeno.

—Lo está.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de Chenle durante aquellos meses, en especial desde que decidió permanecer en Seúl a pesar de todo lo malo que había vivido en el país. Su madre había quedado preocupada, eso estaba claro desde el inicio. Llamaba todos los días a través de videollamada para asegurarse de que Chenle no hubiera llorado durante la semana previa a su visita, y para cuando pisó el apartamento del chico había decidido observar con cuidado cada expresión suya. No estaba demás decir que se sentía incómodo y violentado en lo que respecta a su espacio personal, pero estaba dispuesto a aguantar lo que sea para hacer sentir segura a su madre otra vez.

Encontrar un espacio y lugar para estudiar había sido complicado, porque si su madre no lo distraía con comentarios al alzar, era él quien lo hacía al tenerla a su lado. Era inevitable, quería pasar tiempo con su madre luego de haber estado alejados durante meses, era normal que su mente estuviera ocupada con otros pensamientos. Así que un día decidió tomar un descanso de sus estudios y llevar a su madre al lugar que tan feliz lo había hecho: Chinatown. Por supuesto que aún no puede ubicarse bien en el transporte público y no le queda de otra que pedir ayuda a uno de sus amigos.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no había planeado presentar a sus amigos con su madre, creía que era algo imposible debido al idioma, por lo que su única alternativa era llamar a Renjun. El chico no podía estar más que feliz de cumplir su petición y acordando una hora y lugar de encuentro, partieron de sus hogares. El momento de la reunión fue épico para Chenle, pues su madre y Renjun congeniaron tan bien que no necesitaron de él para iniciar conversación o siquiera hacer una presentación adecuada. El resto de la tarde también fue un completo éxito, pasaron a un lindo restaurante y luego recorrieron las calles de Chinatown con calma. Y al llegar al fin al apartamento durante la noche, su madre quedó más tranquila.

Durante aquel fin de semana se tomaron momentos durante la tarde para charlar de lo sucedido y de cómo Chenle se había sentido. También de lo que había sucedido después con sus amigos y lo mucho que lo ayudaron a sobrepasar el mal recuerdo que había quedado tatuado en su mente. Tenía que hacer sentir segura a su madre nuevamente, en especial si aún desea permanecer en Seúl, sólo quería que volviera a ser lo de antes. Tal vez no lo había logrado en su totalidad, no lo podía culpar, pero sí había tenido la aprobación de su progenitora de continuar en el país con la promesa de hablar con ella si es que surge algún problema.

Semanas más tarde pudo darse un debido descanso al terminar su primer semestre con éxito y decidió viajar a China para visitar a todas las personas que había extrañado durante los últimos meses. Su padre estaba muy feliz de tenerlo en casa otra vez y su hermano no dejaba de bromear para hacerlo reír. Sus amigos planearon tantas salidas que apenas podía contarlas con los dedos, y por supuesto que planearon una fiesta para celebrar su tan esperado retorno. Estaba en casa, era un alivio. Sin embargo, no podía evitar extrañar a sus amigos en Seúl, por lo que tuvieron sesiones de videollamadas para estar al tanto de cada uno. Era bueno, eso pensaba, pues no quería sentirse como un desconocido al regresar a Seúl tras semanas sin verse.

Con quien más mantenía contacto era con Renjun ya que su madre había adorado al muchacho tras conocerlo en Corea del sur y había hablado de él a toda su familia. Incluso lo había invitado a pasar unos días en Shanghai para presentarlo ante su padre y hermano mayor. Por supuesto que no le molesta, es más, se sintió emocionado cuando Renjun había aceptado y acordó una fecha de partida. Fue así que pasaron unas lindas vacaciones juntos, como si fuera una costumbre. Era un suceso importante, pensaba Chenle, porque se trataba de Renjun.

Su madre había planeado una interminable agenda, una fiesta de presentación —otra vez—, y una reunión entre los amigos de Chenle y Renjun. Fueron días geniales, maravillosos, podría decir. Era correcto, parecía estar bien, y Renjun lucía bastante feliz con cualquier actividad que su madre hubiera preparado. Durante las noches compartieron la habitación de Chenle, y con ello también secretos que habían ocultado. Esa había sido la primera vez en que hablaba con alguien fuera de su círculo familiar sobre sus ardientes deseos de marcharse de regreso a China, y tal vez se había sentido tan bien porque Renjun sería la única persona capaz de comprenderlo por completo.

Estuvieron conversando durante horas sobre el tema, más que nada porque habían necesitado ayuda y no sabían en su momento en donde debían pedirla. Si Renjun y Chenle no hubieran tenido a sus amigos al lado, entonces habrían regresado a China a la primera oportunidad. Claramente, la universidad no cumple con una red de apoyo para estudiantes extranjeros, lo cual causa una dificultad en la integración de las personas que realizan intercambios durante el período escolar. Para Chenle era preocupante pensar que en un futuro existirían más casos como el suyo, casos en que los estudiantes extranjeros no lo pueden soportar más y simplemente se marchan del país con sus sueños rotos. Creía que la institución debería tomar acciones.

—¿Qué tal si no? —pregunta Renjun mientras toma asiento en la cama sin dejar de mirar a Chenle—. ¿Qué tal si estudiantes extranjeros inician un programa de apoyo dirigido a otros estudiantes extranjeros que necesitan apoyo para sobrevivir en un país extraño con una cultura desconocida?

Y claro que se vieron impulsados por la emoción en aquel momento y tal vez sólo era eso. La idea de ayudar a alguien que está viviendo una situación similar que ellos habían pasado era gratificante, por supuesto. Sin embargo, mientras los días iban transcurriendo la idea parecía ser cada vez más tentadora y los deseos de completar su cometido eran más fuertes. Tal vez era un asunto estúpido y debería dejarlo, después de todo sólo era un chico simplón sin voz y oportunidades en Seúl.

Ese pensamiento fue exactamente lo que lo impulsó para hablar con Renjun y solicitar reuniones con las autoridades del campus para proponer la idea de un programa para estudiantes extranjeros. La idea aún era descabellada e irreal —según representantes de ciertas facultades, pero tras analizar el aumento en el porcentaje de traslados que los estudiantes han realizado al finalizar su primer semestre en la universidad y revisar los comentarios negativos en encuestas dirigidas para estudiantes de intercambio, no había manera de negarse. La reputación de la universidad había estado intacta por décadas, muchos jóvenes aspiran a tener un cupo en su carrera soñada, y por supuesto que la mala gestión del Programa de Integración Internacional no sería tan prestigiosa como antes.

Debido a todos los riesgos que estaban corriendo los representantes de la universidad debido a su mala gestión, decidieron aceptar la extensión al programa que Chenle y Renjun habían propuesto para los integrantes futuros y actuales de este mismo. Gracias a su ayuda y también a las recomendaciones de extranjeros —como los compañeros de casa de Renjun y el compañero de dormitorio de Jeno, Mark—, fue que fundaron el Programa de Integración Cultural, cuyo propósito es ayudar y guiar a los estudiantes extranjeros en la nueva vida que están creando en Seúl. En un principio no tenían muchos participantes, era normal, pero mientras las sesiones iban avanzando y la voz se fue corriendo, el programa pudo acumular un total de treinta y cinco personas, más de lo que alguna vez pensaron que tendrían.

Para Chenle había sido un logro. Sabía que tal vez lo veían resentido o hasta exagerado, pero no se compara en nada a los sentimientos que posee cada vez que sus compañeros le agradecen tras las sesiones que dicta. Muchos de ellos eran mayores que él —como Shuhua y Yukhei—, o pertenecían a otras carreras muy distintas a la suya, pero los estaba ayudando a sobrepasar cualquier mal vivido en un país ajeno, a sobrevivir a pesar del idioma, a pasear en los lugares correctos, a confiar otra vez. Conocía de primera mano los casos de todos los chicos del programa y estaba orgulloso de ver el cambio que habían obtenido tras superar las barreras ejercidas por la sociedad.

Ser parte de ese cambio nunca lo hubiera imaginado y claro que estaba agradecido. Después de todo no estaría en ese lugar si no fuera por Renjun, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jisung y…

—¿Deberíamos pasar por ramen a la tienda? Puedo prepararlo con tomate y huevo.

Y Jeno.

No podría ser él si no está Jeno a su lado.

—¿Y cebollín también? —El mayor se ríe y de todas formas asiente con la cabeza—. Muero por un poco de ramen, sí.

Al llegar a la parada de autobuses toman un pequeño desvío hacia la tienda de conveniencia que está a dos calles del apartamento de Chenle. Había estado ahí muy pocas veces, la mayoría de ellas Jeno estaba a su lado. Normalmente compraban snacks y refrescos para acompañar en sus sesiones de estudio, sin embargo, el clima estaba tan helado que un alimento caliente les vendría bien. 

En su hogar tiene cierta ventaja, pues tiene una instalación de piso radiante eléctrico por lo que puede temperar el apartamento más rápido, y es exactamente eso lo que hace al llegar a casa. Mientras tanto, Jeno se desprende de su mochila, chaqueta y zapatos al dejarlos en su respectivo lugar y se marcha directo a la cocina para preparar la comida. No tardaría tanto, después de todo cocinar ramen tarda tan sólo unos minutos, por lo que tras colgar la chaqueta en el colgador cerca de la puerta se dirige al baño para empapar su cara con agua tibia.

Aún tenía frío, mucho frío, y a pesar de usar un suéter de lana grande y grueso, sentía el cuerpo bastante congelado. Podía sentir el suelo tibio, lo cual era bueno porque era una clara indicación de que la temperatura está subiendo. Cuando llega a la sala de estar enciende la televisión por pura costumbre, pues no estaba para nada interesado en el programa que estaban dando y sólo camina hacia la cocina para estar con Jeno. El tipo estaba aplastando los tomates con ayuda de una cuchara de palo cuando Chenle aparece a su lado.

—Iugh.

—Son tomates —dice Jeno tras soltar una risita—, sabrá bien luego.

—No quita el hecho de que en el proceso luzcan así de mal —murmura en un tono bajo mientras mantiene el ceño fruncido. El rojo diluido en agua hirviendo no daba un buen aspecto, en especial por los pequeños trozos de tomate que flotan cerca de las burbujas.

—¿Por qué no tomas asiento y ves televisión por un rato?

La propuesta de Jeno era lo que usualmente hace cuando espera a que el mayor esté listo para tener su típica sesión de estudio, claro que no sentía ánimos de quedarse en el sofá mientras espera por el ramen. Quería estar ahí, junto a Jeno, porque estar a su lado siempre lo hace sentir mejor.

Suelta un gran suspiro y el mayor está a punto de girar la mirada en su dirección, pero es interrumpido cuando Chenle deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

—Tengo frío.

—Mmm.

Se queda ahí por varios minutos, observando cada movimiento del mayor durante su labor. Le gustaba verlo cocinar, Jeno siempre luce más sereno y calmado cuando está en la cocina, y su mirada parecía ser siempre más dulce. No podía ocultar que lo suele admirar desde lejos, no importa lo que sucediera sus ojos encontrarán a Jeno porque él también lo estaría buscando.

Jeno, quien era tan cálido.

Jeno, quien era tan amable.

Jeno, a quien parecía querer más que a nadie y por quien daría lo que fuera por tenerlo a su lado.

—Luego de esto estará listo —dice mientras levanta el pequeño tazón con huevo y lo voltea sobre la olla. Con cuidado, rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo de Jeno y se atrae más a él.

—¿Podemos dejar la sesión de estudio por hoy? —Chenle cierra los ojos esperando por una negación rotunda, pero lo único que recibe son caricias en su cabello y brazo de manera simultánea.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Y claro que no podía verlo, pero el tono de la voz grave de Jeno sólo había demostrado preocupación. Después de todo, siempre se preocupaba por él.

—Tengo mucha flojera el día de hoy —murmura. Entonces cuando siente unos cálidos dedos sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba Jeno, con ojos brillantes y sonrisa amable—. El primer período de certámenes ha terminado, ¿podemos sólo descansar? ¿Por favor?

El mayor no fue capaz de reprimir la risa.

—No sabes lo bonito que te ves en este preciso momento. —Chenle siente como sus mejillas se acaloran con lentitud mientras que un cosquilleo se instala en su estómago. Estaba acostumbrado a esas sensaciones, después de todo Jeno siempre lo hace sentir especial—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—No lo sé. —Levanta la cabeza desde su cómoda posición y mira a Jeno que lleva tiempo sin despegar sus ojos de encima suyo—. Cualquier cosa mientras esté contigo.

En esta etapa de su vida era un chico muy desvergonzado, eso lo sabe bien, pero simplemente decía ese tipo de cosas porque sabe que Jeno nunca sería malo con él. Es más, ahora lo mira con los ojos más brillantes que alguna vez hubiera visto, pensó que tal vez se largaría a llorar aunque nunca sucedió algo como eso. Sólo estaban ahí, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si nada más importaba. Chenle tiene conciencia de que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por una suave capa de color rosa, no era algo tan grave, sin embargo, podía sentir caliente el lugar en que la mano de Jeno estaba tocando.

No se percata de lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco estaba asustado puesto a que nada terrible estaba pasando. Ni siquiera se retira cuando Jeno se acerca, o cuando siente su respiración caliente impactar en contra de su rostro, porque se sentía bien. Estar con Jeno siempre era bueno. Y entonces, cuando está a unos centímetros de distancia tiene la sensación de que lo puede hacer todo, incluso cerrar la brecha. Es en ese momento en que alza tan sólo un poco la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y provoca que sus labios se junten con un toque suave y delicado.

Chenle se sentía en las nubes, lo único que podía cruzar por su mente en ese momento era el nombre de Jeno sin parar. Sus manos se aprietan en contra de su cuerpo, mientras que su corazón late tan fuerte que lo escucha en sus oídos. No había dientes, no había lengua porque era exactamente un toque, un roce de labios. Y a pesar de todo, Chenle creía que era el beso perfecto.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo transcurre, sólo se percata de que se han separado cuando siente la respiración del chico chocar en contra de su rostro. Sentía un latente cosquilleo en los labios junto con un sabor dulzón, y es entonces que Jeno habla.

—¿Estás bien?

Su voz era demasiado baja, pero debido a la escasez de ruido fue que Chenle pudo oírlo sin problema alguno. Entonces lo mira y no puede creer cómo unos ojos pueden ser así de lindos y brillantes. Debe contener la respiración por un momento porque no sabe si sería capaz de hablar al sentir la boca adormecida, aunque la expresión suplicante de Jeno lo animó para hacerlo de todas formas.

Asiente segundos más tarde.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Puede escuchar el tragar de Jeno al estar tan cerca suyo y cuando cree que se va a separar de él tras alzar la cabeza, siente sus suaves labios justo sobre su frente. No era algo extraño, de hecho lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero esta vez era distinto porque fueron esos mismos labios los que habían besado los suyos. Tan sólo al pensarlo siente un incesante cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Y entonces el aroma potente del tomate que llega a sus fosas nasales sólo indica que la comida está lista.

—¿Quieres comer ahora? —pregunta tras separarse lo suficiente para tener una clara visión de su rostro. Chenle asiente—. Llevaré esto, puedes buscar tu manta, ¿si?

—Mhm.

No quería quitar sus brazos del cuerpo de Jeno, aún deseaba estar con él, pero si no se aleja en ese instante no dejaría que termine de apagar el fuego de la cocina. Así que, despacio, se aleja del mayor y da media vuelta para ingresar a su habitación. No puede dejar de acariciar sus labios con la punta de los dedos y no es hasta cruzarse con el espejo de cuerpo entero enfrente de su armario que se percata de su aspecto. Tiene los ojos brillantes, casi pareciera que se largaría a llorar, y sus mejillas estaban tan sonrosadas que parecía que hubiera corrido una maratón.

Fue difícil reprimir una sonrisa, después de todo se siente demasiado feliz. Es sólo cuando se calma que toma la gran manta que estaba doblada sobre su cama y regresa a la sala de estar, en dónde Jeno estaba dejando dos platos sobre la mesa de centro. Camina hasta llegar a su lado y cuando una sonrisa amable lo recibe siente que su cuerpo está completamente paralizado. Sólo puede mirar la forma en que Jeno toma asiento sobre el piso temperado y luego ladea la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta con ambas cejas alzadas. Entonces Chenle suspira.

—Es sólo que soy muy feliz a tu lado.

Su corazón de nuevo empezó a latir como loco mientras que siente una presión en la garganta que es capaz de hacerlo llorar.

—Ven aquí. —Jeno le toma la mano y lo guía hasta que quede sentado tan cerca suyo que su cuerpo luego se ve rodeado por sus brazos—. Mírame un segundo —murmura en contra de su cabello, y cuando mueve la cabeza tan sólo un poco, Jeno no desaprovecha la oportunidad y une ambas frentes—. Yo también soy muy, muy, muy feliz cuando estoy contigo.

Traga saliva esperando a que aquella sensación se quite de su garganta, pero sólo lo ha empeorado, porque siente los ojos ardientes y un cosquilleo fuerte se expande desde su estómago hasta su espalda baja. Entonces, no puede evitar recostar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jeno, mientras que su mano cálida acaricia sus cabellos con lentitud.

—Vamos, come antes de que se enfríe.

Asiente, sin embargo, no encuentra las fuerzas para separarse del abrazo que lo rodea. No cuando está tan cómodo, no cuando se siente tan cálido y tranquilo. Porque se trataba de Jeno, el tipo de ojos amables y sonrisa reluciente que tanto apreciaba. En quien no puede dejar de pensar incluso cuando estaban juntos. Porque Jeno es especial, Jeno es cálido y amable. 

Porque Jeno se había convertido en la persona a quien más quería.

Su vida está completa sólo si Jeno permanece a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cualquiera que haya llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer esta historia <3


End file.
